Piracy
by lilplayer
Summary: Lacus suddenly finds herself on the highly feared Archangel, along with it's legendary Captain Kira! Will Lacus be able to escape or fall in love? KxL
1. Land Lover

**Piracy**

**Chapter 1**

**Land Lover**

**This story is based in around the 16th to the 17th century. So if some things confuse you please email me and I will do my best to answer your questions. Wither it is on the language some of the characters use or some facts. I'll do my best to keep it modern though so that people can understand it.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky and caste a warm glow across the land. A steady breeze cooled the people of the town as they bargained with one another in the town square.

A young woman though stood out in the crowd. She was the ships makers daughter and the only heir to a vastly fortune. Her beauty was known far and wide and men traveled near and far to seek her hand in marriage, now that she was of proper age to be married.

Her long pink hair and sapphire eyes were enough to entrance and capture the heart of anyone. However she refused all offers for her hand, as she knew it was her beauty that men fell in love with, not herself. She knew that her young appearance would not last forever and with the fading of her beauty would fade the love of her husband. So she swore to marry only for love and nothing else.

Making her way threw the crowds she stopped at the beach's shore where some of her fathers workers were busy working on a new ship.

"Hello Lacus." Said a young man standing on top of a large wooden crate, passing nails to another man that was hammering wood to the ship.

Smiling she walked over to him. "Good afternoon DaCosta."

DaCosta smiled back. "You're looking lovely as usual." He commented.

Lacus giggled. "Why thank you." She looked at the nearly completed ship and smiled. "It really is coming along nicely."

DaCosta sighed. "This is a war ship. The Governor has decided that with so many pirate attacks so close to the village, that we should be prepared."

Lacus sighed sadly. She knew that Governor Allster was only thinking about the people, but she didn't think that this was the answer to their problem.

DaCosta jumped down from the crate and patted Lacus on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that no pirates would come here."

Lacus nodded, she did feel a bit better, but she was still worried. She had heard terrifying stories about how pirates were ruthless and geld no shame in killing women and children. They would take your bounty and burn your home to the ground, and once the city was in ruins they would leave only to scout out their next victim.

Lacus was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her father calling from the house.

"Lacus!" Siegel Clyne called loudly from the house.

Spinning on her heels she ran up the wooden path that led up to the house. "Yes father?" She asked looking up at her father.

Siegel smiled. "Have you forgotten already? It is past mid day and you haven't started preparing for the party."

Lacus gasped. She had forgotten all about the party. It was held in the Allster home and it was a celebration in honor of his daughter, Flay. Lacus didn't particularly like the girls company. She was rude and would snub anyone who was poor or wasn't as well off as her.

Lacus frowned even though she grew up in a home where money was no object she had never thought herself to be better. Even if her fortune was not as big as Flays she was still the second riches family in the village.

"Now Lacus I know that Flay can be a little hard to get along with but you mustn't upset her. This is her party after all." Siegel spoke kindly understanding that Lacus really didn't want to go.

Lacus nodded and ran into the house and up to her room. Siegel smiled as he watched his only child and daughter. He loved her very much and wanted nothing but the best for her. So he was sure that she would be thrilled to what he had to tell her.

**20 minutes later**

Lacus finished putting the last pin into her hair. Though she had servant to help her, she preferred to do things on her own. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror on her vanity.

Her hair was done up nicely and she wore a blue and white dress that had no frills but was elegant. The only thing she didn't like was the corset that she and other ladies were expected to wear. It was tight and cut off her breath from time to time.

Standing up she walked over to one of her book shelves and pulled out a red velvet book with only a few pages. It was an old book that a king book keep had given her one time.

She opened it to see the old writing and a picture of a ship in black ink. She had read the book over and over again; she had become obsessed with it.

It was all about pirates and they way they lived. Though little was known about them, from all the stories she had heard this book contradict every one. It claimed that piracy was a life style and had rules and a sort of government that they had to follow, a conduct if you will.

Flipped threw it until she heard a knocking at the door. She quickly placed it back on her shelf. It was improper for young women to read such things.

The door opened as a women stepped out. "Miss Lacus your father wants to speak with you."

Lacus dusted the front of her dress and approached the servant girl. "Thank you Asagi I will be right down."

Asagi nodded and went down stairs to inform her master. Lacus checked herself once more and then hurried down the stairs.

"Yes father?" Lacus asked stepping into the reading room where her father and a man with purple hair stood next to him.

Siegel smiled. "Lacus this is Yunna Syrian. He has come from one of our neighboring villages and has asked for you hand in marriage and I have accepted."

Lacus gasped and stepped back. "What?" She looked over to the man who was grinning almost evilly at her. She felt sick. This man was clearly a fair amount of years older than her. She was only 16 and he must be at least in his early thirties. How could her father do this without her consent?

Siegel sighed. "Lacus you have refused all other offers and I won't be around forever. I want to make sure that you are taken care of. Yunna is a fine man and will be a greater husband. I'm sure that you will approve of him in time."

Lacus was too stunned to speak. She didn't want to marry this man. She wanted to marry for love. She promised herself that she would. Plus this man had an aura around him that Lacus didn't trust.

Stepping forward Yunna ran a hand threw Lacus hair. "I know that you are not sure about this, but I promise to take care of you and give you a good life." He spoke like he had said it a million times and it had no meaning behind it all Lacus knew.

Lacus flinched but didn't swat his hand away, even though the idea was defiantly there. Women were meant to be submissive to men and this was a man who would be her husband she couldn't disrespect him or her father sense he chose him to marry her.

Siegel didn't seem to notice his daughters discomfort and cheerfully announced that it was time to head to the party.

**Shoreline near a Cave**

A large black ship was anchored to the shore near a small cave hidden from site.

A young man with a dark brown leather hat that was a unique tricorn **(type of hat)** with haphazardly rolled back side**. (If you can't picture it think Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean.) **He wore a white dress shirt underneath a dark brown leather waist coat, a pair of long narrowed trousers complete with leather boots.

He had a cutlass **(It's the sword they used)** at his side and a pistol to his right. The crew of the ship ran around as he shouted orders at them. No doubt that he was the captain.

As the crew hurried to get everything prepared a midnight blue haired young man dressed in a short jacket, dress shirt, narrow trousers and boots approached the other boy.

"How is everything?" the boy with the hat asked.

The blues haired boy smiled. "We should be ready to leave any minute now."

The other nodded his head and headed towards the ship the blues haired boy at his heels. "Do you think it was wise to let her go on her own?" The captain turned his head to look at the boy when he heard the other speak.

The captain smiled. "She will be fine. I have yet to meet a man that could do harm to her."

The blue haired man frowned and looked to be quite worried. The Captain smiled and took off his hat. His short brown hair that went slightly past his ears blew slightly as a gust of wind went by.

"Even if there was a man that could do her harm I can assure you that he wouldn't live to tell the tale. As I would have him 'dancing the hempen jig' **(it's a term used for hanging) **from my mass." The young man laughed.

The blue haired man sighed. "If you say so."

Slapping the other on the back good heartily the brown haired boy continued. "Come now Athrun have a little faith in my sister."

Athrun looked at the other and sighed before putting on a smiled. "You're right but I can't help but worry she is a woman after all Kira."

Kira smiled and placed his hat back on. Athrun was the only one that called him by his fist name in public besides his sister. Of course him being his life long friends and best mate, it was only natural. Most of the crew however wouldn't dare to address their captain in such a causal way.

The crew had finally finished preparing and awaited orders. A blonde man came over to them. He was older than them and had a cocky grin on his face. "Well captain we are ready."

Kira nodded. "Thank you Mwu." Kira walked onto the ship and stood on top of the side and spoke loud for all to hear. "LET'S GO!"

The crew shouted in excitement and ran off the ship and headed towards the unsuspecting village not to far in the distance.

**Allster Estate**

The party had been going on for sometime now and Lacus was dreading every minute of it. Her new fiancée had done nothing more but show her off to men and flirt unsuccessfully with women. Her father had been busy talking with friends to notice her fiancées lack of loyalty even though they had only been engaged for about 2 hours.

She looked to see the purple haired man in question talking to a beautiful blonde woman wearing a light green dress. The woman though looked like she was ready to tare the man's head off with her bare hands if he didn't leave her alone soon.

Lacus could only sigh sadly and went over in hopes of saving the woman.

"Go. Away." the blonde haired girl gritted threw her teeth. She was itching to pull out her pistol that was safely counseled by her dress and was strapped to her ankle by a strip of leather.

"Come now. I'm sure that such lovely ladies like you don't want to be all alone at a large gathering such as this." Yunna purred and reached to cup the woman's face with his hand.

The girl slapped it away. Ignoring some of the stares she got. So what if women where suppose to obey men? She wasn't about to let a man, or this man touch her without her consent.

"Leave!" She commanded firmly but kept it hushed so not to attract unwanted attention.

Yunna was about to press further when a tug at his arm pulled him away from the blonde for a moment. He looked to see his new fiancée glaring slightly at him before turning to give the woman an apology.

"I'm sorry but my…he has had too much to drink." Lacus said not wanting to address the man as her fiancée to anyone else but herself.

The woman huffed and glared at the purple haired man before extending her hand to the pink haired girl. "I am Cagalli and please to kindly and keep this man away from me."

Before Lacus could react her father called Yunna over to him and the man left their sights.

"Bastard." Cagalli muttered.

Lacus gasped. She had never heard a woman use such language in her life. Cagalli looked at Lacus in exasperation. "Oh come now. You wanted to call him that too and you know it."

Lacus blushed slightly. The word had come up in her head but she didn't dare to say it. "I'm Lacus."

Cagalli smiled. "That's a nice name."

Lacus smiled. "Thank you. Your name is lovely as well. Very unique."

Cagalli snorted very un-lady like and this caused Lacus to be surprised but not uncomfortable. "It's too boyish in my opinion. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't want an overly girlish name either."

Lacus liked this girl already. She clearly had a mind of her own and wasn't afraid of men like most women were. She wished that she was as headstrong as this girl seemed to be.

Lacus was about to say something else when a loud bang could be heard and people screaming interrupted the pleasant music that was playing.

"Finally!" Lacus heard Cagalli shout.

**A/N Well what do you think. I love the idea of Kira and Cagalli as pirates and I just had to write this story before it left my mind. I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I have another story that I need to finish.**

**It depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Please tell me what you think and don't hate me for the out of character ness that will come in future chapters! Oh and rating may change!**


	2. Buccaneers, Raids, and Death

**Piracy**

**Chapter 2**

**Buccaneers, raids and death**

"Finally!" Lacus heard Cagalli shout.

Lacus didn't have time to react of ask questions as she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She looked up to see her father with a panicked look on his face.

"Lacus we need to get out of here!" Siegel commanded in a firm but slightly panicked voice.

Lacus nodded numbly still not knowing what was going on and allowed her father to pull her threw the crowds of the house. She flinched and closed her eyes tightly as she heard several guns shots going off and the screams of the people get even louder. They pushed their way until they were out into the panicking streets.

Lacus gasped at the site. People were running around trying to get somewhere safe. A few local shops where broken into and homes and inns where on fire.

"What? Who? Who would do this?" Lacus whispered baffled. Her once quiet and charming village was now massacre of panic and death. She saw women grabbing their children and racing to get away from the smoke and fires. She saw a few people that she didn't recognize shooting and looting. Some carried torches and others had their weapons out.

Lacus felt her father tugging urgently on her arm and she allowed her feet to carry her away from the madness.

They ran towards their own home and Lacus was shocked and horrified to see the ship that her father and the workers had been working on burned to the ground.

"What-what is happening?" Lacus asked her father and stopped at the end of the path way to their home.

Siegel turned to look at his daughter. He saw how confused and scared she looked and held her by the arms gently. "The pirates have come into the village and are raiding."

Lacus gasped. Pirates? No! They weren't supposed to come here. Why? What did they want?

Siegel sighed. "Lacus we can't stay here we need to get going; into the house so that we can be safe."

Lacus said no more and followed her father up the wooden path and up to the front door. They were horrified to see that the lock on the door had been broken.

"AH!" a woman's cry could be heard.

"ASAGI!" Lacus cried panicked. She could hear the crashing and breaking of furniture and glass inside.

Siegel pushed Lacus to the side of the house. "Stay here. I will go in and help her. If you see any pirates run!"

Lacus shook her head, she didn't want to be left alone and she defiantly didn't want her father to go into danger. All the horrifying tales of pirates coming back to her. She seriously doubted the book in her room now.

Siegel placed his hands on her face and made his daughter look at him. "Promise me that you will do this. Don't let them get you." Siegel almost begged her.

Lacus felt tears come to her eyes and nodded. Siegel gave a kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl."

Lacus watched in fear has her father ran around the side of the house and through the front door.

**Allster Estate**

Cagalli pushed her way threw the crowd. "Damnit get out of the way." Cagalli growled as it was getting harder and harder to get threw.

When she finally reached her destination she gave annoyed sigh and stopped over to a brown haired boy.

"About bloody time!" She cursed.

The boy turned and grinned at her. He let his dark violet eyes roam her form before looking her in the eye and smirked. "And you didn't want to wear a dress."

Cagalli fumed. "If I had known that I would be stuck in it for so long I would have never agreed!" She shouted.

The young man smirked even wider and raised a hand to his chin in mock thought. "If I remember correctly you didn't agree. I just had half the crew force you into it."

Cagalli glared heatedly and pulled the pistol that was strapped to her ankle out and pointed it at the boy. "Shut up Kira! Or I'll put a bullet in you!"

Kira raised his hand in a sort of surrender. "Now, now dear sister I didn't mean anything by it. I'm not that stupid to anger a feisty hellcat like you."

Cagalli saw red but lowered her gun and smirked. "A hellcat I may be, but better that than a land lover like these fouls." She said pointing around the still panicking room.

Kira nodded and looked around the room and chuckled. It amused him that they were still running around like this, and he and Cagalli had a conversation like it was a regular thing.

"Why aren't you joining in the fun?" Cagalli asked coming to his side. Kira never actually joined in on raids but he did from time to time so she was just curious.

Kira shrugged. "I really don't see the point. This is a shipping village. We won't find much here with the exceptions of a few houses. I just thought I would give the crew a bit of fun before we depart for our long journey." Kira said nonchalantly.

Cagalli nodded and looked around. "Where is that scurvy dog Athrun?" Cagalli questioned not seeing the blue haired boy anywhere.

Kira turned to Cagalli. "He and some of the others went to set a blaze their ships and loot some of the richer homes before we leave."

Cagalli nodded. "I see well then how long do you plan to stay?"

Kira started heading to the door. The place had finally cleared out with the exception of a few crew members. The house was a mess with tables and chairs tipped over. "Not much longer I want to get out back on the water before the sun comes up." As Kira said this he looked around the home. It was defiantly the largest and most luxurious home. There were a few bodies on the grounds that were unfortunate enough to have been shot. The house was almost bare as it was stripped off all its valuables. Kira heard some muffled sounds from behind a turned over table and walked over to it. He leaned over the edge…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream entered his poor ear drums.

Kira flinched from the loud noise and saw a red-haired woman cowering in front of him. "Who are you?" Kira asked firmly.

The girl whined and covered her face with both her hands.

Kira rolled his eyes and leaned on one knee to look at the girl at eye level. "Who are you?" He asked a little more gently but still firm enough to let her know that she had better answer him.

"Flay Allster." She whimpered quite pitifully.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Ah, the Governors daughter."

Flay looked at him and seemed to become braver. "YOU FILTHY PIRATE! MY FATHER WILL HAVE YOU HANGED FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" With that she lashed out her hand and attempted to scratch him. Kira caught her had and stood pulling her with him. He threw her to the ground behind him.

A crew member caught her just before she hit the floor. He was taller than Kira and had blonde hair and dark skin. "What should we do with her?" he asked.

Kira glared at the girl that attempted to scratch him before looking at the other boy. "I don't care. Kill her, sell her, throw her in the brig, feed her to the bilge rats, I don't care what you do." Kira said in a vicious voice.

Kira looked at the girl again and saw that she was horrified to what he had said. Kira didn't mean it though it was just a scare tactic, they usually wouldn't kill anyone unless it was necessary …or if they were really bored.

"What ever you say." The blonde said and threw the screaming and whining girl over his shoulder like a sack and headed out the door.

Cagalli walked over to her brother. "You know that he will most likely bring her aboard. Dearka is such a pervert; he would keep her even if she is a spoiled brat." Cagalli complained.

"You're most likely right, but I don't really care. She will most likely be sold or dropped off in the next village, so even if he does bring her aboard she won't stay long." Kira said calmly.

Cagalli snorted in disapproval. Kira only chuckled at her antics. "Come now let's get the others and be on our way."

Cagalli nodded and headed out with Kira.

**Clyne Estate**

Lacus couldn't take it anymore she was worried sick. Her father had been in there a long time, she had to help.

Ignoring what her father had asked of her she raced to the front door. Just as she entered the home she heard a gun shot. Terrified, but worry over powering it she raced to where she heard the shot come from.

She entered her fathers reading room and clasped her hands around her mouth in horror. On the ground were her father and Asagi both shot and dead. She looked around had saw that her home was stripped of everything valuable. She felt sick. Theses people came into her home killed her family and stole everything of value.

She went over to her father and checked his pulse hoping that she would fine a beat but no. She put her hand above his mouth and no air came out. She knew he was dead but she still had a little hope that was now crushed. She stood prepared to run and get help when she turned she felt herself hit something hard. She looked up and saw a man with blue hair looking down at her. Scared out of her mind she screamed, toppling backwards, her head hitting the hard floor.

Then everything went black.

**A/N Well there you have it, the second one already! I think that I may do a few more chapters on this story before I finish my other. I need a brake, to break my writers block from "A New Destiny" plus I think I like the idea of pirates better.**

**Thank you all who reviewed! You have encouraged me to write another chapter! WOO-HOO!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Flames will always have a warm place in my heart.**


	3. Ahoy Captain Kira

**Piracy**

**Chapter 3**

**Ahoy Captain Kira**

**Brig**

Lacus woke up with a terrible headache. Her vision was slightly blurry and she wanted nothing more to slip back into unconsciousness. Of course the part of her mind that was actually awake urged her to wake up and take control of the situation and find answers to her subconscious questions. Where was she? What happened?

Sitting up with some difficulty she held her head with her hand. She found herself lying on a not to comfortable cot in a small room that at a closer look she realized was some sort of cell. The iron black bars sent chills down her spine. The rest of the cell was made of wood. She felt herself being slightly rocked from side to side, the motion causing her stomach to do little flips.

Covering her mouth with her hand to try and suppress the sudden wave of nausea Lacus shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. After she was sure that she wouldn't throw up she tried to remember what had happened.

Then it hit her. Like a tone of bricks. Her father was dead, the village was raided and burned, and she had blacked out.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered that her father was dead, killed by pirates.

"Oh, come now, wipe those tears away." She heard a voice call out to her.

She looked up and gasped. Blue hair and emerald eyes, it was the man she had seen before she blacked out. He was dressed in a simple black dress shirt that seemed to be slightly too big and narrow trousers, with a cutlass strapped to his belt.

"Who are you?" Lacus fought to keep her voice strong; even though she managed not to stutter in fear her voice was quiet and sounded weak.

The pirate smiled at her almost kindly and shook his head. "That's not important."

Lacus frowned sudden anger coming over her. He had kidnapped her taken her to some strange place and yet he had the nerve to deny her his identity!

Laughing slightly at the rebellion in the girls eyes Athrun unlocked the door and stepped into the small cell. Picking Lacus up by the arm forcing her to stand he smiled at her. "All your questions will be answered if the Captain sees fit."

Lacus didn't want to meet the captain. This man scared her enough, now she was to meet a man that held authority over him. She could only imagine how cruel and short-tempered he must be. She shook her head slightly she really shouldn't let all those childhood stories of pirates get to her head. However when one hears them all their life it's hard not to start believing that they were true.

Literally dragging the blue eyed girl out of the cell Athrun stopped only to retrieve something from a room. "Wait here and don't even think about running." Athrun warned and entered the small room leaving the door open.

Lacus stood rooted to the ground. She watched as the blue haired man shuffled around looking for something. She turned her gaze from his back to the long hallway. It was lit by oil lambs and a small amount of light could be seen peering down from the crack of a doorway at the top of a very large stairway.

Taking on last look she saw the pirate placing a piece of paper into the pocket of his shirt. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

It was now or never. She had no idea where she was but she would be damned if she was going to let herself remain here. She reopened her eyes and didn't bother to look back to see if he was close to her. Taking off in a sprint she ran towards the stairs.

She could hear pirate curing loudly behind her as he took off running. Fear gave her the adrenaline she needed to sprint up the stairs the foot steps of the buccaneer close behind her. She was blinded for a second as she left the sight of the oil lamps light but it was soon renewed; she pushed the wooden door open and rushed out to what she thought was freedom.

**Captain Quarters**

Kira strapped his cutlass to his belt and headed over to a desk that was placed to the side of his room. He did a quick check over of the riches they had required and the share written on paper that was to be given to every crew member once they arrived at their destination.

Folding the papers and placing them into a little metal box with a lock and key. After he heard the familiar "click" of the lock; angry shouts and cursing could be heard from outside. Placing the key that was attached to a golden chain around his neck Kira then grabbed his jacket. It was bit fancier than the clothes he wore during the raid but still casual enough for work and fighting.

Holding the hilt of his cutlass Kira opened his cabin doors and walked out.

**Deck**

Lacus rushed out to what she thought was freedom but was shocked and horrified to see that she was on some sort of ship. There was no where to run but she wasn't thinking about that now as her legs moved on their own; not about to allow the pirate that was behind her to catch up enough to grab her.

She ran until he had her cornered at the edge of the bow **(front of the ship).** Lacus turned around to face the pirate panting hard from running and the adrenaline rush. She locked her blue gaze with emerald and waited to see what he would do next.

Barely panting Athrun looked at the pink haired girl in annoyance and amusement. "Didn't I tell you to wait?" He asked with a stern voice. The crew was now gathering not too far behind him to see what would happen next.

Lacus whimpered slightly scared and confused, she just wanted to leave this place. Terrified that he would kill her she lowered her gaze.

"Disobedient wench." Athrun grumbled and took a step towards the girl only to have her take a step back.

Lacus felt her back hit the very edge of the ship and turned around to look at the raging water below. The rough waters promised certain death and she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against the unforgiving waves of the sea.

"You wouldn't survive more than a minute in those waters and it's a long way down to Davie Jones locker." She heard the blue haired pirate laugh behind her. She cranked her neck to glare at him. Beginning to wonder if it was better to remain aboard a ship full of pirate or to take her chances in the crashing waves below?

"He's right you know." A new voice broke threw the chattering pirates and the splashing water. Lacus turned around as did everyone else to see a brown haired man approaching the bow of the ship.

Lacus couldn't help but stare as he approached. He was very handsome to say the least with short unruly brown hair and large dark amethyst eyes that held both kindness and strength. He was lean but was also muscular; no doubt the effects of a harsh life at sea.

He approached and stood beside the pirate that head been chasing her and also was her capture. He cast a small smirk that was slightly teasing. "It's rude to ogle my dear."

Lacus blushed hard at being caught and turned her eyes away from him. "Who are you?" She mastered to get out without stuttering once she finally returned her gaze to his form.

Bowing in a mocking way the boy spoke. "Why my dear, I am Captain Kira of the Archangel. Please to be of your service."

The crew snickered sensing without trouble the mocking tone in his voice. Lacus only frowned but then gasped loudly. The Archangel! She knew of the ship as did anyone, it was a notorious pirate ship that was highly feared and known for looting, fighting, and concurring ships. Its legendary Captain Kira was just as famous if not more. She was surprised to learn that he was so young, but then again the Archangel and its captain have only been news for two years.

Kira smirked slightly at her reaction. It was similar to that of prisoners and others he had come across in the last two years. Though he had lived at sea all his life he only became in full control of his own ship for about two years, still very impressive for a 16 year old.

Getting a better look at the girl Kira was captivated by her beauty. Long pink hair that was very rare and stunning blue eyes, she was indeed a beauty to behold the type that men fantasized would be on their arms to hold as there own; but Kira was not won by beauty alone. A life at sea had taught him that beauty though temping and pleasurable for the eyes could cost a sailor his life. He couldn't cont the men he knew that had fallen for a lusty maiden only to lose everything.

Stepping towards the girl he smiled kindly. "I see that you and Athrun have met." He said giving a side glance at the blue haired man. Lacus looked at the other as well. So Athrun was his name.

Kira grabbed the terrified girl and pulled her away from the edge. Not about to let her commit suicide, by jumping in the ocean. "Now since I have given you the honor of knowing my name, I believe that it is only proper if you give me yours." Kira said gently but there was a hidden message behind it that Lacus could almost not pick up, but it was there, and it promised punishment.

Feeling rebellion conjure up again Lacus shook her head and attempted to pull her from his grasp failing miserably. "NO! I won't! You pirates killed my father, burned my village, I owe you nothing!" She screamed venting out her frustration and pain.

Kira glared at her, causing her to shiver. She was transfixed in his deadly gaze. She bit her tongue regretting that she spoke to the captain in such away. She could see his eyes darken and harden. The kindness that she saw before almost disappearing from sight. She felt his grip tighten on her upper arm and winced.

Kira regretted what he was about to do but he was the captain and to show weakness to a crew made up of pirates was deadly and could cost a man his leadership. He needed to show that he wouldn't stand for such talk against him.

Throwing the girl forward so the she was in the center of him and the crowd he removed his cutlass from his scabbard and lashed at the girl.

Lacus screamed in utter fright and covered her head with her hands as she waited for the fatal blow to hit her.

It never came….

Looking down she saw her dress tattered and gasped trying desperately to hid herself. Though she wasn't naked as she had her under dress and corset on she was humiliated as she attempted to hide herself. The crew burst out laughing and some shouting out rather mature comments that Lacus blushed furiously at. She felt tears come to her eyes; here she was standing on a ship with a crowd of pirates around her ogling and prying with their eyes.

She felt someone grab her arm and she looked up to see the captain looking down at her, a mixture of regret and apology in his eyes. "The next time you speak to someone like that it will be your life." He whispered to her. Lacus felt her eyes widened. Was this some sort of lesson? Did he embarrass her to teach her to hold her tongue? If it was she didn't know wither to be grateful or angry. On the one hand he spared her life when he could have killed her and be done with it, but on the other he had taken away her pride and dignity in one swing of his sword.

Still holding her arm Kira walked towards the doors that led down to the brig. He turned to the crew and made an announcement. "Though she is a prisoner, I will not have her traumatized and kill her by jumping into the waters. There for no one is to touch her with out her consent!"

The crew nodded their heads. Kira sighed and dragged Lacus along. He felt bad for doing that but he needed to show to the crew that no one could disrespect him like that and get away with it, but he didn't want to kill her. She didn't deserve that so in order to keep her around she would need to learn her place. He just hoped that the embarrassment she faced would teach her something; also he hoped that she would forgive him for what he did by saving her from the lusty crew who hadn't been with any women or seen one for some time.

**With Athrun**

Athrun sighed and told the crew to get back to work before Kira returned and cut off their hands for being lazy.

He understood why Kira did it and knew that his old friend would beat himself over it later. Though Kira had lived a harsh life and commanded a brutal bunch of pirates he was still kind at heart.

Athrun even remembered when the thought of Kira becoming a Captain of a ruthless and famous ship was the last thing on anyone's mind. Kira even as a child was kind and gentle. When he and Kira met he was shocked to learn that Kira was a pirate.

Athrun shook his head and cleared his mind of the past. He was about to get to his own work when a blonde came over to him. "Athrun!"

Athrun smiled at the blonde. "Hello Cagalli." Athrun greeted to the women standing in front of him.

At first glance many would assume that it was a boy that Athrun was talking to. As Cagalli was dressed in men's clothing and had two pistols strapped to her waist from her belt, one on either side of her waist, and had her hair tied back.

"What was all the commotion about? I was down checking the supplies and missed it." She questioned.

Athrun sighed. "I brought a woman back from the raid. She escaped and ran up to the deck, Kira asked her for her name and when she disrespected him he cut her dress off." Athrun explained simply.

Cagalli gasped. "He did what?"

Athrun turned to look at the blonde girl. "It was either humiliating her to teach her to watch what she says or kill her." Athrun said dryly.

Cagalli frowned understanding but still finding it harsh. "I guess."

Athrun smiled at her and left to do his own work.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel a little upset. Not because Kira had punished the girl but because Athrun was the one that brought her aboard. She dint know why but it…bothered her.

But why? Was it because it was most likely some woman who wouldn't be able to do anything and only be a burden? Or was it because she didn't like the idea of Athrun with another woman but herself? Cagalli shook the latter thought out of her head. No! It was the first! Yes that's it. She was upset because they would now have some weak being that could contribute nothing to the ship. Certainly not because she harbored and feeling for Athrun. He was nothing but a low sea dog; a crew member, an ally, nothing more.

Content with what she had confirmed Cagalli went to help out with the sails.

**Brig (Lacus's cell)**

Lacus cried into her hands and looked down at the tattered remains of her dress. She wiped her tears and sighed deeply to calm herself. This was stupid, why was she crying over a stupid dress anyways.

It wasn't like anything would happen to her now that she was in nothing but her underwear. The Captain himself had confirmed her of that before he locked her in her cell. No crew member would touch her without her consent.

Feeling a bit better at the knowledge that she wasn't going to be raped or killed. Lying down on her cot Lacus fell asleep almost instantly.

Perhaps tomorrow she would have the chance to ask questions and get some answers?

**A/N: This is what I meant for the out of character ness. You all probably hate me for making Kira such a jerk but he will become our sweet and kind Kira later on I promise. I also gave a BIG spoiler to Athrun and Cagalli, well sense this will be a KiraxLacus fic I won't develop Cagalli and Athrun relationship that well. Sorry to any Cagalli and Athrun fans.**

**Hopefully the next one will be up soon!**

**Tootles!**


	4. Stellar Likes Grog

**Piracy**

**Chapter 4**

**Stellar Likes Grog**

Dearka rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to sooth his pounding head that was suffering the horrid effect of a headache.

As Cagalli had predicted he had brought the Governors daughter, Flay aboard the ship. Unfortunately for him the girl was loud and unimaginable annoying. She had screamed and whined so much that she hadn't been on the ship for even a day before he couldn't take it anymore and threw her in the brig.

Kira had just laughed at him as Dearka was given the soul responsibility of keeping the girl alive as no one wanted to take care of her.

He was headed down to the cells to feed the captives as punishment for bringing the spoiled brat on board.

As soon as he approached her cell she immediately sat up and began whining and crying. Dearka rolled his eyes and placed her food on the floor. "Stop that before your tongue gets cut out."

She shut her mouth for a moment before starting again. "Why am I here? Where's my father? I want to go home! Let me talk to the captain!"

Dearka rolled his eyes and frowned. "Listen Your father is most likely dead, your not going home, the captain doesn't want to talk to you and as for why you are here….well I was going to use you as a comfort woman but don't worry that ship as long ago sailed."

Flay looked scared at the though but she soon started pouting again. "Why won't you let me talk to the captain?" She asked her voice actually serious.

Dearka looked at her. "He doesn't want to talk to you but if it will get you to shut up about it I'll see what I can do." Dearka said in a laid back voice and then left her alone and headed to another cell.

They didn't have very many captives in fact they only had two. The other Dearka hadn't seen or met. He approached a cell that was a few down from Flay's and unlocked it to step inside.

He saw a girl with pink hair sleeping on the small cot with what appeared to be the remains of a dress as a pillow. She only had her corset and under dress on. Normally he would try to make a pass but this was the girl that the captain had promised to kill anyone who touched her without her consent.

Kicking the cot none to gently the girl woke up with a start. "Thought you might like some food?" He said with a grin.

Lacus looked up at the man above her. "Oh, umm…yes thank you." She said as he placed the small tray of food on the floor near the cot.

He smiled at her. "Polite thing aren't you."

Lacus looked away. "Just because I'm a prisoner don't been I should be uncivilized."

Dearka laughed at that. "No one would blame you here lass. Cursing and rude behavior is a regular thing. Don't get me wrong there are a few gents on board but not too many."

Lacus smiled slightly this man seemed friendly enough. "I'm Lacus Clyne." Lacus said taking a sip of water that was given to her in a small time can.

"Dearka Elsman." Dearka said giving a grin. He saw that she seemed very troubled about something. "Listen; don't let the others get to you. They are all mostly talk I doubt that any of us would touch of disrespect you since you're on the Captains good side." Dearka sighed.

Lacus looked up at the last part. "On his good side?" Lacus asked in utter confusion.

Dearka smiled a goofy grin. "Yeah, the old sea dog as always had a soft spot. Though he is a just as brutal in battle as the rest of us, you can't tell me that in those big violet eyes of his aren't the kindness of a saint." Dearka said playfully as if he didn't believe a word he said was true.

Her brow knotting in thought Lacus pondered the idea of her being on the captains "good side". This could work out in her benefit. Perhaps that meant she would be safe until they docked at where ever they were headed.

Looking up to ask where they were headed Lacus was a bit surprised to see that he had already left. Was she so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't been able to hear the loud slam of the door and clicking of the lock?

No matter she doubted that he would have answered her anyways. Sighing sadly she leaned her head against the cold wood of the cells walls. The place was very damp and cold, a breeding ground for disease. She just hoped that if she did catch anything it would be a cold and nothing worse.

Leaning over she picked up the tray of food and began eating, making sure to eat the small amount of vegetables; the effects of scurvy not appealing to her and the vitamin c would hopefully be enough to keep her healthy.

A few hours pasted until a familiar figure approached her cell. Looking up Lacus saw none other than the captain himself. She was shocked to see him here.

Unlocking the door to the cell he walked in and grabbed her by the arm. He didn't speak a word, but lead her out of the cell. His pace was quick and Lacus did have a heard time keeping up but every time she felt like she would fall he slowed down and allowed her to catch herself.

Leading her up to the main deck where she discovered that it was raining a bit hard. The waves were high but not so that it was overly dangerous. The crew was scurrying around trying to take down the main sail before they were blown way off coarse **(I know nothing about sailing)**

She stayed close to the Captain not wanting to get in anyone's way but also that she didn't fall flat on her face; with his fast pace and the slippery deck not making it easy.

After pushing themselves past a hectic crew and the hard rain she found herself warm all of a sudden. She looked around to see herself standing in a reverently nicely decorated room. It was warm with the several oil lamps and a small fire place in the corner that had a screen to prevent coal from sliding onto the wooden floor as the ship swayed harshly.

This was with out a doubt the captains' cabin as there was only one bed that was covered in several blankets to keep warm. Even if this was the captains' cabin it wasn't an exception to the dampness of living on a ship and several blankets were needed.

Wrapping her arms around herself Lacus tried to warm her wet skin from the rain. She saw the brown haired boy at a large wardrobe and he pulled out something before returning to her.

"Here." He said simply throwing an article of clothing at her. She unfolded it to see a beautiful maroon colored dress in her hands with white ruffles in the front. She looked up at him in question. He only smiled.

"Can't have you running about in your underwear now can we?" He asked teasingly.

Lacus frowned. "I wouldn't have to if someone didn't cut off my dress." She mumbled but soon regretted it. She looked up to look at him to see if he heard her. He didn't appear to. He had his back turned to her respectively while she changed and was busing himself with a small green parrot that was pitched on a small stand by the bed.

Changing quickly taking advantage of the kindness of him lending her a dress; Lacus dressed as quickly as possible. The dress was a perfect fit, as if it was made for her.

Turning around sensing that she was done Kira smiled at the girl. "It fits; good I wasn't sure if it would."

Lacus turned to him. "I didn't know that pirates kept women clothing on board."

Kira laughed at that. "Well normally we don't. That dress as well as the others belonged to my mother. I keep them because they come in handy when the women of our ship need to go into town; also it's a nice reminder of her."

Lacus nodded understanding. She didn't have anything to remember her mother by and she always wished she did. So she understood the sentimental value the dress must hold and vowed to take good care of it.

The bird that Kira had been petting soon fluttered its wings and chirped happily causing the two occupants of the room to turn their heads.

"What a cute little bird." Lacus whispered as the parrot jumped onto Kira's waiting hand.

Holding his hand with the bird perched Kira looked at the blue eyed girl. "His name is Tori."

Lacus held out to own hand and giggled as the small creature jumped onto her own palm and titled its head at her.

"Umm I was wondering if you could clear a few things up for me." Lacus said timidly not wanting him to get mad at her though she had a feeling that he wouldn't.

"What is it that you would like to know?" Kira asked gently.

"Well, I guess my main question would be why did you attack my village?" Lacus said sadly.

Kira looked at her. "We needed to re-supply and get rid of the ships that were being built. It was rumored that they were strong military ships and having them on the waters would have been a huge threat. We couldn't ignore that so we attacked."

Lacus bit her lip. "So many people lost their homes and money that they worked hard for all their life. Doesn't that bother you?"

Kira looked at her. "It does, but it is also what I grew up around. I myself have lost several homes not to pirates but to soldier while I was a young child. After doing such things and witnessing them over so many years it becomes numb to ones self." Kira answered honestly.

Lacus looked at him. "Have you lived at sea all your life?"

Kira nodded. "For the most part, when I was between the ages of 6 and 8 I lived in a small fishing village off the cost of Orb. That's where I met my friend and first mate Athrun. Other than that yes, I was even born on a ship."

"That must be tough. I had heard that the life at sea was very brutal and harsh." Lacus whispered.

Kira sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "It is but it is also boring. Long journeys take up much time and there isn't much to do. However it is the only life I have ever known and I wouldn't change it for an "honest" life style any day."

Placing a hand on her chin as the bird flew back to its master Lacus thought. She guessed her understood. She had never thought of a life style than her own so why should he?

"So what do I do know?" Lacus asked hoping that he wouldn't send her back to her cell.

Placing the green bird back on its perch he looked at her. "You can do whatever you like. You have no real purpose for being here and as long as you behave I won't put you back in your cell."

Lacus nodded understanding.

Kira continued after he removed his wet jacket and slung it over a chair. "You'll be moved to a bunk with my sister and Stellar. Nothing fancy but it is better than the cell."

Lacus looked at him in confusion and gratification. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kira laughed. "You really have done nothing to deserve to be here. You were only brought aboard because Athrun didn't want to leave you there on your own, plus you are well behaved which is more than what I can say for our other captive. So I see no real reason why you should be locked up."

Lacus gave her thanks and left the cabin with Kira. The sun was now out and the rain and wind had stopped with its arrival.

Kira lead her over below the ship to a different part not the brig. It was with many twist and turns and several hallways all narrow. She walked behind him as he pushed a door open and the walked in.

Feeling a bit self-conscious was something Lacus couldn't control. All eyes seemed to on them as they entered the medium sized room that seemed to be used for eating. It had several tables all where crowded with men talking, laughing and some arguing.

Kira lead her to a table near the back where a large counter separated the rest of the room from a cooking area. She looked to see two blonde buccaneers look up and take notice of Kira and herself.

"Cagalli, Stellar this is Lacus and she will be bunking with you two until further notice." Kira said simply.

Lacus looked at them from behind Kira back ignoring some of the leers she knew she was getting. Once she saw their faces his was shocked to see that they were girls, on of them even being the woman she met at the party.

Both dressed in rugged clothing, Cagalli had her hair tied back and the girl she assumed was Stellar had a piece of cloth tied around her head as a bandana.

Neither bothered to question as to why Lacus would be their new roommate they just gave a friendly greeting, which Lacus returned with a smile.

Kira left them shortly though after he was called over by another group and left Lacus to get acquainted with the two blondes.

Moving over Cagalli patted the seat between her and Stellar signaling Lacus to take a seat.

"Hello I'm Stellar." The shorter and younger girl said happily almost naive.

"I'm Lacus." Lacus said friendly.

"I'm Cagalli in case you don't remember we met at the party." Cagalli said before taking a drink out of her mug.

"I remember." Lacus said nodded. The she remembered how Cagalli was the one she had to pull Yunna away from and that led her to wondering what had happened to him, not that she was particular concerned.

"Stellar likes your hair." The younger girl said fiddling with Lacus pink hair.

"Thank you." Lacus said hesitantly she was a bit confused at the way the girl spoke in the third person.

"Don't mind her that's how she always talks. She never went to school as she grew up on streets with her brothers." Cagalli said rather bluntly sensing the pink haired girls' confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Lacus said looking into Stellars magenta eyes.

Stellar only shook her head and giggled. "That's alright Stellar is fine."

"Are you two the only females on board?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli shook her head. "No Merna the cook and Murrue the surgeon are also here."

"I always thought people believed that woman on a ship were bad luck." Lacus stated.

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, but this ship is different plus without us I doubt only about half of the work would get done. Men are so lazy sometimes."

Lacus laughed as did Stellar.

"Here" Cagalli said handing Lacus the mug she had been drinking out of. Lacus only looked at it in confusion. "You look cold this will without a doubt warm you up plus it's really good."

Giving her thanks Lacus wrapped her hands around the metal mug and brought it to her lips. Before she took a drink she looked at the substance. It resembled dirty brown water and smelt strong and bitter. Lacus couldn't identify the substance but she was certain that she had smelt it before.

"It's not poison." Cagalli laughed.

Nodded and not wanting to see rude or ungrateful Lacus brought the mug to her lips and took a fairly large drink.

Almost immediately she sputtered out the foul tasting beverage and began coughing. It was bitter and tasted foul.

Stellar and Cagalli only laughed as Stellar took the drink away and took a sip of her own.

"I guess it takes some getting use to the taste of alcohol." Cagalli laughed and gave Lacus a hypothetic look.

Lacus was too busy taking deep breaths to ease her of the taste that lingered in her mouth she just hoped that she would throw up.

"Stellar likes grog." Stellar said after she downed the rest of the drink.

"Grog?" Lacus questioned.

"What you just drank it's a mixture of rum and water; never met any self-respecting pirate that didn't enjoy it." Cagalli explained.

"Oh, ump…." Lacus didn't know what to say.

"Come now you must be tired, it's been a long day for everyone. Well show you to our bunks." Cagalli said and the three girls stood up and headed out.

Truth is told Lacus wasn't tired in the least as she spent most of her time sleeping in the cell. However she was curious as to where she would be staying.

The two blondes lead her down very narrow hallways that lead to an opening. It was large and many bunks were built into the walls of the ship and some hammocks were there as well. She followed them to the back were a large curtain was set up. Pushing it aside they showed her where they would be staying.

"This is our part of the room, careful of the men though sometimes they like to pull back the curtain to peek on us. It don't happen often though, not unless they want a beating from us, it usually only happens when they are to drunk to have common sense." Cagalli said casually.

"This is your bunk" Stellar said pointing to a bottom bunk. There were two sets of bunks.

"Stellar sleeps on the top one and Cagalli sleeps on that one." Stellar explained and pointed to the bottom bunk across from Lacus.

Nodding the three girls got ready for bed. Not to long after they had settled the men of the ship could be heard entering the room quite loudly.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Cagalli and Stellar shouted angrily and the room became silence.

Lacus only laughed.

**Lacus' Village**

Yunna pounded his hands angrily on the tables. "We have to find her! Track her down!" The purple haired man whined like a child.

"We have no idea where they are headed. We need to get experienced soldiers to look for them." A man said. He was a one of the people in charge of the village along with the governor and one other man.

"I sent a letter to the navy; we should get a reply back any day now." Another spoke.

Yunna seemed to calm down a bit but was still upset.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is right. We can't risk going against them on our own. Plus we have no boats to use. They were burned to the ground during the raid. What is important is rebuilding the village and then we will address the matters of the pirates." George Allster said looking at Yunna. He wanted revenge as much as the next person but he couldn't let things be done on impulse.

Yunna only pouted and crossed his arms much like a young child being told her couldn't have a cookie until after he finished his dinner.

He vowed to himself that he would get Lacus back and her fortune.

**A/N Ok I wrote this in one sitting believe it or not so don't hate me for any mistakes! Things are a bit jumbled up and confusing but all will be cleared up in future chapters. **

**I found out that there is another Gundam Seed pirate story! DAMIT and I thought I was the first! Though I have never read it that's what I have been told grr…..!**

**To all my reviewers thank you so much!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Ship Ahoy

**Piracy**

**Chapter 5**

**Ship Ahoy!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**With Lacus**

Lacus groaned as she felt the familiar sensation of sea sickness take over. She had been on the ship for a dreaded 3 weeks now and everyday the rocky motion of the ship seemed to get worse and worse. Stellar and Cagalli attempted to help in anyways possible they even got the cook Merna to prepare her some "special" soup.

Special was the key word for that. It was a dark brown and resembled a paste more than a soup but beggars can't be choosers and Lacus had downed the lot without complaint.

It did help her stomach a bit after a few hours she would always end up retching the substance back up again.

"Yargg." Lacus moaned burying her face into her pillow on her bunk.

"Now you're sounding like a pirate." A voice chuckled from behind her.

Looking up Lacus gazed at Cagalli in despair. "Why am I the only on sick?"

Cagalli only laughed. "Have you ever heard of a pirate that got sea sick?"

Muttering something incurrent, Lacus flopped her face back into the pillow.

"It will pass don't worry." Cagalli said tiredly she had been saying this ever sense Lacus had gotten sick and it never helped the pink haired girl.

"Where are we going anyways?" Lacus asked, she figured that it was a good time. She and Cagalli had quickly become friends and she figured that she had proven herself trustworthy.

Cagalli frowned at first to be pondering the thought of telling Lacus but she shrugged and then smiled. "We are heading to Orb, do you know of it?"

Lacus nodded who didn't. It was a large and expansive city on the other side of the continent. "Yes I do."

"Well that's where we are going but I heard Kira talking to Athrun about making a stop at Orogono first." Cagalli explained.

Confused Lacus pressed her lips together trying to remember everything she learned in Geography but the city or town didn't ring a bell. "Where is that?"

Cagalli smiled. "I can't tell you that just in case you decide to escape and tell people of your adventure with us." Cagalli said wistfully.

Frowning Lacus holds her throbbing head in her hands. She didn't have the attention span to argue with Cagalli the nausea from the sea sickness was corrupting her poor head into a head ache.

"Here I brought you something." Cagalli says while holding up a flask of some sort.

"What is it?" Lacus ponders opening the cap and the strong smell of sea water and…something else enters her nostrils.

"It will cure anything you got, but if I told you what it was you would never drink it." Cagalli said smiling.

Cringing Lacus hesitated before raising the flask to her lips. It was most defiantly sea water mixed with something bitter and sour. It tasted horrible but she forced it down her throat as she was desperate.

Handing the small silver container back to Cagalli, Lacus wiped her moth with the back of her hand.

"I got to go now but it should start working in a few minutes." Cagalli muttered before heading out of the room flask in hand.

Lying back down on the bed blue eyes blinked boredly at the wooden frame of the top bunk. Like Cagalli said the strange brew was working and she could feel her head start to lighten and clear. Now she could think straight without a strong wave of nausea- almost.

As her mind cleared she thought back to her father and the village. She knew that she would never see them again but after the past three weeks of being on this ship she accepted that she would not see them again, especially her father as he was dead.

Then there was her fiancée. She did not miss him in the least. He was pompous, stuck up and flirtatious and that was being kind. What had ever possessed her father arrange her to be wed to such a man was bewildering.

Huffing slightly at the thought Lacus pouted. Even the idea of marring such a man made her want to stomp her feet in disapproval like a small child.

A hearty chuckle at the curtain that separated the woman's part of the room from the men's caught Lacus's attention.

"You look cute like that, all worked." The infamous Captain Kira said leaning against the wall while holding the curtain back with one hand.

Blushing slightly from the tease Lacus sat up.

"Come on put your dress on and follow me." Kira said and was about to leave when he saw Lacus make no move to get up. "Unless you want to entire crew to see you in such a state I suggest you hurry." Kira said in a teasing voice.

Eyes widening, Lacus scampered off the bed and grabbed the dress she had taken off just in case she was sick. It would be shame to ruin such a pretty dress one that was lending to her at that.

After Kira left behind the curtain to give the pink haired some privacy Lacus quickly changed. Stepping out a few moments later she went up to the captain of the Ship.

"All right." Lacus said in a quiet voice to get his attention.

Turning to look down at the young woman Kira smiled. "Let's go." He said simply.

Lacus nodded but was shaking slightly she hadn't seen Kira in a while and though she felt an unnatural sense of security around him she couldn't help but be nervous. This was after all a famous scourge of the sea.

"My dear no need to have the Davies." Kira remarked at seeing the girl shaking.

"I'm not scared! I'm just nervous!" Lacus shouted while blushing slightly.

Kira only laughed the girl was cute he had to admit. "Come with me."

After a few minutes Kira led Lacus to a door that was located near the stairwell that led to the main deck of the ship. Taking the girl by the wrist Kira led her into the room.

It was plainly decorated with several coats set up. A large dresser was at the back of the room and there were several cabinets along the sides of the walls. Nothing special was about the room except it seemed a bit more sanitary and clean, even with some dark stains on the beds that Lacus had a chilling feeling was blood.

Before the blue eyed girl could as anything Kira went up to a room located at the back and knocked gently. Almost immediately a woman older than them but young enough to be in her mid twenties came to the door.

"Oh, Captain is there anything wrong? Are you injured or sick?" A browned haired woman asked inspecting the young man for any signs of illness or wounds.

"No mum I am fine. I came here because I have an assistant for you." Kira said with a smile and reached behind him and motioned for Lacus to step forward with his hand.

"Oh and who is this young lady?" the woman known as mum asked kindly.

"Lacus Clyne." Lacus said simply and curtsied.

"I am Murrue, but you can call me mum if you like. Everyone else on this ship does." Murrue said looking at Kira with serene brown eyes.

Kira only laughed. "Well you are rather motherly, even you must admit."

Sighing, Murrue shooed Kira out of the room. "Now if you don't mind I would like to teach this young lady some basics cant have her making any mistakes on you sea dogs, now can I?"

Laughing still Kira left the room with a smile.

Turing her attention to Lacus Murrue smiled. "Well now what do you know about medicine?"

Blinking Lacus stuttered. "Now a few things, like how to treat a fever and I once wrapped a broken leg for one of my father's workers, only once though."

"That's good enough for know. The rest is pretty much self taught as you go along. First I'm going to show you how to properly wash bandages." Murrue said jumping right to work.

"Umm…if you don't mind could you explain what is going on?" Lacus asked confused. One minute she was in her bed the next she was learning how to wash bandages and linins.

"Oh of course how silly of me. I should have known that the Captain didn't explain anything." Murrue said shaking her head. "Well this is the medical room in case you haven't caught on and sense the Captain doesn't want you hanging around contributing nothing he as asked me if I would like some helps. So that is what you are doing my dear, helping me." Murrue explained.

"Oh, well alright." Lacus said not liking that she wasn't asked her opinion but she always liked to help around and if working here would be enough to fill her part then she could live with it.

"Alright now let's get these linins clean." Murrue said dumping a batch of dirty rags in a tub of water.

**Main Deck**

Kira approached Mwu who was steering the ship and stood beside him. "I trust everything is on course." Kira said looking out over the water.

"No problems here Captain." Mwu said as she gently turned the ship to the left to avoid a rock.

"Tell me…" Kira didn't get to finish as a loud shout interrupted.

"Ship Ahoy!"

Everyone looked out to the water and saw another ship fast approaching them. It wasn't as big as there's but it was fast.

As it came into better view over the light mist Kira's eyes widen slightly.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Kira shouted and ran down the small set of stairs to get to the main deck again.

"Load the cannons! Shinn keep a look out for anymore ships!" Kira shouted to the young boy that was on a small ledge near the top of the fore topmast.

"Aye Aye" was the response.

Everyone ran up to the main deck with the exception of Mwu who was steering, the cook, Murrue and Lacus.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked as he approached Kira who was busy shouting orders.

"Look." Kira said pointing out towards the ship that was approaching fast.

Athrun quickly caught on and started helping Kira getting everyone into position.

"Where is Cagalli?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked out and saw the blonde in question shouting at the poor crew to load the canons faster. "Over there." Athrun said pointing with his left hand.

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted to get his sisters attention.

"WHAT!" She snapped after scolding a crew member for dropping a cannon ball.

"Leave them be and get over here." Kira shouted.

Grumbling Cagalli headed over to her brother and captain.

**Murrues Medical Room**

"What's going on?" Lacus asked hearing all the shouting even from below the deck.

"I don't know hold on a minute." Murrue said stepping out side and grabbing one of the younger members. "

"What's going on?" Murrue questioned.

"The Captain ordered everyone on the deck, a ship is approaching fast." The young ma no older than twelve answered.

"I see." Murrue said leaving the boy and headed back into the room.

Holding the door open by wedging a block of wood under the door Murrue ran to the cabinets and pulled out lots of salve and bandages.

"What are you doing?" Lacus asked very confused and slightly frightened.

"If there is a battle we have to be ready." Murrue said and continued pulling out linins.

Shocked Lacus helped anyways and prepared the beds just in case.

**Mystery Ship**

"Is that the ship Commander?" a man dressed in a uniform asked.

"Yes, the legendary Archangel." The commander murmured looking at the ship threw a pair of bronze binoculars.

"What are your orders?" The same man asked. He was obviously the second in command

"Load the canons and prepare for battle. We sink her today." Was the commander's response as he lowered the binoculars and headed to the upper deck.

"Yes sir!" the second in command said and hurried to place the order.

The commander smiled. "Yes, you go down today Archangel you and your captain."

**a/n: ok I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm kicking myself as you read so please don't be to mad. The chapter was a bit rushed but I found it boring that nothing was happening while they were just sitting on the ship so I'm going to throw in a battle! I'll put in more Kira and Lacus moments later on I promise!**

**: Cuddles with Kira and Lacus plusies: Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Laurasia

**Piracy**

**Laurasia**

**Chapter 6**

"FIRE!" the captain of the mystery ship shouted and no sooner the loud thunder of gun powder igniting echoed threw the air.

All on the ship watched as the canon balls neared the target ship only to miss as the Ship swerved to the left.

Gritting his teeth the captain scowled. "Load up the next round! We can't let them get close to us." He shouted.

The crew scurried around trying to loud the large canons as quickly as possible. The Archangel was fast, faster than there ship and would be able to get close soon if they didn't hurry.

"Captain we are ready when you are!" The second in command shouted over the shouts of the crew.

Nodding the Captain took another look at the enemy ship. "Aim….FIRE!" He shouted again.

Meanwhile on the Archangel Mwu was doing his best to avoid the second round of canons. He swerved the ship to the right and just barely managed to avoid the shots again.

Cagalli who had lost her footing as the sharp turn was made glared at Mwu from her position on the decks floor. "HEY! A little warning next time!" She shouted as Stellar pulled the girl to her feet.

"If you weren't so clumsy mate then we wouldn't have this problem!" Mwu shouted back with a slight smirk sent in Cagallis direction before putting his concentration back to steering the ship.

"Why you…." Cagalli trailed off as a sharp yank at her arm pulled her attention from the older blonde to Athrun who was glaring but had a smile of amusement on his face. "Leave Mwu alone or do you want to sink?" Athrun asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

Cagalli snorted and pulled herself out of the others grasp. "Shut up!"

"Aim, FIRE!" the three including Stellar who had been forgotten temporally looked up as they heard their captains voice break threw the commotion.

The canon balls flew threw the air and just barely missed the enemy ship that was a fair distance away.

Scowling in annoyance Kira who was near the ships front turned around and shouted. "Mwu get us close enough to board!"

"Are you nuts! We'll get torn apart before we get within a hundred feet!" Mwu shouted. He knew that Kira wanted to board so that they could end the battle quickly as the entire crew was highly skilled at hand to hand combat but this ship was heavily armed with canons and catapults. Getting to close could mean swimming with the fishes.

"What other choice do we have? Slowly running out of ammo here or taking our chances by getting closer?" Kira asked as he walked up the small flight of stairs to where Mwu was steering the ship.

"If that's the case you better steer captain." Mwu said and gave Kira the helm. Kira took it and shouted for the crew to get ready.

**Murrue's Medical Room**

Lacus stumbled slightly as the ship jerked yet again and held her arms out to stop her from face planting into the wall. "What's going on up there?" Lacus shouted to no in particular.

Murrue didn't answer only scrambled around to make sure that the things she pulled out didn't scatter around the room. She would need them later, which was almost a defiant.

"Are we just supposed to stay down here and do nothing?" Lacus asked looking at the woman while trying not to topple over when the ship did another turn.

"What would you rather be doing?" Murrue asked while running over to a cabinet to get a basket to hold the items.

"Well…" Lacus began and tried walking with difficulty. "I suppose I would rather be helping them fight I guess." Lacus said with a slight blush she could almost picture herself fighting with horrible talent.

Murrue laughed slightly. "You? Fight? My dear a little beauty like you most likely can't even hold up a cutlass." Murrue chuckled getting a frown from the pink haired girl in response.

"Never mind such thoughts and help me!" Murrue ordered and Lacus scurried over.

**Main Deck of the Archangel**

"Canon to port!" Shinn who was still on look out shouted down from the crow's nest **(name of the ledge thanks sulimike23)** to Kira who was steering and a second later Kira turned the ship to evade.

They were getting closer to the enemy ship which meant it was getting more dangerous. They hadn't been hit yet but it was getting harder and harder to evade the cannons.

"Athrun are you ready over there?" Kira asked as he carefully turned the ship to get at a better angle.

"We are just need to get close enough!" Athrun shouted back. He and a few others including Cagalli and Stellar were waiting until the ship was close enough for them to dock.

"Stay down until we are close enough!' Kira commanded as the other ship would most likely try to fire at them.

**Enemy Ship**

"Captain the Archangel is fast approaching!" the second in command shouted hysterical.

"What are they doing down there? I told them to hit and skin that ship!" The captain shouted in anger.

"It's to fast! We can't hit it. They will be close enough to dock any minute! What do we do?" The second in command asked in panic and annoyance that the captain wasn't properly handling the situation.

Looking out the Captain say the black ship approaching the sails almost touching that of there own. "Get everyone ready. They will no doubt try to board us. Don't let them set one foot on our ship!" the captain ordered and step down from his platform to get ready with the rest of the crew for the attack but he made sure to stay near the back.

**Archangel with Athrun**

Everyone was slightly crouched so that if a canon did hit they wouldn't be the unfortunate target. Shinn who had been on the look out came down and now was standing beside Stellar and Athrun.

"Who are they anyways?" Shinn asked looking over the ships siding for a name.

Athrun couldn't see one either. "It looks like a military ship sense it's built more strongly than the average ship." Athrun replied. "Then again if they could have stolen it." Athrun continued as it was possible.

"Stellar don't think they are pirates. Look they all have uniforms on." Stellar said pointing at the crew that was running around on the enemy ship.

Athrun looked and noticed for the first time the clean cut navy uniform everyone seemed to be wearing excluding a few men who wore red; he assumed they were of higher rank. "If that's the case we will have to be more careful. They are most likely not as talented with a cutlass of pistol but they have stronger and more accurate guns so don't take them too likely." Athrun warned as he knew that most pirates got cocky while fighting the military. While soldier were trained they weren't trained in brutal combat like a pirate but their weapons where more efficient.

"It doesn't matter." Cagalli who just joined the conversation said with a shrug. No sooner than the words left her mouth the planks that they would use to board where lowered.

"Come on!" Cagalli shouted as she dashed across on of the boards followed shortly by Athrun and the rest.

**With Kira**

After steadying the ship at a good distance Kira watched as the planks where lowered and his sister followed by the rest of the crew dashed across. He gave the helm to Dearka who was near by.

"Hey! That means I can't get in on the action!" Dearka pouted. Kira only laughed as he ran towards the planks to join the fight.

"I'll make it up to you later!" Kira shouted over his shoulder.

He was able to get across quickly as the crew parted for him and allowed him to go ahead. As soon as his feet touched the plank a gun shot wisped by his head causing him to duck slightly.

A few men in front of him where having difficulty as the soldiers on the ship tried to shot them down, a few fell into the water but only a few as most had made it across already and where taking them out.

The smell of gun powder entered Kiras nostrils and he winced mentally. He never liked the smell and it was now heavy in the air, from the pistols and canons.

"Get them away from the canons!" Kira shouted to his crew once he made it across. They immediately responded to the order and headed to the canons. Even though the enemy was racing to save their canons from the pirates.

The sound of metal clashing and agonizing cries from men filled the air. It was nothing pleasant but was nothing new to a pirate. Kira cut down a few soldiers who had tried to take him down once they realized that the others responded to his orders. It was hard to know that he was the captain though as everyone was dressed very similar.

After he was finished Kira looked around to see Cagalli and Stellar tag teaming a fairly large group of men who looked utterly stunned to see woman fighting. Laughing slightly he turned his attention away from the scene to see a man dressed in a red clean uniform standing near the back. He was better dressed than the others and had a large hat on that Kira felt made him look very pompous. However the uniform clearly marked him as the captain and Kira walked towards him his boats heavy against the wooden deck.

Only after Kira stabbed another soldier to his death did the other captain seem to notice him.

"Who are you?" He demanded staring at Kira.

Kira smiled slightly and bowed mockingly. "Why Kira Yamato _sir_," Kira said like he was introducing himself a former party but put a drawl on the sir part to sound slightly snobbish.

Freezing slightly at the name the captain glowered at the other. He new the name well as the Captain of the Archangel, he was hoping to run into him but once that became reality he became stricken with fear and bewilderment. This young man no older than 16 was the highly feared scourge of the sea?

"Well then I must say it is an honor to finally meet the captain of the Archangel." The older man spat hotly.

Kira only grinned. "Can't say I feel the same. I mean your ship doesn't even have a name." Kira laughed refereeing to the fact that there was no name written on the ships sides.

Growling the man charged while screaming. "It's the Laurasia!" the man swiped at Kira with his drawn sword.

Kira countered and both pushed back Kira wining the short strength test. "Well then Captain of the Laurasia, prepare to lose your ship." Kira said simply and there swords clashed again the sound attracting the attention of the others.

Athrun and Shinn quickly got the canons under control and turned to see their captain fighting with another man. Kira was using one hand while the other was swinging with both.

"Think he'll go easy on them?" Shinn asked glancing at Athrun from the side.

Athrun laughed. "Maybe for a little while."

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli glared down at the man at her feet as he groveled, begging her to spar his life. Stellar had left to awhile ago to help the others out, leaving Cagalli with a man clinging to her ankles.

"Stop that! You call your self a man?" Cagalli shouted kicking the man to release her from his grasp. She was both annoyed and stunned that a soldier would act in such away.

The man only sniffled before curling back up in a ball; he was a one of the younger men maybe 17.

Turning around to find Athrun and the others Cagalli bumped into something hard. Looking up she saw a very muscular man towering over her. He didn't look too pleased.

"I'll teach you to pick on Sam!" the man grumbled. Cagalli raised and eyebrow at him before he swung a hug fist towards her.

"AH!" Cagalli screeched in more shock than terror. His fist hit the floor as Cagalli stepped back. Before the huge man could attack again the blade of a cutlass could be seen piercing threw the chest of the massive creature.

Cagalli blinked at the body as it fell with a hard thud to the deck. Looking up she saw the arrogant smile of Athrun Zala who was looking between triumph and worry.

"Now this is a first the great hellcat of the Archangel needing to be rescued like a common damsel in distress." Athrun teased knowing that it would ruffle her feathers.

"SHUT UP!" Cagalli yelled at him glaring. She gave one last look at the still groveling man who was known as Sam behind her that now looked shocked to see his 'friend' dead, before stomping off.

Snickering slightly Athrun followed.

**Back with Kira**

Kira was still fighting the captain toying with him slightly. He could easily over power this man but with the crowd forming all his own men as the others of the enemy crew where either to busy fighting of groveling, because of them though he thought he would put on a bit of a show.

"Getting tired?" The man panted as Kira slowed down his movements again to throw the other off balance.

Smirking slightly Kira charged like lightning and stabbed his cutlass threw the other captains chest just below his heart. It wasn't deep enough to kill instantly but he wouldn't survive it.

"No." Kira said simple as an answer to the mans question. Sheathing his cutlass in its scabbard Kira turned to the crew and they shouted in victory as the soldiers surrendered at seeing the captain fall.

With his back turned to the man Kira didn't see the man slowly pull out a golden pistol from his coat and aim it at Kiras turned back. With the little strength he had left the man fired. Kira senses told him that something wasn't right and he turned just in time to avoid getting hit in squarely in the chest but in the shoulder instead.

Several gasped and Shinn who was the closet to the fallen man besides Kira finished him off quickly with a swing of his own cutlass.

Clutching his shoulder Kira gritted his teeth in pain. It wasn't that deep but it was bleeding a lot. In attempt to stop the bleeding Kira clenched his hand tighter.

"Damn." Kira swore before Mwu approached him.

"You alright?" Mwu asked with concern.

Nodding in the positive Kira replied. "I'm fine."

"You should see Murrue." Mwu said before adding. "I'll come with you."

Kira smirked slightly threw the pain. "I think you just want an excuse to see her sense you aren't injured that is as far as I can tell."

"Oh but I am injured, my heart is broken from her constant denial of the mutual love that blooms between us." Mwu proclaimed like a love sick poet. Kira only laughed at the over dramatic voice that came along with it.

"All right I'll go see her." Kira agreed before calling Athrun over to his side. "Tell the others to loot the place and bring all they can onto the ship, I don't want prisoners, they are soldiers so it isn't like we can sell them at another town also we will be arriving in a few days so they shouldn't be too bored with no slaves to torment." Kira said with a heavy sigh the wound was really starting to hurt but he kept his stature strong.

"I'll right, you're going to see mum I presume so I will head there once everything is finished." Athrun said taking a quick look at Kiras shoulder and wincing as he saw the blood and the skin starting to flack around the torn shirt.

"Thanks." Kira said and headed across the planks to the ship escorted by Mwu of course.

**Murues Medical Room**

A few men where in the room but not many, merely a small group of three who where one of the firsts to climb aboard the ship and got a few deep lashes from bullets. They where bandaged and one even tried to make a pass on Lacus only to be whacked upside the head by Murrue in disapproval.

Lacus watched as the left the room grimacing from the provocative wink the same man sent her way.

"They aren't always like that my dear, it has just been awhile sense a new girl has been abroad, believe me they tired the same thing with Cagalli and Stellar even me a few of them but they learn fast." Murrue said as she placed some linins in a tub to be washed.

Lacus nodded as Murrue disappeared into her room before a knock at the door was heard. Spinning around Lacus as surprised to see the Captain standing there with a blonde man. His right hand clutching his right shoulder.

At better look she saw that he was wounded and rushed over to him. "Oh my! Come sit down!" Lacus fused and pointed to a coat not to far from her.

Kira took his seat and winched as he removed his hand to allow Lacus a better look. As the pink haired girl looked at the wound Murrue came back into the room.

"Kira! What happened?" Murrue cried and rushed over fussing over Kira like a mother hen.

"Aw you don't even ask how I am." Mwu pouted looking over the brown haired woman in a slightly perverted daze complete with a cocky grin.

Murrue glared and waved him out of the room. "Unless you are hurt get out! I can't be distracted by you're..."

"Good looks?" Mwu asked.

Murrue snorted. "….foolishness."

Mwu mocked hurt but left anyways not about to risk a woman's raft.

Murrue was about to push the young mans shirt off his shoulder when an idea hit her. "Umm Lacus I need to do something important right now, like make sure that the more stubborn ones aren't hurt. Could you take care of him for me?" Murrue asked sweetly.

Lacus blushed and was about to protest when the woman left out the door in a hurry. Turning towards the young man who looked just as confused she cleared her throat.

"Umm…" Lacus started but didn't say anything else. Kira raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior but shrugged it of and pulled his shirt down so that his right shoulder was exposed and hung loosely on his forearm.

Both blushing, Lacus from the sight of Kira toned upper chest and Kira from the bold movement.

Trying to suppress the sudden wicked thoughts Lacus set to work on patching the buccaneer into one again.

**Yunna's Estate**

Slouching into a large chair behind a desk Yunna tapped his finger on his chin in thought. A ship scheduled to arrive any day now and it was from the military.

"Hopefully they will run into the Archangel." Yunna said with a smirk. He really did hope that the Archangel would sink at the hands of the military ship.

It wasn't made clear of why they were coming to his estate as Yunna wanted to tell them in person so he did hope that they would take the wanted ship down so that he would have even less work to do. His main priority was getting his future wife and her fortune back as soon as possible.

"They better get here soon." Yunna whined while leaning back into his chair. Looking to the left he stared at the blue water of the ocean and growled knowing that somewhere the Archangel was getting further and further away from his grasp and with it is financial future.

**A/N I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. My account wasn't working for some time and I wasn't able to upload any of my documents. I hope you enjoyed the little battle. It wasn't as good as I had hoped but I suck at writing such things. **

**Anyways a little info for you: Laurasia is a type of ship in ZAFT sense this was a war ship I thought why not name it after a ZAFT battle ship? Also slavery though wasn't legal at the time was very common and wasn't an offence that was highly prosecuted so I think it was only normal that prisoners where sold as ships couldn't carry them around all the time, in fact many prisoners where only kept on ships to be tortured as a life at sea was fairly boring. **

**Your reviews are much appreciated!**


	7. Ease Dropping

**Piracy**

**Chapter 7**

**Ease Dropping**

After they finished looting the unfortunate ship the crew of the Archangel made their way back to their own ship with the exception of Cagalli, Athrun, and Mwu.

Turing to towards the soldier that were currently at the mercy of the notorious pirates the three looked at each other in question.

"So what do we do with them?" Cagalli asked not taking her eyes off the fair amount of soldiers. They had taken away there weapons so that there was no need to worry but everyone knew not to take your eyes off your opponents even when they are disarmed.

"Not sure, the Captain said not to take them aboard so we could let them go." Athrun said his finger taping his chin in thought. The poor soldiers looked hopeful for a moment.

Cranking her head to stare at the blue haired pirate Cagalli stared at Athrun like he had grown a second head. "Are you crazy we can't let them go just like that? What if they get reinvestments?" Cagalli growled while looking at the crew from the corner of her eye as if to say "don't even think about it"

"No I'm not crazy but Mwu is I'm sure he could think of a proper way to deal with them." Athrun said with a laugh before turning to the blond man that was standing beside him.

Giving Athrun a mock glare for the comment Mwu began pacing in a small circle as if he was thinking about something of great importance,

"Well this ship is to fast to just let them get away in and sense we have no use for it I guess we have no choice but to sink it." Mwu said after a few moments.

The hopeful look on the soldiers vanished almost instantly.

"So we are just going to kill them?" Cagalli asked her arms crossed and brows knitted in question.

"Nope." Mwu said with a smile and walked forward. "Everyone get into the life boats." Mwu said and the crew scurried to the life boats quickly.

Still confused Cagalli and Athrun helped out with lowering the boats into the water. Once they were all down Mwu signaled for the younger buccaneers to follow him back on to the Archangel.

Once aboard Cagalli looked out on the water to see at least 15 life boats in the water all filled with men. "What now?"

Mwu merely smiled and ordered for the cannons to fire and aim for the hull of the ship. With a load explosion of three cannons the ship was hit and slowly began to sink into the depths of the blue sea.

"They can still get reinforcements." Cagalli snarled not pleased that the soldiers were allowed to live.

"Even if they do make it to shore it wont be for a quite some time, even then it would take a few weeks for any others to catch up to us, that is unless they send out a search party for them, which wouldn't be for a few days anyways." Mwu explained watching as the ship finally disappeared into the water.

"Well either way our job is done." Athrun said happily. Mwu and Cagalli nodded.

"So who's up for some grog?" Mwu asked rubbing his hands together.

Cagalli and Athrun were all smiles as they to would be looking forward to the celebration that was sure to come.

**With Murrue**

Shutting the door after she left Murrue hurried down the corridors of the ship to the main room where everyone was drinking and celebrating there victory.

Looking around she saw Cagalli, Athrun and Mwu at a table laughing and talking with a few other crew members. She rushed over to them.

"Hey mum." Cagalli greeted being the first one to notice the new occupant in the room.

"Hello Cagalli, I was wondering if I could as a favor from you and Athrun." Murrue asked in a slightly serious manner but still sported a small smile on her face.

"Sure what is it?" Athrun asked turning in his seat to face to older woman.

"I need you two to make sure that no one goes into the medical room." Murrue said in a slight whisper.

Mwu who had been silent until now raised and eyebrow and spoke up. "Why not? Is there something wrong?"

Murrue shook her head and gave a mischievous smile. "No nothing is wrong I just think it would be better if Lacus could work on the captains' shoulder in peace, it is after all her first time treating a bullet wound and she will need her concentration."

Athrun and cocked an eyebrow while Cagalli and Mwu grinned almost wickedly.

"I can't help but feel that there is another goal in mind in you getting them to be alone." Athrun said dryly.

Cagalli spun her head to glare at the blue haired boy. "Of course there is! Maybe they could get together with a little push forward in the direction of mutual affection." Cagalli said a glint in her eyes that was unreadable.

Slapping his forehead Athrun turned his attention back to Murrue. "You have tried this before mum. Kira isn't exactly easily impressed nor is he merely attracted to beauty how do you know that this will work in their favor?" Athrun asked in a doubting manner. They tried setting their captain up before and it only ended with them swabbing the deck as punishment for interfering with Kiras personal life.

"I have a feeling that it will work. Just spending a minute with that girl and I knew she was right for him. They just need a little privacy in order to understand it for themselves." Murrue said with her hands clasp together.

"What about us then?" Mwu piped.

Murrue only glared. "This isn't about us! Plus I have already agreed to allow you as my escort once we arrive so don't push your luck!" Murrue snapped her mother hen aura fading in an instant.

Mwu shut up as soon as the words left her mouth causing the younger pirates to chuckle.

"Alright so me and Athrun will make sure no one enters the room, but why not do it yourself?" Cagalli asked.

"I still need to check on everyone, which reminds me, are you and Athrun ok? I know that Kira is just as stubborn as you to but he isn't dumb enough to refuse treatment unlike you two." Murrue answered.

Both Athrun and Cagalli glared slightly but shook there heads indicating that they were fine. Believing them as they weren't exhibiting any sings of discomfort or pain Murrue left to check on the other occupants of the room.

Cagalli and Athrun stood up from their seats to head to the medical room, to stand guard, while Mwu had engaged in a drinking game with Dearka who suddenly appeared during their short conversation with Murrue.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Once they finally made it to the rooms' door after pushing past several drunken comrades Cagalli and Athrun stood facing the door. Both wondering what was happening inside.

"Think anything is going on?" Athrun asked in a hush voice as he gave a stern look to someone who approached indicating for him to leave.

Snorting Cagalli shook her head. "Knowing my brother they most likely haven't said a word to each other." Cagalli whispered back.

**Murrues Med. Room**

Lacus still blushing traced her fingers gently across the wound that was rather deep, not so that it went all the way threw, but pretty close.

Tugging on the shirt slightly Lacus realized that merely pulling the sleeve down wasn't enough for her to get an accurate look let alone bandage it properly. Looking up at the Archangel Captain Lacus gulped slightly.

"Umm, you'll have to take your shirt off; this isn't enough for me to see." Lacus stammered no matter how hard she tried to control her voice.

Nodded Kira pulled the shirt over his head and set it down beside him on the cot.

Blushing an even darker red Lacus couldn't help her eyes wandering slightly, the life at sea had promised Kira a well build body and it kept its promise. Snapping her eyes back up to restrain herself from venturing further down Lacus gingerly placed her fingers at the wounds opening.

Hissing Kira remained still but made no other move or sound. Lacus was impressed at his silence as the bullet inside was made so that it would shatter on impact causing there to be several pieced of metal embedded in the wound which was obviously very painful.

"Does it hurt?" Lacus asked in a small voice and mentally kicked herself for asking such a dumb question. Of course it hurt. The man was shot!

Shaking his head Kira answered no. "It doesn't hurt as much as you would think." Kira said looking at the girl who looked like she was handling fine glass. "It looks a lot worse than it really is. Don't worry your not hurting me." Kira spoke kindly he didn't want to make the girl more uncomfortable than she already was.

Nodding Lacus continued her work with renewed confidence.

**Outside the room**

Cagalli had her ear pressed up against the door in hopes of overhearing a conversation.

"Damn I can't hear anything!" Cagalli grunted causing Athrun to roll his eyes.

"Cagalli this isn't right! We were sent to keep guard not spy!" Athrun scowled in a hushed tone.

Cagalli gave Athrun a weird look her jaw slanted to the side slightly. "Are you telling me that you aren't the least bit curious? Come on admit it you want to know what is going on just as much as I do." Cagalli commented while pointing an accusing finger in Athruns chest.

Slapping said finger away gently Athrun glared. "Of course I'm curious! Who wouldn't be its human nature?" Athrun said a little too loudly and caused Cagalli to sshh him.

"You call yourself a pirate!" Cagalli said dryly.

Athrun sighed deeply. "At least I've been able to maintain SOME of my morals and respect for persons privacy."

"You suck then." Cagalli chimed like a child and stick her tongue at Athrun.

Athrun was about to comment when footsteps could be heard behind him. Turning around he was greeted by Stellar and Shinn who where walking together with Shinns arm wrapped around Stellars shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" Shinn asked looking at Cagalli who still had her ear pressed against the wooden door.

"We are supposed to be standing guard but Cagalli seems to find ease dropping more entertaining." Athrun said looking at said blond with disappointment.

"Who is in side?" Stellar asked getting out from Shinns grasp to rush over to Cagalli.

Making an ssshhing motion Cagalli motioned for Stellar to remain quiet. "The captain and Lacus are in there." Cagalli claimed.

Athrun slapped his hand to his forehead. "We weren't supposed to tell anyone Cagalli." The emerald eyed boy said dryly.

"I tell Stellar everything, besides they could help us." Cagalli said not looking at Athrun.

"Stellar likes to help what do you need Stellar to do?" Stellar asked happily jumping up and down.

"See if you can hear anything."

"CAGALLI!"

With Kira and Lacus

Kira didn't take his eyes off the pink haired girl as she worked on cleaning his wound. Her long fingers where stained in blood-his blood-as she did the best she could in removing the small pieces of metal to prevent infection.

He would admit it was uncomfortable having her digging in his wound but strangely enough he found the girls touch to be calming. This wasn't the first time he had been shot so he was no stranger to the dull pain that ran threw his shoulder and neck but it seem more barely with the young woman being the one to treat him.

Still blushing as she worked Lacus finally was able to remove the last bit of metal or so what she could tell anyway. Feeling the others eyes on her Lacus couldn't help but be bashful.

Reaching for the bandaged which was a long piece of gauze **(a/n: did they have gauze back then?) **Lacus changed her position so that she was sitting behind the brunet as she worked.

Slowly she began working on wrapping the wound with great care she made sure to be gentle so that she would hurt him but still kept her hand -that was clasp over the cut – in a firm grip so that the blood flow wouldn't start up again.

The room was dimly lit by the oil lamps and the amber light bathed them both in the warm glow.

"You're doing very well." Kira commented cranking his head slightly so he could look the girl behind him in the eye.

Lacus looked up and gave a small smile. "You don't have to say that, I have no never done this before and I'm sure that there is something that I am doing wrong." Lacus said as she stared back into the violet gaze.

Shaking his head Kira replied. "You're doing fine. You should consider profession of a nurse." Kira said looking forward again.

Sighing Lacus focused on her work again. "Don't say that, I wouldn't want such a profession."

Confused evident in his voice Kira looked at the pink haired girl again. "Why not? Your touch is very calming. It is a gift."

Shaking her head in the negative Lacus replied. "It isn't a gift. Why would someone willing want to see the blood of a man every moment? I couldn't handle it."

Smiling Kira nodded. "I guess your right. However I think that I would rather have someone who doesn't want to see me hurt treating me than someone who would. A kind woman like you could bring a lot of solace to the injured."

Flatter Lacus blushed again and finished wrapping the wound. "Umm I'm done."

Turing so that he was facing her Kira stretched rotated his arm and shoulder before nodding in approval. "Feels better already." Kira said with a warm smile.

_I Love his smile._

Lacus blushed at her thought. This man was a pirate, an outlaw. She shouldn't find anything about man lovely or anything of the likes.

_But he doesn't seem that bad. He is nice to me and treats his crew with respect. _**He is still a pirate though; he is responsible for your village burning and your fathers' death. **_True but he is very kind to me and even let me out of that cell. Surely he could have done something much worse to me. I think he is actually really kind inside_**KIND? This man is a pirate what would your father say if he found out? **

Shaking her head Lacus tried to block out the metal argument she just had with herself.

"I thank you again" Kira said his voice breaking the pink haired girl from her thoughts.

Looking up Lacus notice that the Captains face was very close to her own. _When did that happen?_

"Umm it was nothing." Lacus stuttered unable to remove her gaze form the others face. _He is even more handsome up close._

Smiling warmly and making Lacus heart flutter Kira leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss on the pale cheek of the woman beside him.

In shock Lacus was rendered speech less.

"I think we have company." Kira said motioning to the door.

Getting up the captain walked towards the exit after throwing his shirt back on. Opening to door two blond women toppled in and landed on the floor in a loud THUB!

"What was that for?" Cagalli shouted trying to untangle herself from Stellar off the floor.

"For ease dropping dear sister." Kira chuckled and left the room.

Lacus merely sat on the cot with her fingers trailing the spot where the captain had kissed her.

Obviously not finished arguing Cagalli stormed out after her brother followed shortly by Stellar and then Athrun and Shinn, leaving Lacus alone with her thoughts.

"He kissed me?" Lacus questioned still not believing it.

Once it registered in her mind she couldn't help but smile.

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Laziness is to blame I'm afraid that and watching the Fifa world cup. I'm a foot ball fanatic or soccer fanatic depending on where you're from. Hope you liked the chapter don't know when the next one will be up as I have been stricken with the highly feared illness of all writers. Writers Block! NOOOO!**

**Flames are welcome they keep my fire place lit.**

**Review!**


	8. Land Ho

**Piracy**

**Chapter 8**

**Land Ho!**

"LET'S GO!"

The entire crew winced at the load shout that was emitting from a certain fiery blond. They were getting ready to dock and Cagalli had been put in charge of getting everyone under control a decision Kira was now regretting as the poor men would surely be deaf by the time they docked.

"Cagalli, do you really need to shout like that?" Athrun asked as he worked on trying the sails.

Looking him in the eye Cagalli wore a proud expression. "I was put in charge and I will us my authority anyway I like!"

Athrun only gave Cagalli a weird look he didn't know what Kira was thinking putting her in charge, it wasn't that Cagalli wasn't a good leader she was just scary.

Kira who was on looking everything only sighed deeply and wondered what on earth ever possessed him to leave Cagalli in charge. Then again it was better to allow her to vent out some of her Cagalliness by shouting rather that letting it all build up until she got her hands on a pistol. The rest of the crew seemed to have the same idea as they were trying to hide any type of weapon from the blonde.

"You alright Captain?" A familiar voice that was laced with cockiness asked.

Smiling Kira turned around to see Dearka looking worn out but still with is ever famous self assured smile. "I think I should be the one asking you that. What have you been up to these last few weeks?" Kira asked pointing at the dark bags that laid underneath Dearkas purple eyes.

Sighing Dearka crossed his arms and huffed. "It's that damn red-head I brought aboard. She hasn't shut up sense she was brought aboard." Dearka whined.

Laughing Kira sent a meaningful glance at the other. "It's your own fault I mean, no one told you to bring that girl aboard." Kira said with a small laugh as Dearka made a face at him.

"Anyways she wants to talk to you. It's all she has been yelling about over the past few days." Dearka said with a small sigh.

Groaning Kira looked Dearka straight in the eye. "We are about to dock in less than an hour, do I really need to do this?" Kira asked frustration laced in his voice.

"PLEASE! Come on if you talk to her maybe we can all get 15 minutes of silence?" Dearka pleaded.

Clicking his tongue Kira agreed much to the delight of Dearka and he soon made his way to the cells where the red-head had remained.

**Brig Flays' Cell**

Flay sat on her cot in silence, however as the sound of her cell door opening she soon began talking again. Demanding to see the Captain.

"Relax, I am the Captain." Kira said holding his hands up in a somewhat calming manor.

"Why did you talk me? Where's my father? Is he dead? You'll be punished for this! Just wait until the army comes!" Flay shouted out all in one long breath.

Kira raised an eyebrow. The army?

"You really are conceded to think that the army would waste their time looking for a wench like yourself." Kira said dryly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Flay shouted.

Kira sighed and took off his hat allowing the girl to get her first good view of his face. Flay was a bit surprised that she didn't notice his attractive appearance before but pushed the thought aside. "My father won't stand for this!"

"Your father is dead!" Kira shouted.

Flay taken back paused for a moment. She was told that her father was most likely dead but the way he talked it seemed like it was confirmed. "W-what?"

"Your father is dead. He was killed." Kira said again. Though he had no real evidence of this he thought that it might be the thing to shut her up.

Tears sprung and Flay broke down into sobs. Kira blinked and her felt guilt well up inside him. He was never able to stand the sight of any woman while she cried. "Uh…"

"Don't let it get to you Kira she hasn't stopped sobbing sense we left." Dearka said from the other side of the iron bars.

"Well that makes it better then." Kira mumbled sarcastically. He approached the crying girl and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey don't cry it won't do any good." Kira said firmly he mat hate women crying but he was also annoyed with the girl.

"I can't help it I have no family left, I'm on some pirate ship and I'm going to be sold!" Flay muttered looking up at Kira.

Kira cast a glance at Dearka who merely shrugged it was evident that he must have told the girl that she would be sold once they arrived.

"Listen- I…HEY!" Kira shouted stunned as the girl lunged at him and buried her face into his chest. He tried pushing her off but she clung to his shirt like a life line.

"I just need some comfort." Flay sobbed.

Kira wasn't sure if he should be compassionate or shove her off and yell at her. He settled for awkwardly patting her head. "Umm…calm down, it's alright." Kira tried to sound sincere he wasn't exactly accustomed to comforting someone, in fact he never had to do it, everyone was strong on this ship and comforting one another was never a requirement.

"Please don't sell me." Flay chocked out while wrapping her arms around Kiras next but kept her face lowered.

Kira was confused. What was this girl doing one moment she was shouting at him- telling him that the army would come after him- and then the next she was clinging to his neck as if looking for salvation?

Pulling the distraught girls arms away from his neck Kira glared. He had a bad feeling about the girl and he wanted her off his ship. She was annoying and had no use. True she was beautiful but that meant nothing to him if her personality was that off a spoiled brat.

"We will see." Kira said standing up, he notice a flicker of hope in the girls eyes but his stern glare told her not to hope to hard. Walking briskly out of the cell Kira turned to the girl before he was out of sight. "That is if you can keep your mouth shut for awhile." With that he left followed by Dearka shortly after.

"You aren't really considering letting her stay are you?" Dearka asked panic in his voice that Kira could only laugh at.

"Why not? I think that would be a nice reminder to you not to bring just any girl aboard." Kira asked his tone joking but him facial expression was that of utter seriousness.

"NO!" Dearka shouted clutching at his hair with his fists. Kira only laughed.

"Relax I'm not that cruel. We will drop her off once we arrive, until then hopeful she will keep her mouth shut." Kira said and walked back up to the main deck.

**With Yunna**

Yunna was in his study talking to a blond man dressed in a clean red and blue uniform when a younger soldier of lower rank came in.

"Lord Syrian, the ship you requested hasn't arrived yet."

Yunna glared at the boy in annoyance. "What? They should have been here hours ago!"

"They are problem just running late or perhaps they ran into pirate?" The boy offered.

Yunna glared and turned to the blonde man. "Commander Le Cruset I want you to send out a search party for them!" Yunna demanded.

The commander only laughed. "For a ship that hasn't been missing for even a day? You must be joking."

"I need to know what happened soon if I'm going to get my fiancé back!" Yunna shouted like a child.

"Oh yes Miss Lacus." The taller man mused. "Do not fret we will do our best to get her back, however we will have to wait at least two days before we can send out any search party."

"BUT!" Yunna shouted but stopped. "Very well then but I want to make it clear that I will have a saw in the punishment for her captures."

Rau nodded. "Of course, they did kidnap your faïence."

Yunna only frowned he wasn't concerned about Lacus that much it was her fortune that those pirates stole that was his main concern but he couldn't let it show.

"I just pray that she is well." Yunna said with fake serenity.

**With Stellar and Lacus**

"So where exactly are we headed?" Lacus asked as she and Stellar helped move some barrels to the main deck.

Stellar only smiled. "We are headed for Orb."

"Orb?" Lacus asked with her head tilted slightly. "Where is Orb?"

Stellar only giggled. "Stellar can not say or she will have to kill Lacus."

Lacus didn't seem to find it funny as her eyes widen slightly.

Stellar decided that she could at least let Lacus know a little more of the place they where headed as it seemed only fair. "Don't tell anyone Stellar told you this but, Orb is a safe place." Stellar whispered.

"A safe place?" Lacus murmured careful to keep her voice down.

"Yes it was created so that outlaws like us could have a safe place to go, somewhere where we didn't have to fear being arrested." Stellar explained.

"What is the main purpose for it though?" Lacus asked interested.

"Orb is an island, an unmarked island to be persisted so that very few people know of it. You see when we get older we will all be wanted criminals and there for we wont be safe in any town or village. Orb was created so that when we give up our life at sea and crime we will have a place to go to live normal lives." Stellar explained.

"That seems lovely but wouldn't a village filled with law breakers and pirates be dangerous?" Lacus asked.

Stellar shook her head. "Not at all, we are all the same and give each other respect. Though crime still exists it's the same as any other village. There is even children there many of us start our families there."

Lacus smiled the idea of going to a village filled with pirates and outlaws were still scary to her but it seemed nice to be in a village again not to mention dry land.

After they finished with their work Lacus spent the remainder of the time talking with Cagalli and Stellar, she considered the blondes close friends something she never had in her old village.

As they were talking Shinn who was up in the crow's nest was keeping watch for any signs of land.

"So Lacus what happened between you and by brother the other day?" Cagalli asked out of the blue with an almost evil glint in her eye.

Lacus stuttered and flushed deeply but before she could respond to the blunt question the loud shout of Shinn interrupted her.

"LAND HO!"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I really couldn't think of anything, but I think getting them off the boat for a bit will be good. You can also that my good friend Angie for making me ramen to eat while I typed - She the best at making Japanese food. I can't stand Flay so sorry to anyone who wanted her to have a bigger role in the story. I have lost of twist lined up but if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story please don't be shy to tell me.**

**Please Review! Flames will be sewed together to make me a nice warm blanket!**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Rivals

**Piracy**

**Chapter 9**

**Rival**

**Orb**

The small town of Orb was bustling with the chattering of friends, store owners and children playing in the street. At first look no one would have guessed that town was the residents of some of the most wanted men and woman.

The town was actually quite large, many homes where large and local shops where highly stocked with rare items. The advantage of coming from a family of crime was that money was plentiful and rare items could be shipped in by relatives or friends who were willing to steal for them.

A woman with red-hair dressed in a long green dress with white cuffs walked down the street a small basket slung on her wrist. She hummed a tone that was only known in her head and made her way down the crowded streets.

"Look! Look!" She heard a small voice of a little girl call out to her right, turning she saw the pigtailed girl pointing her small arm out towards the ocean.

The red haired woman was shocked to see a ship approaching it was almost all black with a dark wood, but what caught her attention was the flag that hung proudly from the mass. It was red and had two A's joined together in what looked like fine calligraphy and underneath had two swords clashing.

"Archangel!" She gasped excitedly and without another thought she ran quickly to the decks to wait for the ship to dock.

**Archangel**

The large ship slowed down as it neared the harbor and once they where nearly fully docked men started throwing ropes down to the other men who were stationed to help pull and try the ship into the harbor.

"Finally! It's good to be home!" Cagalli said with a smiled as she gazed at the town in front of her as she looked over the ships edge.

"Glad to see you're excited." Athrun said sounding amused as he joined the girl at the edge followed by Stellar and Lacus.

"Well why wouldn't I be? This is the place I grew up in." Cagalli said still smiling she was really glad to be back.

"Aren't you happy to be back, Athrun?" Lacus asked wondering why the blue haired boy didn't seem that too happy to here.

"Oh, I am glad to be here, it's a nice town and it's a nice break from sailing but I didn't grow up here like most of the crew did." Athrun explained.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked curious.

"You see I grew up in large mining village, that's also where I met the captain, but I did travel here with him to meet his sister when I was 12 and that's when I became a pirate." Athrun said giving a very brief summary of his life.

"A mining village?" Lacus asked

"Yes, its named December perhaps you have heard of it?" Athrun asked looking at Lacus.

Nodding her head Lacus said yes, who didn't know of that town it was known for rare minerals and also for its great wealth she was surprised that Athrun would have came from such a well off society but during her stay on the ship she learned that surprises where all around.

But then something clicked….

"What! You said you met the captain in December." Athrun nodded his head. "Well then why was Cagalli in Orb, but Kira wasn't?" Lacus asked looking back and forth between Cagalli and Athrun.

"I can answer that" Cagalli spoke up after a moment. "You see our parents separated after we were born. Our father took Kira with him and they sailed the seas for some time but then he dropped Kira off in December to be under the care of Murrue, I on the other hand was taken by my mother to Orb and I grew up here until my brother returned and then I became a pirate as well."

Lacus looked down taking in the new personal information. "That's so sad."

Cagalli merely shrugged. "Its how we grow up and we didn't even know of each other until we got a little bit older, plus we had happy childhoods so no harm done."

Lacus smiled though she felt it a bit unnerving how many of the people on the ship seemed to brush off their past as nothing, but it was almost admirable to be able to move on with life and focus on the present and not the past, a rare gift not many had the privilege of having including herself.

Looking back over the edge she saw a woman wearing a green dress and red hair standing behind the men as they worked, looking up at the ship with a dazed expression but her eyes didn't stand still as they were to busy scanning the entire ship as if she was looking for something or rather someone.

"Who is that? Do you know her?" Lacus asked pointing with her finger and looked questionably at the others around her.

Athrun gave a small smile and looked at Lacus. "Oh yes that is Meyrin." Cagalli snorted as he spoke. "You'll most likely meet her once we dock or maybe a little while afterwards."

Cagalli glared at the woman below. "I don't see why you are so nice to her!" She snapped.

"Huh…" Athrun looked at Cagalli barley.

"She is a little weak wench and gets sea sick! What? Dear Athrun do you find so great about her?" Cagalli asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Groaning Athrun slapped his hand to his forehead. "Cagalli just because you don't like the girl- for no apparent reason- don't mean that I have to be rude to her."

"YES IT DOES! I KNOW THAT SHE IS NO GOOD AND YOU HAVE TO SUPPORT ME ON THAT!" Cagallli bellowed.

"WHY?" Athrun shouted back both glaring stubbornly.

"Ummm who is she exactly?" Lacus asked if this where rubbing the back of her head sorry for bringing the topic up.

Cagalli huffed. "She's my brothers "love interest"." Cagallis voice was bitter sweet as she clasped her hands and blinked rapidly at the words "love interest".

Lacus felt her mind freeze….love what?

"What?" Lacus asked very confused.

Sighing Stellar placed a hand on Lacus shoulder. "You see Meyrin has liked the captain for some time now and whenever we return she always clings to him and tries to spend lots of time with him, apparently they have been courting." Stellar explained.

"Courting?" Lacus asked in a sad voice. Then why did he kiss her? Even if was only a kiss on the cheek.

"THEY ARE NOT COURTING!" Cagalli screamed at the top of her lungs, obviously she did NOT like the idea of her brother and Meyrin together.

"They aren't?" Lacus asked even more confused on whom to believe.

Shaking his head Athrun took pity on Lacus and decided to clear things up. "Cagalli is right they are not courting but Meyrin has had a high interest in the captain for a long time and sense Kira has never shown any real interest in any girl it is assumed that he returns the feelings."

Lacus gazed at Athrun questionably. "So does he like her or not?"

Shrugged his shoulders Athrun replied. "I really don't know, I wouldn't think so since Kira tries to avoid her sometimes and doesn't show any real affection towards her, but I could be wrong it's not something he discuses."

Nodding Lacus tuned out any other conversation topics and Cagallis shouts of protest; she only fixed her mind and eyes on the woman below. She couldn't help but feel a pain of jealousy well up inside her.

Was she worried that Kira already had an interest in another girl?

**Orbs Harbor**

Meyrin bounced on her heels in excitement as she saw the crew start to get off the ship she saw some familiar faces that she knew by name like Shinn, Cagalli, Athrun, Mwu, Stellar, and Dearka but others she did recognize but didn't know them personally. She glared at the famous "hellcat" of the archangel as the blonde passed by her. She didn't let it faze her though as the thoughts of certain someone was keeping her mind elsewhere.

Smiling widely she let out a girlish squeal as she saw the man she was waiting for step off the ship, running towards him she stopped about 100 feet away when she saw him approach a pretty no beautiful girl with strange pink hair.

She glared slightly as she how warmly his eyes seemed to glow as he talked to her and how the girl seemed to blush and lower her voice in bashfulness.

Something was fishy between the two and Meyrin could smell the salty order from a mile away.

Her smile returning she bonded up to them and grabbed the violet eyed mans arm tightly.

"Kiraaaaaa!" She squealed causing some on lookers to either roll their eyes or whisper soft awes.

"Uh….Meyrin…..how are you?" Kira asked taking his eyes off of one blue eyed girl to look at another. **(Are Meyrins eyes blue? Oh well they are in this story!)**

Beaming brightly Meyrin nuzzled her head into the crock of Kiras neck. "I am fine, but I am doing better now! Did you come to see me?" Meyrin asked with a hopeful look.

"Uh…." Kira dint really know what to say, Meyrin always put him on the spot and he never liked to hurt the girls feelings. "You could say that…." Kira drilled.

Smiling even brighter- if it was possible- Meyrin blushed for a moment before attempting to drag Kira off. "Come we have soooo much to catch up on."

Staying firmly in place Kira shook his head. "No that's alright I have matters to attend to at the moment."

Meyrin pouted. "Cant it wait? I haven't seen you in months. Surely you can do it later or have someone else take care of it."

Shaking his head Kira refused. "I have to deal with it now, and later tonight I promised Lacus that I would show her around town." Kira said.

Lacus stood dumbfounded Kira never promised her anything of the sorts but a wink and an almost pleading look from Kira for her to play along made her understand.

"Oh, yes he did and I won't allow him to go back on his promise!" Lacus said firmly.

Kira chuckled while Meyrin shot a slight grimace at the other girl. "Well there you have it. I will spend some time with you another day." Kira said before quickly leaving.

Standing beside each other both women watched the brunet male leave. Meyrin looked between confusion and anger. Shooting a nasty look at Lacus for stealing Kira away for the evening Meyrin spun on her heels and marched out of the harbor.

Sighing Lacus allowed herself to calm down. Her heart was racing as the red head made her feel rather uncomfortable, what really bothered her though was the look Meyrin gave her before she left.

Though Lacus had only gotten a small glance at the others face she saw several emotions running threw the blue eyes that mirrored her own. They were filled with anger, hate and a bit of worry. If Lacus didn't know better she swore that the girl felt threatened by her. But why? Because of Kira?

If that was so Lacus couldn't help but feel a bit of confidence from that, if the other girl felt threatened…did that mean she had a chance?

**Yunna's Estate**

Yunna's study and office was in a complete mess. The purple haired man had trashed the entire place after hearing that the ship was indeed destroyed and that the crew was found weaponless floating in life boats on the water by local fishermen.

"They are to powerful!" Yunna shouted to the only other occupant of the room, Commander Le Cruset. "We need to get rid of them soon! Before they get away with my fortune and my bride."

The blonde man looked at Yunna calmly. "Don't you mean "her fortune"?"

Yunna snapped his head to glare at the other. "NO! She will be my wife so what hers is MINE!"

Nodding the Rau chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Slamming his hands down on the wooden desk- probably the only thing that was still intact- Yunna glared at the other man. "So what do you plan on doing?"

Smiling Rau answered. "If this was any other pirate ship we wouldn't be looking to much into it, however sense we have a long line of crimes and kills committed by that ship we will be taking serious action against it. We have our finest soldier already preparing for departure in search of the Archangel."

Yunna smiled. "That's wonderful, who is this man? Some experience war hero of sorts?"

Amused the blond commander smiled. "She my lord."

Yunna blinked. "What?"

"Our finest is a woman a fine Lieutenant." Rau said proudly. "I trained her myself."

Yunna only stared for a moment before… "A WOMAN!"

It was Rau's turn to blink even if was hidden behind his grey mask that he always wore. "Yes a woman."

"I woman can't do this! She cant defeat a captain of the Archangel!" Yunna huffed.

The masked man only laughed. "I beg to differ. She is extremely well trained and has a cold heart. No remorse for anyone and to make things even better her family was killed and betrayed by pirates when her mother re-married."

"So she can do it?" Yunna asked still uncertain.

Rau smiled. "Defiantly."

**A/N I have just started a new job so updates are hard but don't worry I will do my best to get them up as soon as I can. **

**Some info:**

**I named the town or village where Athrun grew up December because that's the PLANT Patrick Zala was representative of (I think).**

**Also I bet you NEVER saw the whole Meyrin liking Kira thing…..come on be honest it was a shock!**

**Anyways the name of the mystery woman Rau and Yunna where talking about will be reviled soon, maybe in the next chapter!**

**Till me what you think and REVIEW!**


	10. The Scourge or the Gentleman

**Piracy**

**Chapter 10**

**The Scourge or the Gentleman**

The sound of flutes, drums and violins cut threw the crisp sea air as the sounds of the instruments filled the ears of anyone who passed by Orbs local pub "The Baku".

Inside the large open room thundered with the sounds of music and people laughing and dancing. The entire Archangel crew was inside having a night of fun, bartenders filled mugs with rum and a family and friends of the crew showed up as well to share in the fun.

Dusk had just approached and already people were drunk and dancing not caring if they were making fools of themselves just joining in on the fun.

Lacus sat at a table by herself laughing as she watched the others and their antics. Cagalli who was already on her tenth glass of rum was tripping over her own two feet while Athrun tried desperately to keep her from falling over by supporting her with his arm around her shoulders. Normally such a display from a woman would have been highly improper but Lacus pushed it aside as well as everyone else.

Stellar was dancing with Shinn on the floor the high beat music seemed to be too much for the young girl to ignore and she had dragged a half struggling half laughing Shinn with her. Now they both where moving their feet with the music and where by far the best dancers on the floor.

Dearka was talking to a pretty short haired brunette girl by the bar. The girl was wearing a strange looking dress that was orange in color. Lacus guessed that her family was of Asian dissent mixed with European blood. She didn't seem to mind Dearkas obvious flirting but she slapped Dearkas wondering hand away when ever he touched her making other onlookers chuckle.

Mwu and Murrue had just joined the dance floor, a few minutes back Lacus had saw them engaged in some sort of betting game and Mwu had raised the stakes so that Murrue would have to dance with him, it looked like Murrue had either lost or took pity on the blond man, most likely the former.

Lacus clapped along with others with the up beat music her eyes still looking for one person particular who didn't seem to be here partaking in all the fun. Where was Kira?

She frowned at the thought that he might be with the Meyrin girl but Meyrin was inside the bar as well taking with Shinn and Stellar after they had stopped their dancing for a drink. So where was the captain?

"Hellooooooooooooooooooo"

Lacus was pulled out of her thoughts by the slur of Cagalli who was leaning against Athrun as the two stood beside her.

Lacus smiled at the drunken girl. "Hello Cagalli"

Cagalli game a tipsy smiled and flopped into the chair beside her. "Why are you here all by yourself?"

Cringing her nose at the smell of alcohol that came off of Cagallis breath Lacus leaned back slightly. "Oh I was just thinking but I am having a good time." Lacus said giving a look at Athrun.

"Well at least some of us are." Athrun said sarcastically.

Cagalli pouted childishly and turned to Athrun. "You aren't having fun?" She whined like a child in her drunken state.

Athrun sighed. "If you call making sure you don't do anything stupid fun, then I'm having a blast."

Cagalli humped and crossed her arms. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to! I can do just fine on my own!" Cagalli chimed.

Athrun leaned down on his knees in front of the girl and tipped his head at her as she looked away stubbornly.

"Cagalli, you're drunk, you can't think straight so I'm not going to leave you alone." Athrun said seriously to the tipsy girl in front of him.

Cagalli frowned before looking at Athrun again, but soon she gave a wicked smile and leaned forward so that her nose was barely touching that of the emerald eyes boy, Athrun –like Lacus- cringed in distaste at the smell of alcohol on the blondes breath but blushed at how close their faces where.

Cagalli blew him a kiss. "I can make it so that you have a _great_ time." Cagalli said in a husky voice causing Athrun to blush five more shades of red and for his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

"Uh…" Was all Athrun got out before Cagalli reached over and grabbed his head in both her hands and planted a rough kiss with her own lips against Athruns.

Lacus gasped and blushed slightly herself at the other girls' bold action. Athrun seemed just as shocked as his eyes remained wide open as the girl kissed him. When Cagalli opened her mouth slight and plunged her tongue in the boys' mouth Athrun let out a muffled "eekk!" in surprise.

"Oh, my…" Lacus gasped and looked away from the sight though she could hear a faint moan from Cagalli while Athrun sat there dumbly. The little make out session –on Cagallis part- was interrupted as the clicking of boots made their way over to the three and a loud shout caused both Lacus and Athrun to jump but Cagalli to merely turn her head.

"ATHRUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

Athrun look like a terrified dear caught in head lights as he snapped his head away firm Cagalli to gaze into the furious violet eyes of his friend and Captain Kira.

"AH! Kira! This…this isn't what it looks like!" Athrun shouted and waved his arms franticly as Cagalli slipped her hands from Athruns head to around his neck and she hung off him casually while looking up at her brother.

"Hellooooo Kiraaaa!" Cagalli slurred and pecked Athrun on the cheek.

Kira growled at Athrun before looking at Cagalli with a raised eyebrow. "Cagalli are you drunk?"

Cagalli shook her head vigorously. "Nooooo."

Kira gave the girl a disapproving look before glaring back at Athrun. "Bastard! You took advantage of my sister! She isn't some whore you can get drunk and then shove your tongue down her throat!" Kira boomed causing several others to look in their direction.

Athrun could feel sweat build up on his shin. Kira was extremely scaring and dangerous when he was mad especially if was to protect his sister. Athrun was just glad Kira hadn't drawn his cutlass or he would surely have his own throat slit by the anger brunet.

Kira blind with anger placed his hand on his cutlass ready to draw it. Friend or no friend Kira would take Athruns head for disrespecting his sister.

Lacus whom had been ignored saw what Kira was doing and piped up. "Kira don't!" She shouted.

Kira looked at her for the first time he arrived; his eyes darkened with anger caused Lacus to shiver slightly.

"It wasn't Athruns fault! He was trying to make sure nothing happened to Cagalli when she kissed him suddenly! Athrun was just surprised and then you showed up!" Lacus tried to explain. Kira seemed to relax a bit but his glare remained strong.

"Is this true Cagalli? Did you kiss Athrun not the other way around?" Kira asked his sister who was still hanging off of Athrun. Cagallli only smiled and nuzzled her face in Athruns chest.

"Yesssssss!" She sang.

Kira sighed in annoyance and pulled Cagalli off of Athrun the blonde whined and Kira rolled his eyes. Athrun stood up just as Kira threw Cagalli in his arms.

"Take her upstairs to the inn. She could use a few hours of sleep to that rum out of her." Kira said dryly.

Athrun blinked at Kira before looking at the girl in his arms that could barely stand. He felt bad for her and decided that Kira was right and picked her up bridal style and headed for the stairs of the inn. Cagalli threw her head back and began to shout out nothingness as she walked by people she knew and people she was to drunk to remember.

Kira watched them leave and shook his head. "She was always a bad drunk but I didn't think she would have gotten herself that way so early in the night."

Lacus giggled. "I could tell but Athrun really was doing his best to keep her away from the rum."

Kira chuckled himself. "I believe you; I just get a bit over protective over her. She is my sister. Also I'm surprised Athrun didn't stop her from drinking the place dry."

Lacus laughed. "He'll take good care of her; Athrun doesn't seem like the time to take advantage of a woman."

Kira nodded. "He's not. He was brought up in a very proper homestead believe it or not. Kind of like you I'm guessing."

Lacus nodded. "Yes my father was a very proper gentleman as well; I can see that Athruns father must have been the same as I can see it in Athrun himself."

Smiling Kira looked at Lacus. "Patrick-Athruns father- was all those things a gentleman of sorts but he was strict man and thought lowly of the lower class, like they were vermin so I am grateful that Athrun didn't inherit all of his fathers traits." Kira laughed.

Lacus didn't find that funny though but smiled anyways before looking up at Kira. "So captain Kira I do believe you promised me a tour of the town this evening." Lacus teased.

Kira looked at her a bit stunned at the tease but smiled and bowed while holding out his hand to Lacus. "Well then far be it from me to break a promise to beautiful girl." Kira said with a smile.

Lacus giggled and took Kiras larger hand in her own, and allowed him to lead her out of the pub and into the night.

**With Athrun and Cagallli**

Athrun carried Cagalli up the narrow wooden stairs out of the pub and up into the inn that was above. Cagalli was busy singing some tone that Athrun had never heard before but he laughed as she seemed to forget the words and then throw in something completely off topic from the lyrics.

Reaching into Cagallis pockets Athrun pulled out a room key that had the number 4 engraved on a wooden piece that was attached to the small metal key.

Heading right down the hallways Athrun stopped at the room door with Cagalli still in his arms. "Alright Cagalli here we are." Athrun said as they entered the dark room. Athrun felt around until he found the bed and gently laid Cagalli on it who in turn laughed there for stopping her singing- which Athrun was grateful for.

Leaning over to the side table Athrun quickly lit the oil lamp and the room was soon glowed dim amber. It reminded Athrun of the very same eyes of the drunken girl that was on the bed beside him.

"Athruuuuunnnn." Cagalli said in a sing song voice while looking up at the blue haired boy. "I'm hot."

Understanding Athrun went over to the window on the other side of the room and opened it allowing the cool breeze to seep in catching in the grey curtains causing them to flutter with the breeze.

Cagalli sighed and sat up propping herself up against the pillows. Looking at Athrun she patted the spot next to her inviting Athrun to sit. Athrun was hesitant for a moment wonder wither if she was planning on sticking her tongue down his throat again-not that he minded- but it was wrong since she was so drunk.

"I don't bite Athrun." Cagalli cooed from the bed.

Sighing Athrun obeyed and sat next to the blonde on the bed which cricked slightly with the extra weight.

Athrun kept his face turned from her as well as his back as he sat on the edge of the bed thinking on what to do know.

Cagalli frowned and crawled over to him wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Aww is Athrun made?" Cagalli asked cutely.

Athrun shivered involuntarily at the touch and the hot breath near his ear. "Cagalli…what are you doing?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli pouted and nipped his ear. "I don't want you to be made at me so I'm trying to make you happy."

Athrun groaned while turning around to look at the girl. He pulled her arms away from him. "Why are you doing this?"

Cagalli frowned, her old personality the one that was sober coming threw. "Don't you like me Athrun? Or would you rather have some other girl kiss you?" She growled.

Athrun was surprised. "Oh course I like you Cagalli! Is that why you are acting this way?" Athrun asked. Though Cagalli was drunk perhaps her mind though wasn't in the best state was acting on some subconscious secret that was locked away by the sober Cagalli.

Cagalli started to sniffle but nodded her head. Athrun was shocked he had always held a fancy for Cagalli but never acted upon it for several reasons.

Kira would surely kill him

He didn't know Cagalli felt the same

He was scared

"I didn't know Cagalli." Athrun said and wrapped his arms around Cagalli in a tight embrace.

"Who am I kidding anyways?" Cagalli said in a quiet voice. "Who on earth would be dumb enough to get involved with a hellcat like me." Cagalli hissed.

Athrun laughed. "I guess I would be that idiot."

Cagalli didn't respond, when Athrun looked down he saw that she had passed out on his chest. Sighing he shook his head and laid her down on the bed. This wasn't exactly the way he pictured them confessing their feelings.

With Cagalli drunk and him looking after her and then she would pass out on his chest after the grand confession. Not really a romantic setting.

With one last look at Cagalli who lay peacefully on the bed Athrun soon joined her after blowing out the oil lamp.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira lead Lacus out of the pub and into the streets that were dimly lit by the tall lamp posts. It was quiet all the citizens had retired to their homes and to there beds and the only noises was the sounds of crickets, the ocean waves crashing and the dulled thunder of the party inside the pub.

Kira took Lacus around the village pointed out where some of the crew members lived, local shops, and even where Meyrin stayed.

Lacus enjoyed Kiras Company very much and laughed at some of the tales he told her from past times they returned to Orb, like how Mwu tried to climb the water tower while drunk and how Athrun got lost the first time he came here and they had to get half the village to look for him.

The village though very beautiful it was very confusing the main buildings where tightly together and many ally ways made it hard to tell the difference between on way and the other.

After about two hours the couple found themselves walking the shore line along the sandy beach.

"So what made you want to be a pirate?" Lacus asked as the stopped by a large rock as both sat down upon it.

Kira looked out over the water and sighed. "My father was a pirate. He was the captain of the "Coordinator". Perhaps you have heard of it?" Kira asked.

Lacus shook her head. "I heard my father talk about it a few times I think the village next to us was burned by them."

Kira nodded. "Sounds like something he would do. Anyways he met my mother one day during a raid, she was a merchant's daughter worth nothing in coin wealth but she was beautiful and my father fell in love with her. Three months after they met my mother found out she was pregnant and you should now that woman who aren't married and are with child are discriminated against. My father set sail for Orb not about to make her go threw all that but they didn't make it in time for the birth and me and my sister were born on the Coordinator." Kira said casually.

"When we arrived at Orb my mother took my sister but she wanted nothing to do with my father anymore. I never learned why I guess she didn't love him anymore or couldn't deal with his cruel personality. Anyways my father took me and for the first five years of my life I lived at sea. I remember I loved sailing even as a child. I couldn't get enough of it but having a young child on a ship wasn't safe or convenient. SO I was brought to December and sent to live with Mum or Murrue are you know her. Even though I never saw my father again and he wasn't exactly a man of honor or morals in fact he was cruel and heartless I looked up to him." Kira said finally looking at Lacus.

"Long story short I became a pirate because my father was one and even though he was a horrible man he was my father and I want to remember him."

Lacus looked down towards the ground. It made sense to her she always thought that she would marry and her and her husband would take over her fathers' business maybe it was the same kind of thing for Kira.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, it must have been tough to lose him at such a young age." Lacus said looking straight at Kira.

Kira shrugged. "No big deal."

Lacus frowned; she was tired of everyone she was around being so emotionless. "Yes it is a big deal, he was your father! Don't you miss him?" Lacus asked.

Kira glared at Lacus. "Listen I cant changes the past and dwelling over it won't change a thing!" Kira snapped.

Lacus flinched at the sharp tone, causing Kira to regret using such a harsh tone of voice.

"Listen I didn't mean to snap at you, I was never good with confronting my past." Kira confessed honestly.

"I see well then let's talk about something else then." Lacus said with a smile.

Kira smiled back feeling a sense of comfort from Lacus. "Let's, tell me a bit about your self."

Lacus blushed. "Oh umm there isn't much to tell actually."

Kira smirked. "Oh come now your life can't be that boring."

Lacus thought for a moment before looking back up at Kira and watched as the light from the moon reflected off his eyes giving them a soft glow. "Well it was until one day I was kidnapped by pirates…"

**On some Ship**

A woman stood at the edge of the ships sides looking over the water as the moon light shined like a mirror off the light waves. She was young and most would never see her as a soldier. Her face showed innocence and softness but an aura that surrounded her gave off but a sense of bitterness and hate. Such feelings that could only be held by someone with a dark and tragic past.

Growing up with a bitter and sad childhood she swore vengeance against the terrors of the sea…pirates. She hated them with all her being because of them she was an orphan because of them grew up with nothing no love no compassion just the tough lessons that she faced everyday. Joining the army she had hoped that one day she would get a chance to act on her revenge and now she had her change.

Her ship was sailing for a small village to meet some man by the name of Yunna Syrian. A man she never met nor heard of but he was the reason for dreams coming true no matter how sadistic they may seem to some.

Being told very little by her mission she was exciting about learning more all she knew was that it had something to do with the Archangel and its legendary captain Kira.

She knew very little of the man but if rumors where true then he was the famous son of Captain Ulen of the Coordinator. The son of the man responsible for her life of misery.

Smiling she looked up towards the heavens. "I'll see you soon Captain Kira."

**Orbs shore line**

Kira and Lacus spent some more time with each other when the wind started to pick up, causing the pink haired girl to shiver and teeth to chatter.

Looking over Kira frowned and removed his long coat and dropped it over the girls' shoulders. Lacus looked up and Kira only smiled. Smiling back she pulled the coat closer to her savoring the body heat that still lingered in the cloth from Kira.

"Well I think we should head back before they send the entire crew out looking for us." Kira said in an almost reluctant voice.

Lacus was disappointed to and followed Kira up back to the cobble stone road. The walked in silence until Kira spoke up.

"So you think Athrun is a gentleman?" He asked out of now where.

Lacus looked at him but then remembered what she said in the pub. "Well he seems like one I could be wrong?"

Kira smiled at her. "So what's better a gentleman's company or pirates?"

Lacus smiled slight and faked deep thought. "Well both have their positives….but I think I prefer the company of a scourge over any gentleman." She said with a giggle.

Kira chuckled before leaning down towards her. "Glad to here that." Kira said and kissed her hand like a gentleman causing Lacus to giggle even more while covering her mouths with her other hand.

"Well then I bit ye goodnight fair maiden." Kira said and leaned down to peck Lacus on the cheek. Though Lacus wasn't ready for that and when she turned her head their lips brushed instead. It was short and sweet and caused Lacus to blush a bright cheery read; even Kira had a ting of red forming over the bridge of his nose.

Kira soon smiled though. "You'll have to tell me who is the better kisser then later on….the scourge or the gentleman." With that he left to head back inside the pub that was now almost empty.

Blushing Lacus touched her lips with her finger tips, before a small graced her features.

"Defiantly the scourge…"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I wanted to develop the main relationships a bit in this story so sorry if you wanted more action. This was ten pages long, well on word perfect anyways so hopefully it is long enough to suit your reading pleasure.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. Morning Arrival

**Piracy**

**Morning Arrival**

**Chapter 11**

Lacus yawed as she sat up from her bed. The warmth from the sun that was pouring threw the window was nice and inviting. She wanted to stayed curled up in bed a little while longer but she was still excited from last night and she would barley sit still.

Blushing at the memory Lacus raised a finger to her lips, thought it was accidental it still counted as a real kiss. She giggled as she remembered that at first Kira was almost as equally shocked if his blush meant anything, though he was able to get over it a lot faster than she was able to.

Standing up she went and put on her dress which had been cleaned last night by a friendly maid of the inn. Running her hands down her sides to get out a wrinkle, Lacus slowly made her way to her window.

Smiling brightly she watched as she saw little children playing in the streets and even some where on the beach splashing in the water from where she could see. Several faces she also recognized from the Archangel crew. Dearka was walking with the same girl from the night before, the girl giggling with her hand placed over her mouth every now and then. Apparently Dearka was a charmer.

Still gazing out the window, her once bright and happy smile soon disappeared in a heart beat. A frown maimed her features as she saw a certain captain down below talking to a certain red-head. Kira and Meyrin where standing by a local apple cart and Meyrin was clung to Kira arm loosely. The girl didn't look clingy though, more like what a normal couple would look like taking a walk together, but that just seemed to make the whole situation worse for Lacus. Kira was looking between annoyed and angry, but from the way she saw Meyrin seem to warm up to him it was obvious that he wasn't speaking in a harsh tone towards the re-head.

Turning her gaze away Lacus felt jealousy well up inside her. She didn't hold any malice towards Meyrin but like any woman she didn't like seeing the man she fancied talking to another woman. Calming herself down Lacus fought the erg to either scream or cry. Not bothering to make her bed like she would normally do she felt her room and headed down towards the street.

Meanwhile in a certain blonde was just starting to awaken.

"Argh." Cagalli whined as she sat up in her bed holding her head with both her hands.

The blonde squinted in annoyance as the morning light seemed to stab her brain with each and every single ray. "What happened last night?" Cagalli asked herself as she tried to clear her thoughts.

While engrossed in her own thoughts she felt the lump next to her start to stir.

Wait?

A lump?

Since when did her bed have a lump?

Cagalli turned to glare at the 'lump' that was covered by the white sheets of her bed. Lifting her left hand Cagalli grasped the fabric in-between her fingers in a strong grip and tore them off the offending 'lump'.

"AH!" Cagalli screamed not caring that it soundly so girly and weak.

Her bed lump turned out to be nothing more than Athrun; in nothing but his pants as his shirt and undershirt had been removed. The only thing that was left hide his chest was a small necklace that was made of a thick black cord with a reddish stone in the shape of a tear drop, that did nothing to hide anything. His back was turned to her so that he was on his side facing away from her.

Athrun shot up though at the high pitched scream holding his poor ears in bewilderment. "Cagalli what the hell was that for?" Athrun asked as he stared at the blonde who was still in her cloths from the night before.

Nostrils flaring Cagalli hissed. "Athrun! What the hell are you doing in my bed! With nothing but a pair of pants, and why can't a remember any-…" events of last night seemed to reappear with new force.

Cagalli could remember everything almost perfectly. She had too much to drink, she kissed Athrun, Kira almost killed Athrun when he caught them, and then Athrun had brought her up to her room and…NO…oh dear God and everything holy NO!

Staring at Athrun like she was about to cry Cagalli blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "OH MY GOD WE HAD SEX!"

Athrun felt his jaw drop and heart almost explode in side his chest. WHAT! He felt like dieing right here and now. Not only from the embarrassment- which in turn caused his face to turn ten shades of red- but also from what would happen if he didn't straighten this out.

"Cagalli…" Athrun tried but the blonde just started rambling again.

"Oh God, oh God, what if I'm pregnant? What will I do?" Cagalli shouted pulling at her hair strands.

Athrun stuttered he REALLY needed to straighten this out. "Cagalli we didn't…."

"My brother is going to kill us…NO…correction he is going to kill YOU! He can't find out we'll make something up." Cagalli said pointing at Athrun while she tried to think of an excuse.

Athrun was really frightened at that thought. Oh, God what if Cagalli told Kira that he and she had sex, even if it wasn't true that wouldn't stop Kira from slowly cutting off his wrists with his cutlass.

"Cagalli listen to me! We didn't…."

Suddenly Cagalli turned to look at him again but this time full of anger. "You moron how could you do that to me! I was drunk! If you were going to rape me then at least wait till I'm sober, then I can properly think of a way to rip your inners out!"

Having enough of this cycle Athrun grabbed Cagalli by the head with his hands and held her still while forcing her to meet his gaze. "Listen to me Cagalli." He hissed. "We DID NOT have sex last night! You fell asleep from all the rum and I stayed to make sure you didn't wake up during the night and do something stupid!"

Cagalli seemed stunned but then looked at him with disbelief. "You're not lying just so I don't kill you? Are you?"

"I'm not." Athrun said firmly. Cagalli still seemed none believing but she soon relaxed.

"Alright fine but I may still kill you anyways just for scaring me like that." Cagalli warned.

Deciding to be mean Athrun placed a hand on his heart and spoke with an over dramatic voice. "My dear, would you really kill the father of your first child!" Athrun asked and looked almost deeply hurt. This only resulted in him getting a good smack in the face with a pillow.

"You JERK!" Cagalli screamed at him.

Athrun laughed but then became serious. "Cagalli you know I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not that much of scallywag to de-rate a woman like that."

Cagalli sighed. "I know I guess I just panicked when I saw you with barely any clothes on." Cagalli said looking away blushing. "Which reminds me put on a shirt will ya?"

Also blushing Athrun reached over to the floor and picked up his short that he had thrown there the night before then he put his shirt back on. "You can look now."

Cagalli stared at him for moment before talking again. "Why was your shirt off in the first place?"

Athrun only grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "It was hot last night."

Again Cagalli hit him with her pillow. "I'm SO sure."

Laughing lightly Athrun looked at the wall in front of them for a moment. "You don't really remember then, do you?"

Cagalli stared at the blue haired boy in confusion. "Remember what? Oh, God I didn't start singing did I?" Cagalli asked wearily she was a terrible singer and she knew it, she just hoped that if she did start singing that the crew would know better to keep their big mouths shut.

Chuckling Athrun looked at her. "Unfortunately yes you did start singing but you're lucky, you only started when I brought you upstairs to the room, though I wouldn't be surprised if someone else heard you."

"Shut up." Cagalli grumbled her face flushing slightly in annoyance.

"Anyways that's not what I was talking about." Athrun said and took a deep breath before continuing. He was still a little hesitant but he decided that it was better now than later and took the plunge. "Listen Cagalli last night you, you told me that you l-liked me." Athrun said watching the girls' facial expression carefully.

Cagalli only stared at Athrun confused before blushing. "I-I-I did what?"

Athrun blushed and took another deep breath. "I don't know if it was just the rum talking but I….I want you to know that I feel the same. You passed out before I could tell you properly." Athrun looked away his face burning.

Staring at her hands Cagalli really didn't know how to act. Should she admit the truth or try to hide it by yelling at him?

Making her decision Cagalli looked back up at Athrun and turned his head towards her by placing her small hand under his chin.

Athrun gulped slightly not knowing what to expect. Knowing Cagalli though he would most likely get slapped. While she placed her hands under his chin Athrun relished in the slight touch between skins against skin. Cagallis hand felt a bit rough from calluses from ropes and weapons as was the skin on his face as he hadn't shaved yet.

_SLAP!_

Athrun groaned that would most defiantly leave a red mark.

Cagalli still had the hand she had slapped with him raised as if she was about to hit him again but she soon lowered it. Tears pricked at her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

The blonde fell into Athrun chest and started hitting it with her fist not very hard though. "You jerk! It took you long enough! Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting to hear that!" Cagalli sobbed.

Athrun who was still stunned wrapped his arms tightly around the sobbing girl. "I'm sorry Cagalli, please don't cry."

_SLAP!_

"OW!" Athrun cried as he placed a hand on the same cheek that had already been hit. Looking down slightly his calm emerald eyes met fiery amber.

"I'm NOT crying!" Cagallis shouted and raised her hand to hit him again but Athrun caught it before it could come in contact with his face.

"Stop it Cagalli." Athrun said sternly.

Cagalli only gaped at him confused.

"If this is going to work you're going to have to leave my face alone. If you HAVE to hit me, I think my arm with suffice." Athrun said looking very serious.

Cagalli glared before smirking. "You just want to keep yourself pretty for me."

It was Athruns turn to glare. "I'm not pretty, I'm handsome."

Cagalli only scuffed. "Yeah right, you and that brother of mine could pass off as a better lady than me."

Athrun giggled.

"It's true but I may be giving Kira too much credit." Cagalli said rolling her eyes.

Athrun only laughed harder. "Awe, you're just jealous because if Kira had blonde hair he would be prettier than you."

Cagalli did not find that funny and growled at him like a tiger ready to pounce.

Raising his hands quickly Athrun admitted surrender. "I'm only kidding; of course I think you're prettier than your twin brother." Athrun said a bit afraid that he had teased her to much.

Snorting and crossing her arms Cagalli pouted before smirking darkly at Athrun. "As a punishment for that comment though you can sleep in your own room tonight."

Athrun only frowned.

**With Lacus**

Lacus finally made it outside and spotted Kira and Meyrin in the same place they where when she first spotted them. She didn't want to just walk over because that would be rude so Lacus was stuck just standing in the middle of the street not sure on what to do.

"Lacus!"

Looking over Lacus saw Kira motioning for her to come over. His eyes were almost pleading which she found funny, as most captains –epically pirate ones- would never like to show such a weakness.

Walking over Lacus joined the two. "Good morning Meyrin." Lacus said friendly, even if they both were interested in the same man that didn't mean they had to be bitter towards each other.

Meyrin seemed to feel the same way and greeted Lacus with equal friendliness. "I hope you slept well."

Lacus giggled. "I did thank you. So tell me what are you two up to this morning?" Lacus asked looking back and forth between Kira and Meyrin.

"Well I just had to get out of my house. A new girl was brought in and we haven't had a moment of peace since." Meyrin said yawning slightly showing she didn't get much sleep.

"Who is this girl?" Kira asked curious though he had an idea.

Meyrin sighed. "Flay is her name and she claims to be a rich daughter of some Governor or something like that."

Both Kira and Lacus sighed.

"She is awful you would think by this point in time she would realize that she isn't going home, I mean she was just given away to our master. Dearka didn't even bother asking for money he just left her with us." Meyrin explained.

Lacus looked at Meyrin strangely at the word 'Master'. "What do you mean master?" Lacus asked timidly not sure if she should ask such a question.

Meyrin didn't seem to mind though. "I'm a servant for local…erm…house." Meyrin said blushing and looking a bit shameful.

Lacus looked at the girl with confusion and concern while Kira had a look of pity in his eyes. "What do you mean exactly?" Lacus asked with just enough hesitances that showed that Meyrin didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

Taking a deep breath Meyrin spoke up. "I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you everyone else knows. I work in a whore house."

Lacus gasped and cover her mouth with both hands. "Oh, I shouldn't have asked, I mean I…."

Meyrin shook her head. "No, no you got it all wrong I don't do…well…_that_…I'm just a maid but it's still filthy to work there no matter what you're doing." Meyrin said looking away.

Kira shook his head and placed a hand on Meyrins shoulder. "Come now, no one thinks that of you. You haven't once sold your body for money so you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. You're a nun compared to that Meer girl." Kira said with a grimace. He may not like Meyrin the way she wanted him to but she was still a sweet girl even if she couldn't take a hint.

Meyrin laughed slightly. "I guess your right Meer really is bad, but it's not entirely her fault. Many of the girls are forced to do those sorts of things, they never had a choice, and that Flay girl may be one of them, even if she is a pain in the neck she doesn't deserve that." Meyrin said looking a bit better.

Lacus felt a new compassion for Meyrin even if she wasn't a….well…a whore she was still exposed to that. "What about your parents? Or siblings?" Lacus asked.

Meyrin shook her head. "I don't have either. My parents were killed by pirates when I was little and my sister disappeared sometime after. In fact it was Kiras father that invaded our village I think I was 6 at the time and my sister 7. Anyways a few years later I stumbled upon an old thief and he brought me here. It's still not a good life but it's better than what I have. The girls are nice and the master isn't that bad if you get on his good side." Meyrin said casually.

Lacus didn't find anything casual about it she couldn't image such a life but then again she was still getting us to the idea that many of the people she would meet would have their own story to tell and not all had a happy beginning.

Meyrin gave a charming smile in Kira direction before breaking the short silence that had made its self known between the three.

"I have to get going Kira; do you think I could see you later tonight?" Meyrin asked hopeful.

Kira sighed. "No I don't think so, maybe another time." Kira said gently.

Meyrin let her eyes fall to the ground and gave a depressed sigh. "I understand, well I'll see you later, nice speaking with you again Lacus." Meyrin said looking at the girl for the last part, before turning and walking away.

Lacus and Kira watched the red-head turn around a corner when Kira spoke up. "I don't have any feelings towards her, well none in the romantic sense anyway." Kira said still gazing at the spot he had last seen Meyrin. "She is a sweet girl and I can't seem to just tell her to get lost. She doesn't deserve that." Kira said solemnly.

Gazing at Kira, Lacus shook her head. "I understand what your trying to do…but what your doing now is just leading her on, and she don't deserve that either." Lacus said honestly, she would be heartbroken if that happened to her and it was still a possibility as Kira could be doing the same thing to her. "If you really do care for her, even in a strictly friendly manner then you should tell her."

Kira looked at Lacus and smiled at her compassion for others. She and Meyrin did seem a bit tense with each other but he of course was oblivious to the real cause of it. Still he knew that the two girls didn't particularly…like…each other so he felt that this was just another aspect that he liked about the strangely colored haired girl.

"That is very noble of you." Kira said looking at Lacus.

Smiling Lacus pushed back a strand of hair. "Why thank you but I did mean every word of it."

Smiling at the girl Kira nodded. "I know you did..." Taking a step towards the girl Kira wrapped her in a tight embrace that was friendly but held something more in the slightest. "…And don't worry, I'm not just trying to spare your feelings. I meant everything I have said or done." Kira whispered.

Lacus blushed but smiled and returned the embrace, she didn't know why but this villain pirate made her heart flutter and his new proclamation gave her new hope that they may have something ahead of them.

After a short while Kira pulled back and placed a small kiss on the shorter girls' forehead. Lacus blushed as did Kira ever so slightly, unfortunately their moment was broken by someone shouting Kiras name.

"CAPTAIN KIRAAAA!" The voice drawled obviously slightly annoyed.

Snapping his head to the direction from were the voice was coming from Kira glared slightly from having his moment broken with Lacus.

"WHAT?" Kira snarled annoyed.

Mwu was standing no more than 20 feet away with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. "Sorry to interrupt but there is something that you HAVE to see." Mwu said his stature calm but his voice betraying him as it was filled with excitement.

Curious Kira untangled his embrace with Lacus and headed over towards Mwu with Lacus in tow. "What is it?"

Mwu looked like he was about to answer but before a word left his mouth he glanced at Lacus in an after thought. Not knowing if he should share the information with the girl as well.

Understanding Kira looked at Lacus and gave a smile. "I'll be back in a moment."

Leading Mwu over to an ally not to far from where Lacus was standing he turned to the blonde in question. "So what is it that is so important that you had to interrupt my time with a lovely maiden?" Kira asked a brown eyebrow rose.

Mwu grinned like a fool. "You know Old man Bloom?" Mwu asked.

Kira nodded, the man was well known as one of the most successful pirates ever known. "Of course I do." Kira said wanting to know what Mwu was getting at.

"Well he wants to meet you tonight after sunset. Something about a chest." Mwu said grinning.

Kiras eyes widened. Could it be?

"You don't think?" Kira asked his voice now with almost as much excitement as Mwus.

The older pirate nodded. "This could be the real thing Captain."

Smiling Kira nodded. "I think you may be right. I'll let Athrun and Cagalli know about the meeting. We four are the only ones to be present at that meeting understood." Kira asked warningly. Word spread fast within the Archangel crew and Mwu had one of the biggest mouths.

Giving Kira a mock salute Mwu laughed. "Aye, aye, captain."

Kira laughed as well, his day just got even better.

**Yunna's Estate**

Yunna rushed outside his estate and smiled widely as he saw the large ship in the distance and the fair sized about of soldiers getting off.

He rushed outside of his homes gates and waited patiently as Rau returned with three soldiers in tow. One was a woman.

"I assume you are this famous woman soldier I have heard so much about.  
Yunna said looking the woman from head to toe.

A glare was his response. "There are more women than you think that could fight; they just don't have the opportunity." The young woman said looking Yunna in the eye.

Rau smiled slightly. "Well unfortunately women are not allowed in the military, however we made an exception for you and I'm sure that you will have no problem dealing with this…predicament." Rau said looking at the girl who was dressed in a clean cut red uniform.

Yunna smiled and held out his hand to the younger girl. "Yunna Syrian."

Giving a small smirk the girl took his hand and shook it. "Lunamaria Hawke pleased to meet you."

**A/N: Sorry to all who were hoping for a quicker update. I've been so busy the last couple of days.. Anyways hoped you like it. The meeting with Old man Bloom. Will take place in the next chapter and what is this chest all about?**

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Read and Review please and thank you.**


	12. Old Man Bloom

**Piracy**

**Chapter 12**

**Old Man Bloom**

**Disclaimer: The rhyme of 'a dead mans chest' is not mine. Also Gundam seed/destiny doesn't belong to me either!**

Dusk came quickly; well that's how it felt like for Lacus. Kira had promised to spend the rest of the day with her until dusk and though it was fair and it was plenty of time Lacus still felt like the day seemed to go by just to fast for her liking.

She had tried asking Kira what Mwu had told him but every time she brought it up the Archangel Captain would just change the subject or ignore her. Now at the end of the day and the sun still setting Lacus was getting a bit frustrated.

"Why won't you tell me?" Lacus asked trying to mask her frustration.

"What?" Kira asked looking at her. "What won't I tell you?"

Lacus felt like pulling her hair out. She wasn't easily annoyed but with Kira constantly playing dumb to her questions it was very nerve-racking, well at lest she _though_t he was playing dumb, he could always be incredibly thick.

"Why won't you tell me what Mwu had said when he pulled you aside this morning?" Lacus asked trying really hard to keep her voice neutral.

Kira only have given her a weird look. "I already told you that he didn't say anything, well at least nothing you need to be concerned about."

Lacus glared. "Why not? Obviously it was something important! I can respect if it is a private matter but so far you have done nothing more than ignore me or change the topic of our conversations when ever I bring up it up." Lacus said still calm but anyone could tell that the girls' patience was leaving.

"I didn't think you were so interested." Kira said dryly looking at the girl his face livid of any emotion.

A mussel in Lacus cheek twitched in annoyance. "You didn't think I was interested! I have only been asking about it all day! MEN!" Lacus shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

Kira frowned but his face remained livid. "I think your spending to much time with Cagalli, the last thing anyone needs is another man hater running around."

Lacus raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What makes you think your sister is a man hater?"

Kira merely gazed at the girl. "Have you not been paying attention to what has been happening during your stay with us?"

Lacus shrugged. "Cagalli has a temper but I don't think she hates men, in fact I'm sure there is at least one she fancies." Lacus said a different light glowing in her blue eyes that seemed almost mischievous.

Kira growled slightly and raised his brows. "If you mean Athrun I wouldn't hold your breath because I would castrate that man, best friend or not, for touching my innocent little sister."

It was Lacus's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Innocent little sister? Are we talking about the same woman? The hellcat of the Archangel?" Lacus asked she never liked Cagallis nickname but it did suit her. "Also from what Cagalli told me, you are apparently the younger sibling."

Kira grunted. "No matter Athrun is still a dead man if I find him with my sister in_ that_ way. It is my job to protect my sister as her brother, younger or not."

Lacus giggled but then looked at Kira strangely. "You mean you two don't know who is older?"

Shaking his head Kira headed for the inn/pub the sun was almost fully set and he needed to get the very same Athrun and Cagalli in question to go with him to see Old man Bloom. "No we don't." he said simply.

Lacus followed but still looked confused. "How so?"

"I told you we were separated when we were very young. I only found out threw Mum and Cagalli only figured it out when I dropped by her house one morning. Unfortunately our mother was dead for some time and we had no idea where our father was so we never found out who was the older twin." Kira explained and opened the door for Lacus.

Nodding Lacus walked into the pub/inn not saying another word.

Once inside they found Athrun and Cagalli chatting by the bar with Stellar and Shinn other than the four it was completely disserted.

The couple headed over to them and the other four stopped their conversation to greet them.

"I need you two to come with me." Kira said pointing to Athrun and Cagalli after friendly greetings where finished.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll tell you when we get their." Kira said threw gritted teeth not wanting the others in the room to get to curious.

Cagalli looked like she was going to protest but Athrun stopped her by placing a hand over her mouth. "Alright then, lets go" Athrun said happily his hand placed firmly over the blonde girls mouth so she couldn't bite him like he knew she was trying to do.

"Stellar wants to know where you are going." Stellar said pouting at being left out.

"I'll tell you later." Kira snapped and dragged both Athrun and Cagalli off their seats.

"We'll see you guys later, and DO NOT even think about following us." Kira warned as he knew that they would most likely do just that.

Both Stellar and Shinn groaned while Lacus only giggled softly.

Giving a final glare Kira briskly walked out of the pub followed shortly by Athrun and Cagalli.

**Outside**

"What was that all about?" Cagalli asked as she and Athrun caught up and now the three where walking in perfect since with Athrun and Cagalli on either side of their captain.

"I don't want them knowing where we are going." Kira said looking at Cagalli in slightly annoyance.

Frowning Cagalli glared. "Why not? They are our friends and we can trust them better than almost anyone. Why can't they know?"

Kira sighed. "Because this is something only we three and Mwu know about. Not even Dearka or Mum knows." Kira said as they turned around a corner it was dark now and the only sound was that off their boots clicking on the cobble stone and dirt roads.

"Not even Dearka?" Cagalli asked her face the mirror of confusion.

Kira shook his head. "Nope Dearka doesn't know either….speaking of which where is he anyways." Kira asked giving a look around the area to prove his point.

Athrun and Cagalli laughed. "He's with Mir." The both said in union.

Kira only shook his head. "I guess I should have known that."

Athrun smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "I think it's good that he has finally found someone to commit to, now hopefully we won't have to worry about him brining strange woman on board after visiting a town."

Both Kira and Cagalli laughed in agreement. Then Cagalli spoke up. "If I'm not mistaken it was you who brought Lacus on board."

Athrun frowned. "That was different. I couldn't just leave her there I had just killed her father for gods sake. It wouldn't feel right."

Kira gave Athrun a side glance. "Why are you a pirate again?"

"Oh shut up." Athrun grunted.

After a few more minutes Kira had lead them to a more secluded part of the town, very few homes where around and more trees surrounded the older buildings.

"Where are we going again?" Athrun asked as the sound of water lightly splashing against rocks entered their ears.

Kira looked at the slightly taller boy. "Do you remember Old man Bloom?" Kira asked his voice suddenly serious.

Shaking his head Athrun replied. "No should I?"

Nodding Kira turned his head forward again. "Yes you should remember him, though I'm not surprised that you don't, you never actually met the man but I have spoken of him on several occasions."

Cagalli frowned. "Just who is he." She asked but it wasn't answered as Kira stopped in front of a small opening between the foliage of the dark trees that now appeared black from their once rich green in the night's shadows.

In front of them was Mwu standing no more than 10 feet away his arms crossed and an anxious look sketched finely on his features.

Smiling at the three younger pirates Mwu walked over to them. "You guys ready?" Mwu asked his voice also in a very uncharacteristic tone of utter seriousness.

Athrun and Cagalli nodded as did Kira though they were slightly more curious and nervous of why Kira and Mwu where acting so strange. What was it about this man that had the ability to make them act in such a way?

Kira lead the way and pushed back the leaves that were blocking their way from entering the small opening. As they entered they were consumed by the many plants that had grown large over time, their only way of getting threw without pulling out their swords to cut away the shrubbery was a small dirt path that obviously hadn't been used in years.

Torches where surprisingly lit and the flames guided them into the tropical jungles. The sounds of frogs and crickets got louder and even the calls of nocturnal birds were able to reach their ears.

Keeping a steady pace they finally came to a clearing. The four of them stood before a large swamp and in the middle there was a large almost tree house like house. A small aging wooden bridge that had no railings was their only means of crossing without entering the murky waters.

"What is this place?" Cagalli asked in a hushed whisper. The atmosphere was really creepy and seemed to suck the courage out of the bravest of persons. Dark shadows casting over you and creating images that brought fear to your imagination and the smell of animals and swamp water was bitter to the senses, a thick fog was immerging from the water made it hard to see anything past the glowing lights of the torches that were attached to trees and illuminating from the home.

"This place is a lot creepier at night." Mwu mused and ever just gave a 'you think?' look before proceeding.

Kira was the first to tear his gaze from his surroundings. Stepping onto the old bridge the wood creaked and whined with the new wait and swayed from side to side slightly with each step that was taken.

The others soon followed and carefully made their way over staring down at their feet from time to time but made sure to keep their sights forward so as not to hit anything as the fog seemed to only get thicker as they approached the house.

Once across they headed up an old spiral stair case that had many vines and fungus growing on the railings the work of father time yet again.

Finally reaching the old wooden door Kira knocked loudly and waited patiently. After a few minutes nothing had yet to happen. No one answered to the knock, not even a grunt of acknowledgement.

Frowning Kira knocked harder. "Hello!" Kira called. As he continued his knocking the door slowly pushed open slightly.

"It's open?" Athrun question confused.

Cagalli looked around at the others in question as well. "Should we…you know… go in?"

Kira didn't answer he merely just pushed the door further open and walk into the old house. Upon entering the home the sound of quiet singing filled the air-well if one could call it singing.

The words were raspy and slurred like that of someone who hadn't had a drink of water in years. The voice was deep and held a shaky tune as the person continued to chant.

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore  
And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
And there they lay, and the soggy skies  
Dripped down in up-staring eyes  
In murk sunset and foul sunrise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ten of the crew had the murder mark!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
'Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead  
Or a yawing hole in a battered head  
And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red  
And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes  
Looking up at paradise  
All souls bound just contrawise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

Fifteen men of 'em good and true  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
There was chest on chest of Spanish gold  
With a ton of plate in the middle hold  
And the cabins riot of stuff untold,  
And they lay there that took the plum  
With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb  
While we shared all by the rule of thumb,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight  
With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight  
And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,  
With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well  
And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell  
Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

A flimsy girl on a bunker cot  
With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot  
And the lace stiff dry in a purplish rot  
Oh was she wench or was she jade  
Or was she just a shuddering maid?  
She dared the knife and she took the blade  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

Following the sound of the well known rhyme Kira and the others pushed their way threw the small crowded room to get to the back of the house. Pushing back an old velvet curtain that acted as a barrier from one room from the other. Kira and his crew found themselves in smaller room that was less crowded with an old wooden table in the center of the room. Sitting at the head of the table was a figure of a person hunched over and covered with a dark brown cloak that was tattered and raggedy. A bottle of rum was clenched in long twisted fingers that were pale in color and shook slightly from the draft coming in threw an open window.

As the person continued his chanting while taking sips of his rum Kira walked over the others staying rooted to the spot seeming too repulsed by the stench coming off the other to move any closer. The entire home smelt of it but it seemed to radiate off this one individual. The smell of corpses mixing with stale and bitter smell of the rum that the person had consumed.

Unsheathing his cutlass Kira pulled it out and stabbed the metal into the wood of the table making a fairly loud noise and taking the other out of his trance.

As the figure raised his head everyone but Kira and Mwu took in a breath of surprise and disgust. Sitting before them was an old man face wrinkled with old age and a black patch over his right eye and what should have been his good eye was pure white except for a small pale green slit making it almost look cat like. His hair was a pale grey and looked like straw. His nimble twisted fingers clenched the bottle of rum tighter as he looked at Kira with an emotionless face.

Kira stared back with the same intensity both seeming to take in each others appearance like long time friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Suddenly the old man smiled his yellow and brown teeth peeking threw cracked lips.

"Ahh Kira Yamato, it has been ages since I have gazed upon your face." The man rasped his voice cracking slightly.

Kira frowned and took a seat next to the older man and crossed his arms on the table. The others behind him taking this as a sign to sit soon joined him but neither took a seat next to the hideous old man.

"Well it has been ages since I have gazed upon you face as well Bloom." Kira responded his voice plain.

The old man smiled wider and reached forward with one of his disgusting boney hands and traced the outline of Kira face as a mother would her child, though this touch was not one of affection, it was almost like Bloom was trying to burn Kiras appearance into his mind.

Everyone recoiled as they saw that hand touch their captains face but Kira didn't do anything to swat it away, at least not at the moment.

Bloom smiled and pulled his hand away. "Sorry I don't see well these days and I just wanted to see if it was really you." The old man cackled.

Kira made a face of irritability before speaking. "I dint think that you were still alive." Kira said with a small smirk.

Bloom only laughed. "Ye old Davie Jones has yet to claim my soul my boy, but lets just get down to the real reason you are all here."

Kira nodded. "Mwu told me that you wished to tell me about the chest." Kira said slowly his tone very serious.

Athrun and Cagalli seemed to perk up and started murmuring to each other.

"Do you think he is talking about the…" Cagalli asked but her sentence was finished by Bloom.

"Of course the chest of Mille Mortuus Animus (1) ." Bloom said his tone cheerful nothing compared to the serious atmosphere around them.

Everyone gasped quietly even though they had a feeling that this was what their purpose of visitation was all about it was still shocking to here the words spoken out loud.

Kira smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes the chest of a thousand dead souls."

Bloom smiled and cracked his fingers as he wriggled them under Kira nose. "I believe it is time that you and I had a talk about that very chest."

Kira frowned. "Just tell me where my father buried it."

**A/N: So what do you think? Oh by the way I do read my chapters over and proof read them I just miss some stuff and when you don't always know what you looking for it makes it harder. Just so you know I'm not a lazy ass or anything. That being said I am looking for a new beta, I had one guy doing it for me but I haven't been able to get in touch with him for some time and his account as been removed from the sight. So if anyone is interested please let me know. Of course if you wish acknowledgment for helping I will surely give it to you.**

**(1)- It's Latin for A thousand dead souls- the meaning and purpose of this chest will be reveled in chapters to come!**

**Read and Review please and thank you!**


	13. Legend

**Piracy**

**Chapter 13**

**Legend**

**Lacus's P.O.V**

The night went by slowly. Shinn and Stellar had left some time ago with Stellar whispering something into Shinns ear and Shinn turning five different shades of red but none the less taking Stellar by the hand and rushing off to some remote location.

It was so sweet to see the two of them together like that. Even if only a few moments prior they had been at each others throats, arguing on what could possibly be the reason for the others leaving and not telling them the reason for their departure or why they couldn't come.

I myself am very curious as well. Kira had seemed very anxious to go and very determined to keep it a secret. It really is none of my business. Kira is entitled to keep things to himself; however the curiosity I feel just won't leave me alone.

I can't be certain but I have a feeling that whatever it is that has Kira so worked up will affect our stay in Orb. I have to admit that I really do like it here. The island is beautiful and peaceful, there aren't too many places like this left in the world and I can't help but wonder how long this place will remain this way or how long the people who inhabit this tiny island will be safe.

As much as I hate to admit to it, this is the home of many wanted criminals, and with the world getting smaller, new places being discovered and charted on maps it really is only a matter of time before someone discovers this place and government and law will be enforced.

It saddens me to think of all these people whom most have been so nice and polite to me would one day may have to face being lead to the gallows to be hanged. Children being orphaned all because their parents had made some bad choices in the past.

Sighing I tried pushing the thoughts out of my head. I really shouldn't be dwelling on such things. Finishing the grog that I had been sipping for the past two hours I set my glass down and tried to well away the nausea in my stomach from consuming the alcohol. I still haven't developed any immunity to rum and I don't think I ever will.

Personally I have no idea how anyone does it. Especially Cagalli and Stellar. Woman or not they have to be the best or worst drinkers I have ever met. On a few occasions I have found them engaged in drinking games with them either winning or it being a close call. Such a strange world they live in from what I grew up in.

Yawning I stood from my place at a small table and stretched my arms slightly. Trying to undo the knots of tension from the day's activities within her shoulders.

My feet clacking softly on the wooden floor and stairs I descended up to my own room for a nights rest. Hopefully things will all seem clearer in the morning.

**With Stellar and Shinn**

Stellar giggled softly as she and Shinn emerged from a small thicket of trees. Shinn seemed a bit flushed as did Stellar but both had large grins plastered on their faces.

Looking at Shinn again Stellar removed her hand from her mouth and smiled even wider showing her teeth. "You really should loosen up a bit Shinn. Stellar and Shinn were only kissing." Stellar commented tilting her head to the side.

Shinn only sighed at the girls' behavior. Stellar was so naive that she didn't even find anything even remotely embarrassing. Though that was why he liked her. She was so care free and didn't seem to dwell on ridiculous problems such as being proper or not making a fool of her. He would admit that at times it was bothersome not being able to have a serious conversation with her but it that was about it.

"It's getting late we should head back inside." Shinn said looking up at the sky which was now a dark blue, almost black.

Stellar frowned taking one look at the sky before spinning on her heels and running off.

Shinn who was startled by the girls' sudden movement couldn't think of anything but to run after the girl. "HEY! STELLAR!" Shinn shouted as he chased after the girl who was a good 20 feet ahead of him.

Stellar ignored him and kept running. Shinn frowned and ran faster and was closing in on the girl. The blonde was just within arms reach when Stellar stopped suddenly causing Shinn to crash into her.

As they collided Stellar stumbled forward and both of them landed with a splash into the cold ocean water.

Sitting up so that Stellar could get her face out of the water Shinn just realized how far they had run. "Stellar are you ok?" Shinn asked as the girl sat up and coughed the sea water out of her mouth.

Both were sitting in the water not caring that they were getting wet.

Stellar looked up with a smile. "Stellar wanted to ask Shinn something." Stellar said after her small coughing fit was done with.

Brows narrowing Shinn looked at Stellar with small annoyance. "Couldn't you have asked me before? Why did we have to come out here?"

Stellar frowned. "Stellar wants to know if Shinn would be sad if Stellar…dies." Stellar asked her voice shaky.

Eyes widening as large as dinner plates Shinn looked at Stellar in speculation. "What are you talking about Stellar?"

Stellar looking towards the water where her right hand was tracing different patterns creating small ripples. "When Stellars parents died someone said that because Stellar was so sad was because Stellar loved her parents. So Stellar would like to know if Shinn would be sad if Stellar died?" she replied.

Looking at the girl for a few moments Shinn tried to register what Stellar was talking about. Normally Stellar got all scared and panicked when ever talking about death as her parent's death had took its toll on her mind. However now she was very serious which was very uncharacteristic.

Then it hit Shinn. Ruby eyes softening as the looked at the magenta eyed girl Shinn smiled softly. "Stellar are you asking me if I love you?"

Stellar didn't say anything just looked up at Shinn, water dripping from her wet hair into her face and trailing down until it dripped off her chin.

Smiling Shinn wrapped the girl in a tight embrace. "Yes Shinn would be sad if Stellar died." Shinn said talking in the third person like Stellar always did.

Stellar smiled brightly. "Stellar would be sad if Shinn died to."

Shinn couldn't help but laugh as he was so happy. Even if they didn't use the exact words he was happy.

**Old Man Blooms**

Bloom smiled and cracked his fingers as he wriggled them under Kira nose. "I believe it is time that you and I had a talk about that very chest."

Kira frowned. "Just tell me where my father buried it."

Bloom removed his hand from under Kiras nose and returned it to clutching his bottle of rum. "Now why would I do that? Your father left me in charge of that knowledge. Why would I betray my dear old friends trust?"

Kira slammed is fist onto the table. "Because you are dieing! Your nothing but an old man now and you don't want that chest whereabouts to die along with you!" Kira shouted his eyes blazing.

Bloom smiled as Mwu placed a hand on Kiras shoulder. "Calm down kid."

Bloom took a swing of his rum before clearing his throat to speak. "Ye are right Kira. I don't want that chests whereabouts to die with me. That chest was your fathers' greatest possession and he would have done anything to keep it a secret. So I was the only one who had the honor of being with him when he went out to bury it."

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other a bit confused. "What exactly is in this chest?" Athrun asked looking at every occupant in the room.

Kira looked at Athrun. "I don't know."

Everyone was silent.

Cagalli though being the way she was interrupted the silence by slamming her own fist down on the table in annoyance. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Bloom and Mwu chuckled at the girls tone while Kira and Athrun sighed.

Cagalli glared at everyone. "What? We come here trying to find out the location of some chest that is so legendary and we don't even know what is in side!"

Kira sighed shaking his head before turning back to Bloom. "So are you going to tell us where it is?"

Cagalli seethed not taking to lightly that she as being ignored. "Hey did you not hear me?"

Kira just continued to ignore the girl. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" Kira said not wavering his gaze from Bloom.

Cagalli growled. "Kira…!"

Kira snapped at her though. "Shut up!"

Everyone but Bloom flinched at the sound of Kiras angry voice. "This chest was left by our father and no I don't know what's in it for sure but I have an idea and I want verification alright?" Kira snapped his voice as sharp as a blade but his eyes where softly pleading for Cagalli to just try to behave.

Huffing Cagalli leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms much to the amusement of the men of the room.

Bloom chuckled. "I must say I can see that you are Ulen's son, even if you are better at controlling your temper." Bloom mused.

Kira glared. "Tell me where the chest is."

Bloom raised a grey eyebrow and leaned forwards slightly. "Why are ye so interested in this chest my boy? I did call you here to tell you what ye desire but I would just like to know what has kept your interest in this chest for so many years.

Kira frowned but than smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to try and figure out. Now tell me all that you know."

Bloom cackled slightly a long finger scratching the side of his face before he spoke. "Before I do, you all realize that this is no ordinary chest."

Athrun frowned. "I would think so if we are willing to go through so much trouble for this one chest."

Bloom smiled. "So I take it none of you know the legend behind this chest?"

All shook their heads besides Mwu. "I know bits and parts of the legend but I have never heard the whole version." The blonde pirate said his voice low.

Bloom smiled his old teeth poking threw cracked lips. "Well then let me in lighten you all then. The legend is this."

"_Amongst the trees of a dark wood_

_Caution you take or so you should,_

_Between earth and hell it rest, _

_A thousand dead souls contained in a chest,_

_The dead they sleep in their graves, _

_But with this blade they cannot be saved,_

_Ye how posses this deadly treasure, _

_Will conquer the seas now and forever."_

As Bloom finished the rhyme a long silence was followed. No one spoke as most of them had never heard the legend before and taking in its twisted clues was a bit confusing.

"So what part did you here?" Bloom asked is cat like eye focusing on Mwu.

Mwu responded quickly. "I heard the first part up to the line about the chest. The rest was lost in manuscript when the Coordinator sunk"

Bloom nodded. "Yes Ulens ship, such a shame, that man was one of the greats."

Cagalli frowned as yet another lengthy silence swept over them. "So no one here has any idea of what is in this chest?"

Kira sighed and looked at his cutlass that was still imbedded in the table's wood. "As I said I have an idea."

Bloom smiled and leaned over passing his bottle of rum to the younger brunet man. "And what my boy do you believe to be continents of this chest?"

Kira took the bottle and took a long gulp of the strong liquid not caring that such disgusting man was the last user of the bottle. He needed the alcohol to help calm his mind a little.

"A sword." Was Kiras simple reply.

Cagalli made a face that was scrunched up in an unattractive fashion. "A sword?"

Kira nodded. While Bloom smiled and laughed though it was more like a wheeze as his raw throat did not allow him to laugh the way he once could. "Right you are my boy, a sword."

Athrun frowned his brows knitting together in deep thought. "Wait, if it is a sword that is in this chest, why is it called the "Chest of A thousand Dead Souls"?" Athrun questioned confusion laced in is voice.

Bloom sighed a ragged breath. "It is called the "Chest of A thousand Dead Souls", because as you all know Ulen was a ruthless pirate with the blood of many men on his hands."

All nodded in agreement.

Bloom continued. "Well one day a few weeks before his death Ulen went mad. Claming a ghost of a woman who was the dead widow of a man he killed came to him in a dream and threatened to kill his son and daughter if he did not take his own life with the very sword he had used to kill so many. Of course Ulen would not commit suicide but like most pirates at the time Ulen was very superstitious and he was sure that the ghost only found him because of the blood stains of her husband on his sword. So he asked me to come with him to bury the sword in a chest. I agreed and I was to only give out the location of sword to you Kira when you were ready sort to speak. In a way that sword is his last gift to you." Bloom rasped before going into a coughing fit.

Athrun frowned. "Why would Ulen want to give Kira a sword that he claimed was haunted by a ghost."

Bloom coughed a few more times before smiling. "That sword was great, legendary even, a thousand men died at the end of its blade. However the sword was never meant to be used in such a way. Its forger was an old blacksmith who created it to protect his family back in the days when war was more brutal. When Ulen used it for…killing out of cold blood, the sword was tainted, but if the sword is found and used for its true purpose then the poor ghost of the woman can rest in peace as her dear husbands blood can be cleaned off it."

Kira snorted at the last bit. "It's just a story, none of that is true. My father went crazy because of all the men he killed finally got to his head. It has nothing to do with ghosts or anything like that. It's just some myth."

Bloom shrugged his boney shoulders that were covered by his coat before smiling wistfully. "Whatever you say my boy."

"So are you going to tell us or not?" Mwu asked as he was getting a bit annoyed with waiting.

Bloom nodded before standing up and grabbing a cane that was resting against the table beside him. Padding towards a messy desk behind him he pulled an old piece of aging paper from one of the drawers. Handing the paper to Kira he stood next to the boy not bothering to take his seat again.

"This is a map of an uncharted island. This will lead you to the location of the chest, but I must warn you the natives on the island are bloodthirsty and will not hesitate to kill you if you are spotted on their land." Bloom explained while Kira unfolded the paper to look at a faded map of a small remote island.

"So this is the exactly locations?" Kira asked not tarring his eyes away from the paper.

Bloom nodded adjusting his coat. "Yes, the coordinates for the island are correct almost to the last detail but the location of the chest is a bit sketchy. Though it is a very good general idea of were the chest is."

Athrun leaned over the table to take a look at the map before looking at Bloom. "How do we know that the natives on the island haven't dug it up?"

Bloom turned around and headed out of the room. "That is something you will have to risk."

Standing up Kira re-rolled the paper and placed it in is coat and headed for the door. "Thank you."

Everyone quickly followed more than happy to leave the creepy house that smelled terrible. Bloom didn't say anything and blew out is lamps as the four left the house.

**Outside**

"Kira!" All three pirates shouted as the finally got out of the woods and speed up their pace to keep up with that of their captains.

"Kira you aren't really thinking of going after this chest are you?" Athrun asked his rational side showing.

Not stopping Kira kept his gaze forward. "Of course why wouldn't I?"

Athrun gawked at him. "Well first off it's just a sword and do we really want to risk our loves just for something that might not being there anymore?"

Kira stopped and glared. "This is that last thing left by my father and it was meant for me. My whole life I have waited for the time when I could finally go after it. It is one of the reasons I became a pirate in the first place!" Kira shouted and headed towards the inn.

"We leave tomorrow so make sure that tomorrow morning we are fully prepared so inform the men first thing." Kira shouted over his shoulder.

Athrun glared after his retreating back as Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I agree with Kira Athrun. This may seem stupid and impulsive to you, but this means a lot to him and me. This sword may be meant for Kira but I to want to retrieve our father's last treasure." Cagalli said as she removed her hand and went after her brother.

Mwu smiled at Athrun before heading after the other two. "I agree with them, plus it should be fun."

Standing alone Athrun sighed while shaking his head before heading after the others. "Why do I get the feeling that is will only lead to more trouble than this sword is worth?" Athrun mumbled.

Mwu laughed and called over his shoulder. "Years of experience."

**A/N I had several new betas for this story so hopefully this is a little better in the spelling and grammar area. I don't want to hear any more complaints because if it's not up to your standard now it is never going to be. So enough!**

**Thanks again to all the people for reading and review and also to those who edit for me.**

**Love ya guys!**


	14. Departure

**Piracy**

**Chapter 14**

**Departure**

**Early Morning**

Lacus came down from her room to see what all the commotion was about. Outside her room she had heard the shouts of Athrun, Kira and Mwu trying to get everyone organized. Something was happening and the pink haired girl was determined to find out.

Stepping outside the morning breeze gave her goose bumps as she looked around for the captain. Not being able to find him but able to hear his voice every now and then Lacus tried her best to follow his voice.

"Hey Lacus what are you doing?" Shinn shouted out to the pink haired girl.

Lacus looked over and saw the young pirate holding a large crate and walking over towards her.

"Oh Shinn I was just looking for the captain. Have you seen him anywhere?" Lacus asked as Shinn stopped a few feet in front of her and tried to balance the heavy crate within his arms.

Shaking his head Shinn answered. "No I haven't actually. I saw him over by the Archangel a few minutes ago but that was before Athrun sent me to load crate of gunpowder onto the ship." Shinn said moving the crate in his arms to emphasize his point.

Lacus nodded. Looking at Shinn she approached him with concern. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" Lacus asked kindly.

Quickly Shinn shook his head. "No, no I'm fine. Really, besides it would be too heavy for you." Shinn said as he struggled with the crate.

Frowning slightly Lacus reached over and attempted to take the crate.

"No Lacus, really I'm f-HEY!" Shinn shouted as Lacus was finally able to take the crate away from him.

Surprisingly Lacus was able to balance the crate almost perfectly. She did have some trouble but if she hurried to the ship she should be able to make it. Crate in hand Lacus headed towards the ship.

Standing in his place like an idiot Shinn gasped slightly. He was shocked to see the girl-whom looked so small and weak- lift and carry a heavy crate that even he was having difficulty with.

Some other crew members who had witnessed the ordeal snickered at Shinn, who only glared at them and shouted for them to get back to work.

Reaching the ship Lacus didn't go aboard as an older man had offered to take the crate from her as it wasn't suppose to go on the ship yet. Agreeing lacus handed over the crate. No sooner than she did her name was called yet again this time by the one she was looking for.

"Lacus!" Kira called heading towards the girl. Behind him was an older woman with grey hair tied up in a bun and was very thin, with a pointed face, she was almost witch like but her soft eyes showed that she was a kind woman.

"Yes?" Lacus asked as the two approached her. As they stopped Lacus was a bit surprised at how tall the older woman was. Almost as tall as Kira this was strange.

"This is Lyn." Kira said pointing to the old woman who gave a kind smile and wave to Lacus. She was obviously very shy.

"Nice to meet you." Lacus said politely but she was bit confused as to why she was meeting this individual.

Looking between the two women Kira finally spoke. "The Archangel is leaving today and I have arranged for you to stay with her and..."

"What!" Lacus cut in. She didn't like the sound of that.

Kira looked at Lacus calmly. "Lyn as graciously agreed to let you stay with her in running the inn."

Lacus looked at both of them with wide eyes. Kira was leaving her behind. "Why did you do that?" Lacus begged.

Kira raised an eyebrow at her. "Well we are going on a dangerous voyage and I though this would be better than letting you fend for yourself."

Lacus really wanted to glare at Kira but she didn't she was too confused and mortified. "Please don't take this in any disrespect." Lacus said to both of them. "But I don't want to remain here. I beg of you there must be another way." Lacus begged she really didn't want to remain on the island if Kira and the archangel were leaving.

Shaking his head fought the urge to give into the girls pleas but remained firm. "Lyn here will tell you everything you need to know." With that the brunet pirate walked off.

Lacus felt like crying. She knew that Kira was only thinking of her safely. Or at least she hoped, but she didn't want to remain here. She wanted to go with Kira. Feeling tears prick at her eyes Lacus tried to wipe them away before the other woman saw.

Unfortunately she was not that lucky.

Lyn frowned sadly at seeing the young girl cry. She knew what she must be feeling. Call it woman intuition. "My dear child, please don't cry." Lyn attempted to comfort on a small soft voice.

Lacus sniffled berating herself for being so childish but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry I know that I should be grateful to you but at the moment I just can't be."

Lyn sighed sadly. "I understand. I lost someone I love to the sea and I can understand how it feels when they leave and you don't know if you are going to see them again." Lyn said with a said sigh.

Lacus blushed as she knew what the other must have thought. "You are mistaken. I care for Kira surely but I don't love him." Lacus protested.

Lyn looked at the girl with surprise but then with an all knowing look. "Oh, of course how silly of me."

Lacus blushed even more; something about the older woman eyes sent a shiver up her spine. It was almost like this woman knew something she didn't. "Well what am I suppose to do? Just follow his orders and remain here?" Lacus asked.

Lyn looked like she was about to say something before she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Looking over they saw an angry blond girl marching towards them. Cagalli with her hair tied back looked ready to kill. She stopped no more than a foot away from them and looked each of them in the eye before she shouted again. "I heard everything that my stupid brother said!"

Blinking at the blonde pirate Lacus cleared her throat. "Oh….um…you did?"

Glaring Cagalli snapped. "YES! I did and I must say I am ashamed that you would even consider listening to him."

Lacus looked at the girl startled. "Aren't I supposed to listen to him? You too? After all he is our captain."

Making a rude noise Cagalli shook her head. "Not with matters like these."

Confused Lacus tilted her head to the side. "Oh?"

Glaring Cagalli huffed. "Do you want my help or not?"

Lyn looked at the girl. "With what?"

Rolling her eyes Cagalli sighed. "Getting her on the ship that is."

Lacus looked really happy. "You will!"

Nodding Cagalli smirked. "Aye I have some free time."

Lyn looked at both of the girls for a moment before taking them both by the wrist. "Come with me."

"What! Where are we going?" Cagalli demanded.

Lyn smiled. "Well she can't go on a pirate ship looking like that." Lyn said pointing at Locus's beautiful dress. "A real pirate wouldn't where such a thing." And with that she dragged them both towards the inn.

**With Athrun**

"Damnit." Athrun murmured to himself as he crept along the ground using the large barrels and crate that were gathered to be loaded onto the ship for coverage. He felt really low for crawling along the ground like a common dog but at the moment he was willing to do anything.

"Athrunnnnn!" A shrill voice called out, causing Athrun to shudder.

"Ugh." Athrun moaned pathetically as the voice seem to get closer.

A flask of grey caught his eye and the green-eyed teen ducked behind a barrel. "Damnit! Why now?"

"Athrun where are…oh!" The owner of the voice called out but stopped as she noticed Athrun perched behind a barrel.

"What are you doing down there?" a dark haired woman asked with small eyes.

Standing up Athrun brushed him off and chuckled nervously. "I uh I was checking the ground. "Athrun said lamely.

The girl who was dressed in a very revealing outfit looked at the boy confused. "Checking the ground?"

Laughing nervously again Athrun nodded while tapping his left foot on the wooden ground of the deck. "Yup just making sure it's sturdy." Athrun lied pathetically.

"Oh well that's nice." The girl chirped cheerfully and Athrun groaned did she really believe him? Or did she just not care?

"Yeah uh umm I'm going to leave now." Athrun said hastily and tried to run but he was grabbed roughly by the arm by the girl.

"But Athrun." She wined and fluttered her eye lashes at him in what she thought was seductive but with her one black eye it wasn't working all to well. "We haven't even spoken sense you arrived. Come on I'll give you a "session" no charge." She whispered huskily and leaned on Athrun.

Shuddering noticeably Athrun desperately tried to pry his poor arm out of the girls grip. "No thanks." Athrun said as politely as he could. He knew perfectly well what she was getting at sense she had tried the same thing many times before.

Pouting the girl tried a different tactic and turned to face Athrun. "Come on it must be hard on those long voyages with no woman contact." She purred.

Athrun just wanted to either throw up or throw her into the water and hope that a shark would just happen to swim by and eat her. "Meer! Please I need to get going. I have lots of work to do." Athrun tried again to get away.

Meer pouted slightly again and looked up to see the captain on the boat leaning on the edge talking to someone. Smiling she called out to him in a sweet voice. "Oh Captain Kira." She called.

Kira turned from his conversation with a crew member to look over the ships edge at the couple.

Smiling brightly she gripped Athrun arm even tighter. "Would it be alright if I borrowed Athrun for a little while? It as been ages since I last met with him. Just for a little while."

Kira looked at the two for a little while with a raised eyebrow. Meer was still clinging onto Athrun and Athrun was giving him a look that clearly said. _"For the love of God save me! If you have a decent bone in your body you will save me!"_

Smirking and feeling unacceptably mean Kira put on a smile and mocked Meers sickly sweet voice with one of his own. "Of course, what the hell I'm sure Athrun would _love_ to spend more time with you. Just make sure you give him back before we leave." Kira said waving. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the terrified expression on Athruns face. So what if both Athrun and Cagalli would be looking to slit his throat for this. Right now it was to tempting to pass up a chance to humiliate Athrun as these moments were not common.

Squealing Meer nodded her thanks and dragged Athrun off.

Athrun couldn't hold in a small. "Bastard"

While the Captains laughter could be heard quite loudly.

**Yunna's Estate**

Luna growled as Yunna once again started babbling on and on about how he missed his fiancé and how he would not rest until she was once and for all return home to him. It was all an act of course. Luna could see past the façade but said nothing. This was her chance at getting back at that bastards son and she wouldn't let it get pass her.

Smiling she took the map that Yunna handed to her and opened it on the desk to get a good look.

"These are all the locations that are considered to be routine stops for the Archangel." Yunna said pointing at a few red marks on the paper. "There is no word on where the Archangel is or was last seen so you will have to check these locations first and ask the towns people if they have any information."

Luna smiled slightly. Perhaps Yunna was not as much of a moron that she had first thought him to be. "Very well. This should be easier than I thought." Luna said more to herself than Yunna. She was expecting a little more of a challenge from the legendary Archangel but then again she could be wrong.

"So when are you leaving?" Yunna asked.

Luna smiled rolling the map back up and heading for the door. "Right now, the ship is prepared and ready to leave. Don't worry though I will not return without the Archangels captain's head."

Yunna slammed his fisted on the desk. "No!"

Turning to look at the man over her shoulder Luna pushed a piece of hair from her face. "What?"

"I want you to come back with the captain and most of the crew alive!" Yunna ordered his eyes narrowing at the girl. Challenging her to say no.

Luna frowned she didn't want to take back any survivors she would rather kill everyone at sight. They deserved it after what they did to her family. Then again it would be more humiliating for the captain to return to land in chains.

Smiling she nodded. "Understood."

Yunna sighed before glaring at the girls back as she turned again. "And don't take to long."

Luna sighed. Maybe he was an idiot.

**Docks outside Yunna's Estate**

"Is everything ready?" Luna asked a crewmember as she walked up the plank and onto the ship. It was nice and windy perfect for sailing and she had to keep a hand up to make sure her hair didn't cover her face.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a salute.

Smiling again Luna walked up to a platform where Rau was standing with the same two she had met Yunna with and Rey, Rau's personal student. "Cast off." Rau said as Luna joined them on the platform.

"Are you ready?" Rey asked Luna.

Smiling even brighter she nodded. "I couldn't be more ready in my entire life."

A silver haired boy who had met Yunna with Luna spoke up. "So what is so special about this Archangel?"

Rau smiled. "Yzak, the Archangel is a very large and fast ship and is controlled by pirates. Though it is not as well armed as a military ship it is fast, very fast and its skilled crew only makes it even more of a threat."

Yzak made a noise. "Nothing we can't handle. We will bring back this "Captain Kira's" head back with us as a trophy.

Luna shook her head. "No Lord Yunna wants him alive."

Yzak growled. "What! Why?"

A green haired boy frowned. "Our job is to get this Miss Lacus back nothing else. It shouldn't matter if we take him alive or not."

Yzak snorted. "If she is even still alive that is."

"Yzak!" The green haired boy scolded.

Sneering at the smaller boy Yzak snapped hotly. "What? You know how pirates are! They kill and kill and don't give a damn."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Sounds like someone I know."

Growling Yzak rounded on the girl. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Both glared at each other before Rey stepped in. "So where is our first stop?" Rey asked Luna who still had the map.

Opening it up Luna scanned the map for the closest location. "December City."

**Orb's Docks**

"Almost ready kid." Mwu said coming up to meet Kira on top the ship.

Kira looked up from the map Bloom had given him to stare at the blonde. "Alright, where are Athrun and my sister? Are they back yet?" Kira asked looking around for the two in question.

Mwu shook his head. "Last time I saw Athrun was running away from that whore Meer and Cagalli has disappeared somewhere. By the way I haven't seen Lacus around either."

Frowning, Kira returned his attention to the map. "I arranged for her to stay with Lyn."

Mwu looked confused. "Why? I thought you two really hit it off."

Kira kept his gaze fixated on his map. "We did but…it will be better and safer for her to remain here."

Mwu frowned but couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Alright then whatever you think is best."

Kira smiled.

"Hey I think there is someone you forgot to say goodbye to." Mwu said looked over the side of the ship.

Curious Kira soon joined him. "Who?"

Looking over Kira saw Meyrin standing near the docks waving at him. Sighing he looked at Mwu silently asking if he should go.

Mwu smiled. "She deserves a proper goodbye even if you don't return her feelings."

Kira nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

Waking off the plank that connected the ship and the docks floor. Kira made his way over to the red head who was smiling sadly but sweetly at him.

"Hello Kira." Meyrin said in a small voice.

"Hey."

Biting her lip Meyrin looked up at the brunette pirate. "I know you have to get going so I'll make this quick."

Kira sighed sadly and took on of Meyrins hand in his own. "Listen you have to stop this. I don't have feelings for you to go beyond a friendship."

Tears entered the girls' eyes. "I understand. I have always known but I guess I was fooling myself by letting me believe that there was chance for us."

Kira shook his head. "Don't say that. You are a wonderful person Meyrin. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Meyrin wiped her eyes. "Maybe if I wasn't so plain I would have had a better chance. I look at Lacus and I can't help but feel lower than her."

Kira felt something tug in his chest with that. Meyrin thought he didn't like her because of her appearance when compared to others. "You're beautiful Meyrin." Kira said cupping the girls face. "I have always thought so."

Sniffling Meyrin looked up at the pirate. "Really?"

Smiling Kira nodded.

"You are a good friend of mine Meyrin and a beautiful woman but you are not for me." Kira said feeling guilty.

Sighing a ragged breath Meyrin tried to suppress her tears. "I understand, I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to you or me. Plus I don't think your sister likes me very much." Meyrin said with a laugh.

Kira laughed to. "Believe me when I say that has nothing to do with this."

"I know." Meyrin said in low voice.

Taking both of Kiras hands she clasped their fingers together and brought them to rest above her heart. "You will always have a place in my heart Kira. You were always kind to me and for that I am grateful. So if things don't work out…please…think of me as an alternative."

Shocked at her words Kiras eyes widened. "Meyrin…I…that's not fair to you. I couldn't…"

Meyrin interrupted. "I'll wait." She said desperately. "I know it sounds crazy but I…I don't think I would be able to move on."

Sighing sadly Kira looked the girl in the eye. "I will do that…only if you promise me you will try to fall in love with someone else."

Meyrin nodded. "Agreed."

Kira was about to turn to leave when a tug at his arm caused him to stop. "Yes?" Kira asked.

Biting her lips nervously Meyrin looked at Kira with shy eyes. "I umm… I just wanted to do this." Meyrin said timidly and leaned in close.

"Meyrin what are you…" Kira was cut off though by a pair off soft lips.

Shocked Kira didn't know what to do. Deciding that it was only one kiss he returned it but only half heartedly. It wasn't a promise of love; no it was just their way of saying goodbye.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around the girl in a friendly manner.

**With Lacus and Cagalli**

"I don't know Cagalli. I'm not exactly use to wearing these kinds of things." Lacus said as she and Cagalli made their way back to the Archangel.

"Oh stop complaining. You look great." Cagalli said cheerfully looking her friend over.

Apparently Lyn used to be a pirate herself on her husbands ship back when she was young. The old woman was kind enough to lend Lacus some of her old clothes so she wouldn't have to worry about ruining her dress. The pink haired girl was dressed in a tanned shirt tied at her stomach so part of her stomach showed with a dark green and white short vest that also tied but just beneath her breast. A long skirt that went up to her knees was in a slightly darker tan color and was tattered at the ends. A pair of black leather ankle boots completed the outfit with along with a black leather belt that held a cutlass.

Lacus had tied her hair up in a pony tail like Cagalli and had a dark maroon bandana wrapped around the upper par of her head so her pony tail stuck out.

Truth is told Lacus felt a little giddy in the outfit. She really felt like a pirate as now she would be able to blend in, now the only trouble was getting on the ship without being seen by Kira.

They approached the ship and ran up the planks to see Mwu standing there mouth open wide.

"Mwu?" Cagalli called a little disturbed.

Snapping his head to look at the two girls Mwu felt his jaw drop open as he looked at Lacus. Who just fidgeted under his gaze?

After moment Mwu smirked and whistled loudly. "Looking good lass." Mwu said giving Lacus a wink.

Giggling Lacus looked around. "Where is Kira?"

Mwu seemed to lose his voice at that moment. "Well uh…you see. He uh…umm…"

At that moment a blue haired boy ran onto the ship. "Where is he?" Athrun shouted his eyes blazing and a few lipstick marks were on his cheek and neck though he seemed more than repulsed by them more than anyone.

"Athrun?" Cagalli question looking directly at one mark on the boys left cheek. "Who gave you that?"

Growling Athrun shouted out. "Your brother!"

Silence enveloped the air as everyone starred at Athrun weirdly. Finally realizing what he just said Athrun quickly corrected himself.

"I mean he is the reason someone gave me these." Athrun shouted pointing to the offending marks.

"What are you talking about?" Mwu asked looking at Athrun like he was crazy.

"Meer! He made me spend time with Meer! Wait until I get my hands on him I'll…" Athrun ranted but no one was paying attention as a loud gasp from Lacus -who had wandered over to the edge of the ship- caught their attention.

Her eyes locked with the scene unfolding before her. Kira and Meyrin where kissing. Though there didn't seem to be anything passionate about it Lacus felt her heart break. Tears welding in her eyes she could feel her own heart beating loudly in her chest as if it wanted to escape its prison between her flesh. It was so loud that she barley heard Cagalli murmur something about Kira being an idiot and then slowly pulling her away from the edge. She didn't want to believe it but it was right there before her own eyes. The kiss wasn't long though and the two broke apart. Kira looking guilty and Meyrin looking very depressed.

Kira soon made a final goodbye to the red-haired girl and headed for the Archangel.

"Come on Lacus we have to go before Kira notices you." Cagalli warned and dragged Lacus off to the bunks.

Athrun and Mwu just looked at each other feeling bad for Lacus and confused.

"This won't end well." Mwu said watching as their captain approached.

Athrun frowned. "For once I think your right."

Kira finally arrived and saw Athrun. "Where is Cagalli?"

Not bothering to bring up the whole Meer thing, at least not yet Athrun pointed below the ship. "She just went to put something on her bunk."

Kira nodded. "Alright then let's go.

Nodding Mwu and Athrun helped Kira get everyone organized and within a few moments the Archangel pulled out of the docks and headed for open water.

Below the deck though the only thing that could be heard was suppressed sobs.

**A/N Ok here is the thing. I'm going for a trip with my family and friends to New York for about two weeks so I won't be able to update for awhile so I figured it was only fair to put up one more chapter before I left. Anyways this on is a little longer than usual so I hope you enjoy. Also I didn't have time to get my betas to read over it as I am leaving in a couple of hours. So yeah, sorry for the mistakes and perhaps rushed sentences.**

**Reviews are nice.**


	15. December

**Piracy**

**Chapter 15**

**December**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

_An eight year old boy sat idly on a large rock that sat firmly on the shore of a large beach. Near by he could see ships docking and re-supplying. He smiled gently and tipped his head back as a gust of wind hit is face and pushing back his short brown hair._

_Sighing the boy looked out at the sea fondly like that of someone who had been denied water for days and was now staring down into a well with crystal waters._

"_Kira!" the voice of a woman called as she paced down the sandy shore towards the boy. Her red dress lifted off the ground so that the fabric wouldn't be ruined by the grains of sand._

_Not looking at the young woman the young boy remained seated on the rock with his gaze fixated on the rock. Looking out towards the waters as well the woman sighed._

"_Still day dreaming like always I see, aren't you?" the woman asked pushing her hair out of her eyes as it was picked up by the breeze as well._

_Kira remained quite his gaze never wavering._

_The woman laughed. "Just like your father. You gaze at the sea like it was your lady love. A heart of a sailor you have. Perhaps you will become a soldier one day and sail the sea doing good. Hmmm? Do your family name proud?" The woman asked a smile on her lips as she looked at the young child that was like a son to her._

_Kira shook his head. "Not a soldier, a pirate." He said a smile of his own gracing his features._

_The woman gasped and trudged over to stand in front of the young boy whom she guarded over. "You will not talk like that here. Do you want to be arrested of treason at the age of 8 for piracy?" She scolded while looking around to see if anyone was around and had heard the boy._

_Looking at young woman Kira smiled brightly his childhood innocence shinning threw but also a glint of determination. "I'll be a pirate, just like my father. So he can be proud of me."_

_The woman frowned. "Nonsense you should live an honest life. One where you can have an honest living and live right, a life as a pirate will promise neither." _

_Kira frowned. "You're wrong Murrue. I'll have my own ship one day and I'll be the greatest pirate there ever was." Kira said his voice strong and determined._

_Murrue stared at the child in awe. Kira never used her name unless he was serious or upset about something. Sighing she grabbed her charges arm and pulled him off the rock rather roughly. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes. Your head is filled with such ideas. What is it about being a pirate that has you so entranced?"_

"_You were a pirate. You tell me." Kira said looking up at the taller woman with big eyes._

_Murrue looked away. She wouldn't answer that. "Come on you have chores to do." She said pulling Kira by the shirt._

_As they made their way to the main path again Murrue turned to look at the young child whom she was left to care for. "You know woman on a ship are considered bad luck by many. How do you plan to fall in love with a girl if you spend all your time sailing?"_

_Kira made a face and stuck out his tongue. "I won't fall in love; the sea can be my lover… besides girls are gross."_

_Hitting the boy upside the head lightly Murrue laughed. "You'll change your mind someday."_

Kira sighed at the memory. Even as child he wanted to become a pirate, though growing up knowing that he would be executed for the crime of piracy if ever caught. All the same Kira knew nothing more he wanted. To make his father proud though he barely knew him, everything he ever set out to do have happened only thing was one thing he never planned did happened. He fell in love…well almost.

He wasn't sure if he could call what he had with the pink haired girl love. Was it love, when you would do anything to protect someone?

He loved his sister with all is heart and would kill anyone and anything that dared to harm her. He loved Murrue like a mother and would protect and care for her if she needed him. He loved Athrun like a brother and would help him anyway he could. He loved his crew as loyal companions. But he never had a lover.

Not someone who he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Sex was not love and woman whom he had been with weren't of his concern. But Lacus was something else.

They did not know each other very long but he felt a connection with the girl and he was very grateful for Athrun bringing her aboard. Perhaps that's why he felt so guilty when he found her crying down below. At first he was furious that Cagalli and Lacus had gone behind his back and had started cursing and yelling at the poor girl. Shockingly though Lacus retaliated with some yelling of her own. She told him that she had snuck aboard because she wanted to be with him and that she had seen him and Meyrin kissing. Kira couldn't help but feel guilty. Not only for the kiss but for acting in such a way when he found her. She was obviously distressed and he had blown everything out of proportion. Now Lacus was ignoring him along with Cagalli.

"Kira are you ok?"

Kira turned to see Athrun approaching him a look of concern of his face.

"Sorry Athrun I was just caught up in my own thoughts." Kira said his voice plain and bored.

Athrun smiled slightly and rested against the side of the ship. "Lacus will come around. She doesn't seem the type to keep a grudge besides she did go behind your back it was natural for you to be upset."

Kira glared. "I don't need_ you_ to tell me that."

Athrun raised his hands in defense. "Sorry."

Kira sighed. "When will we arrive?"

Athrun laughed. "How long have you been out of it?"

Kira glared again.

Athrun stopped laughing. "Sorry. But we are here take a look."

Heading to the front of the ship both pirates looked out towards the water. "December, it seemed so much lager when we were young." Kira commented.

Athrun laughed slightly. "Well then again we were smaller back then."

Kira smiled but it faltered for a moment. "Does December trade this time of year?"

Athrun frowned in thought. "Not that I know of. The trading is usually all done by this time of year. Why do you ask?"

Kira frowned as he looked at the harbor. They were still to far away to see any ships very clearly let alone their colors (flags). "Decembers harbor isn't the largest they wouldn't have any unnecessary ships docked." Kira said.

Looking out Athrun noticed what Kira was talking about. A large ship could be seen from far away which was very strange. December was usually a very quiet place with the exception for the trading season.

"Get Mwu and bring me a telescope." Kira ordered and Athrun didn't need to be told twice.

**December City**

"Did you find anything out?" Luna asked as Rey approached her. They had been searching the city and asking civilians if they knew anything about the whereabouts of the Archangel they even offered a reward for any information.

Rey shook his head. "No I'm afraid not. No one seems to know anything or they're not willing to talk. All they seem to know is that the Archangel hasn't been here in several months."

Luna frowned she was growing inpatient. "Well remain here for a few more hours if nothing of importance is discovered we will leave." She was eager to have her revenge.

Rey nodded. "I'll repot to you in a few hours."

Luna nodded and Rey soon left. Leaving her alone again. Taking out her pistol from her belt she looks at the bronze metal of the weapon. It was polished to a shine and was loaded as she intended to keep it until she met up with the Archangels captain. "This shot's for you Kira Yamato." Luna growled before strapping the weapon back to her belt and entering a small clothing store to question the owner inside.

**Archangel**

Everyone was gathered around the front of the boat as Kira took the telescope that Athrun had brought him and looked out to the harbor.

Removing the extended telescope from his eye Kira pushed it back together. "It's a military ship, that's for sure." Kira announced and everyone either gasped or looked shocked.

"Is it armed?" Mwu asked.

Kira nodded and stepped down from the higher level. "It is heavily armed like it's going into battle."

"We should turn around!" Crewmember shouted and several others agreed.

Kira glared. "We need to stop in December."

"Why we are already fully supplied. Why do we need to stop?" Another crewmember shouted.

Kira turned to the crew and glared unsheathing is cutlass he took a step forward while all but a selective few took a step back. "We have two damaged cannons and December is the only place where we can get two more suitable ones. Yes we could go somewhere else but I personally don't want to go into battle with less than the best." Kira shouted annoyed with the crew. It was a well known fact that December was well known for their exceptional weaponry.

"But there are soldiers there! We'll all be arrested and hanged!" another shouted out and several groaned in agreement.

Kira felt his eye twitch. This batch of cowards was what he called a crew? Snarling he sheathed his cutlass. "You are nothing but cowards! If you are that afraid then when we land you can all leave this ship and not come back. You call yourselves pirates. We haven't even arrived and all ready you are fearing those soldiers." With that Kira spun on his heels and headed to the wheel where Dearka was steering.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dearka asked with a raised eyebrow as his captain approached.

Kira sighed irritable. "Take us around that bend. We'll have to dock on the beach but the trees will hide the ship from the harbor."

Dearka still looked skeptical. "What about when they set sail. There is no guarantee that we will be gone by then."

Kira shrugged. "They will only be able to spot us when they reach open water for a fair ways. We will be quick its only two cannons. Plus from the look of the ship it is belt for power not speed."

Dearka nodded and turned the ship.

Cagalli who had been amongst the crowd approached her brother. "So who is going to shore?"

Kira looked at her and gave a smirk. "Talking to me again?"

Cagalli glared. "Shut up. I just want to know how you plan to pull this off."

Kira nodded and decided not to tease her further. "Me, Athrun, Mwu, Shinn and you will. Dearka I will leave you and Stellar in charge."

Dearka nodded and a few minutes later the ship entered the shallow waters and a few men jumped out to help pull the ship to shore. Tying the ship to a few trees just to make sure the waves didn't carry it away Kira, Athrun, Mwu, Shinn and Cagalli got off and walked threw the water to the shore.

"Make sure to keep a look out for any soldiers you never know if any scouts have been searching the island." Kira said as they made there way towards the thick forest.

"Don't' worry captain Stellar and Dearka will take care of things!" Stellar shouted from the ship and waved at them as they left.

Kira chuckled slightly while Cagalli rolled her eyes at the girls' enthusiastic waves.

"Can we go now?" Mwu asked waiting impatiently at the edge of where the forest met the beach.

Nodding everyone unsheathed their cutlass and began cutting there way threw the bush.

**December Harbor**

"Did you see that?" A low class soldier who was on guard with another asked as he looked out towards the water.

The other low class soldier looked out at the water and then at her partner like he had gone crazy. "I think you have been in the sun to long. You're starting to become delusional."

The young soldier frowned. "I'm not delusional I swear I saw something disappear around that bend!"

The girl gave him a skeptical look. "Really what did it look like?"

The boy looked away a bit embarrassed. "I don't know I only caught a glimpse of it."

The girls sighed placing a hand on her head while her free hand held her gun. "It is probably nothing. Most likely a mirage from the sun."

The boy looked at her again his embarrassment residing. "Still we should tell someone. You never know."

The girl frowned but then shrugged. "Alright if it will make you feel any better."

**Forest just out side of December City**

As they cut their way threw Cagalli started to ask questions. "How exactly to you plan on us getting two cannons back to the ship? We can very well carry them and even if we did we could only take one at a time and we don't have time for that."

Kira shrugged and look at his sister with a calm expression. "I'll worry about that when the time comes."

Cagalli was shocked. "You irresponsible, little..." She was cut off by a hand closing over her mouth.

Athrun gave her a stern look that said 'your already on thin ice from before don't push it'.

Cagalli huffed as Athruns hand was removed only to receive a smirk from her brother.

As the continued cutting their way threw a long but narrow path was starting to form. About twenty minutes later they arrived at the edge of the forest and pushed their way to the street of the town. Luckily it was behind several building so no one saw them emerging from the forest.

"Alright let's do this quickly. We are bound to draw attention to ourselves sooner or later epically if there are soldiers lurking about." Kira said referring to their way of dress. Most would ignore them but sooner or later someone with a sharp eye would figure it out.

All nodding quickly made their way into the city to get what the needed.

**December Harbor**

"So you're saying that you saw something, go around the bend but you have no idea of what it looks like?" An older man with a balding head asked the young soldier a grey eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"Yes sir. I only managed to catch a glimpse of it, but I am sure I saw something!"

Sighing the higher ranking soldier looked at the two in irritation. "It is probably nothing; all the same I want you two to check it out. Head over there and survey the area."

The two soldiers took a step back in surprise and looked at each other before looking back at their superior officer. "Us? You want us to check it out?" Both sputtered.

The man nodded. "You two being the ones how spotted it so I don't want any argument. Go scout out the area and then report back."

"What if we run into something?" the female asked nervously.

The man glared. "That's what your guns are for." He said dryly.

The two looked at each other before sighing.

"Well I guess we better get going."

"Yeah."

**Weapons Shop**

As the five pirates headed towards the back of the shop they lightly stepped over the dead shop owner that had just recently been shot in the head.

"Did you really have to kill him Mwu?" Shinn asked as he stared at the body for a moment.

Mwu who was re-loading his pistol quickly shrugged. "Well did you really want him yelling for help while we stole two of his cannons? After all we didn't bring any money to pay for our needs. Couldn't risk letting the towns people being warned that pirates where scurrying about."

Athrun who was inspecting the two black cannons near the back of the shop walked over to them a frown on his face. "No you warned them enough with that gun shot. Any minute now someone will come to investigate." Athrun said his voice unimpressed.

Shinn and Cagalli glared at Mwu while the blond only smiled apologetically.

Shinn walked over to the window and ducked slightly underneath it so that he could look outside but remain hidden from the people.

Kira who was still in the back pulled back the small fabric curtain that separated the two parts of the store and stuck his head out. "Come on I can't lift these things myself. Get back here and help me."

Athrun and the two blondes were about to join their captain when Shinn shouted out alarmed. "Someone is coming!"

In panic everyone looked at Kira who had an erg to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. Instead he looked around franticly before spotting a woman's robe hanging on a hook near Cagalli. A plan forming Kira pointed at the piece of clothing. "Cagalli put on that robe and pose as a hired help. Shinn get back here with us and Cagalli make sure they don't come back here." Kira ordered his voice slightly hushed.

No one needed to be told a second time and Cagalli remove her hair from its ponytail and shook it out and then wrapped the robe around herself. Shinn ran over and went into the back room with the others not before pulling the dead man behind the counter while Cagalli threw a small piece of fabric on the floor to over the blood.

No sooner than everyone was prepared a soldier dressed in red with blonde hair entered the shop.

Cagalli put on her sweetest smile and greeted him. "Hello and welcome, can I help you?"

The soldier looked around the fair sized shop before looking back at Cagalli. "The towns' people say they have heard a gun shot from this shop. I as well have heard the sound" He said in calm voice.

Cagalli laughed as her eyes searched for an excuse as luck would have it a pistol was near by and she snatched it and held it up for the soldier to see. "I was putting some guns on display and I forgot that one of them was loaded and it went off. I'm still new at this job." Cagalli said faking embarrassment.

The soldier raised and eyebrow at the young woman. "What is your name?"

Cagalli looked at him for a second her faked embarrassment disappearing from her face as she said the first name that came to her head. "Stellar."

In the back Kira and the others slapped their foreheads in disbelief.

Smiling Cagalli tried to remain casual after her slip up. "And you my good sir?"

The soldier remained calm and un-nerved. "Rey."

Cagalli grinned coyly. "Well Master Rey I'm sorry to tell you that it was a false alarm."

Rey looked at the girl trying to see if she would crack under his gaze. Her story didn't add up. If a gun had just went off randomly like she said then why there isn't a hole in the wall or anything broken. Surely the bullet did not go threw an open window or open door. "Is that so?"

Cagalli nodded keeping her sweet, innocent face while inside she was growling in annoyance. What was it going to take to get this soldier to leave?

"Where is the owner of the shop?" Rey asked looking around again for any evidence to prove the girls story, or better yet to contradict it.

Cagalli frowned momentarily before smiling again. "He has left for a few days and has left me in charge. Though as you can tell, it might not have been the best decision." Cagalli said laughing gently.

Rey looked at her curiously before sighing. "Well since no one was hurt I guess I'll leave you for now." Rey said looking at her one last time before heading for the door. "Have a good day ma'am" With that the soldier left closing the wooden door behind him.

Cagalli sighed with relief before running to the back of the store.

"That was close." Was the first thing Mwu said as she pulled the curtain back.

Cagalli glared at them before looking at the other three. "So how are we going to get them out?" She asked pointing at the two cannons.

Kira smirked. "Well push them out. We found some carts back here and put the cannons on them. Though we could just push the cannons themselves it will be easier with the carts, plus it will do lest damage to the cannons themselves." Kira explained.

Cagalli looked beside her brother and saw two cannons strapped to two carts with rope making sure that they didn't slide off.

Smirking Cagalli looked back at her brother. "Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought but you are still irresponsible."

Kira rolled his eyes. "That's what I strive for glad to see someone noticed."

Before Cagalli could come out with a comeback of her own Athrun spoke first. "I hate to interrupt this brotherly, sisterly, moment but I suggest we leave. That soldier is bond to ask were the owner is by one of the towns people and once he figures out Cagalli was telling a lie he'll be back and probably not alone."

All nodding they grabbed two white sheets and threw them over the cannons just incase they were spotted, so no one could tell what they were doing.

**Forest**

"Are you sure you saw something?" The female soldier grumbled as she and her companion cut their way threw the thick forest.

The boy frowned. "For the last time YES!"

The girl huffed. "Sorry."

"What is that up a head?" the boy asked in a hushed voice. The girl who were a few steps behind looked over the others shoulder.

"I don't know" The girl said her voice also just above a whisper.

Ahead they could see two blurs of white and something else.

Not talking anymore the boy motioned for the girl to follow both their guns raised. They quickly and as silently as they could, headed towards the blurs. Unfortunately just as they just about reached them the girl tripped and fell forwards against the boy and both went tumbling out of the brush and onto a man made path.

**Archangel**

"What is taking so long?" Stellar whined as she was growing even more impatient with every passing minute.

Dearka laughed. "I know how you feel but just wait a little longer."

Stellar frowned. "But Stellar is bored!"

Dearka sighed. "Well then find a way to entertain yourself."

Stellar looked around before jumping up to stand on the rail she had been sitting and with grace that not many knew she possessed started twirling and spinning while humming a soft tune.

Dearka sighed yet again. "Simple things amuse simple minds."

**Forest**

The five pirates who had been pushing the two carts, Kira and Athrun pushing one while Mwu, Shinn and Cagalli pushed the other turned to look behind themselves. There lying not more than a few feet away from them was two young soldier obviously lower ranking judging from their uniforms.

As the two scrambled to get up they turned to look at the five pirates looking at them with a confused expression. Finally getting themselves together they aimed their guns.

"Don't move." Both said in union.

Still perplexed the pirates looked at each other, then at the two others, then at each other again.

Athrun gave Kira weird look and Kira shrugged. Finally they all turned to look at the two soldiers again.

A long silence followed until Shinn spoke up.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**Back at the shop**

As Athrun predicted Rey has asked around and everyone had told him that the owner should still be there and that as far as they knew he was the only one working.

Rey had arrived back at the shop with two other men only to find the place deserted with the shop owner shot in the head and lying behind a counter, a small piece of fabric hiding blood that had stained the floor and in the back was the robe the woman he had seen wearing thrown over a work bench.

Frowned Rey ordered. "Search the city."

**Forest**

A long silence followed until Shinn spoke up.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The soldiers looked nervous at the pirates stared at them. Though unmoving they did not looked worried that two soldiers where pointing their guns at them.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked looking at the carts covered in white sheets.

Kira smiled and took a step forward creating a barrier between him and the carts with his hands held up to show he was unarmed for the moment while the others went to the sides prepared to jump out if necessary.

The girl looked at Kira and spotted his cutlass strapped to his belt along with his pistol. "Remove your weapons!" She ordered.

Kira frowned lowering his hands debating wither or not to pull his pistol or not. He could hit anyone of them easily but the sound of the gun would create unwanted attention.

An idea forming Kira smiled. "Now, now is all this really necessary. I mean first we are innocently walking threw the woods and then you two decide to hold us at gun point."

Both soldiers looked at each other. "What exactly are you doing in the forest?"

Kira thought for a second before thinking up a lie. "Gathering wood, prices are too high so we thought about collecting our own."

"What's all the wood for?" The boy asked eyeing the carts it seemed possible as he couldn't see what was inside it.

Athrun deciding to help out called out. "A boat, we are building a boat."

The two soldiers looked at each other. "Maybe that's what you saw go around the bend?" The girl said looking confused.

Kira having heard them decided to use this to their advantage. "Yes, we have been doing some test runs."

Lowering their guns slightly. "Well we will need to report this to our commander. Besides undocked boats must be at least registered."

Kira frowned. "Sorry lad and lass I can't let you do that." As Kira said this he removed his pistol.

Both looked surprise and were about to fire their own weapons. Kira and the boy fired first. Kira managed to easily dodge the poorly aimed shot by ducking his head down slightly as the bullet hit a tree behind him sending wood chips flying. Kiras bullet hit its mark though and the girl watched shocked as her companion slumped to the ground.

Breathing heavily the girl stared at the now dead body of her friend. Looking up she saw that the others had drown their weapons as well ready to fight while Kira smiled sweetly at her looking almost innocent like he hadn't just killed a man.

Fear in her eyes she stammered as she took several steps back. "You, you killed him."

Kira shrugged lowering his gun. "That's what pirates do love."

Upon hearing that the girl spun on her heels and ran while dropping her gun.

Athrun ran over to Kira. "Shouldn't we go after her? She'll warn the others."

Kira shook his head. "We don't have time for that. We are almost to the ship anyways. Let's go."

Nodding they went back to pushing.

**Back at the shop**

Luna frowned as she looked around the now deserted shop. Everyone was now searching the city for a blonde girl by the name of 'Stellar'. Looking around she glared angrily at the blood stains on the floor from where the body once lay.

This was taking up to much time. This girl was probably just a common thief who had killed the shop owner for money.

"This is ridiculous we have bigger things to worry about than some shops keep killer." Luna said bitterly while rolling her eyes.

Walking into the back she looked around nothing appeared to be stolen. No tables turned over any open drawers. Then again she had never been in this shop before. Looking around she sighed and decided to leave. There was nothing here.

While on her way out she looked down and notices something sticking to the bottom of her boot. Pulling it off her inspected the paper. It was brownish yellow with aging and in ink there was a map of an island. As far as she knew this island was unmapped on anything she had ever seen judging from the coronets that is. Looking at the side of the paper her eyes widened before glaring.

In black ink in the left hand corner of the paper was a symbol. One she knew very well. After all it was burned into her memory. It was the same symbol she had seen on the flag of the Coordinator the legendary Captain Ulens ship. However Ulen was dead and the crew had dispersed with the sinking of the Coordinator. So who else would have this map?

Thinking it finally clicked. "Kira Yamato."

It made since now Kira must have been here and that blonde woman was a diversion for Rey and most likely a member of his crew.

Smiling she folded the map and placed it in her jacket. "You should really learn to be less irresponsible Kira Yamato. It will be your down fall."

**Shore near the Archangel**

"We made it!" Mwu shouted out for all to here.

Everyone looked at Mwu for a moment before turning their attention to the cannons.

"We'll have to carry them from here. The carts won't work in the sand." Kira said and took off the sheets and started to untie the cannons.

Once the cannons where untied several crew members came to help bring them to the ship.

As they started heading towards the ship Athrun spoke up. "How long do you think it will be before they-**damn**!" Athrun shouted as something wisped threw the air and nicked him on the ear. The sound of a gun shot along with it.

Everyone turned to see a fairly large group of soldiers emerging from the forest and charging at them in perfect military formation.

Kira reacted quick and shouted for everyone to intercept them and make sure that those with the cannons got to the ship.

A range of gun shots from the soldiers who where in a straight line fired one after the other. Cagalli of course was ready like always and had drawn her pistol ready to fire she was probably the best shot on the Archangel, and if not only second to Athrun.

Kira had his cutlass drawn and was ready also. He was good with a gun but it wasn't his specialty like Athrun and Cagalli. Kira rushed forward to attach a blonde man in a red uniform he seemed to be the one or one of the ones in charge as he was shouting out orders.

The sand being picked up as he ran Kira closed the distance between them. The blonde noticing Kira coming blocked the attack with his own cutlass the blades clashing loudly and the blonde ordering for everyone to stay in formation.

Easily pushing the other back Kira tried another swift attack. He just needed to distract him so that the cannons could get aboard the ship. The blonde quickly recovered from being pushed and blocked just barely.

Shinn and Mwu were altering near by from shooting and sword fighting, depending on who got in their way.

Athrun and Cagalli were a little further back acting as a shield almost for the crewmembers carrying the cannons also to cover Kira if needed. They managed to take a few soldiers out by now but where struggling as the soldiers got in tighter formations.

Kira and Rey were in a proper stance now circling each other and waiting for an opportunity. "Why did you attack us?" Kira asked with a small smile as he continued to watch the other.

Rey frowned. "I saw the ships flag. This is the Archangel and you I am guessing are the legendary Captain Kira." Rey said is voice emotionless.

Kira did a little bow to mock Rey. "Guilty as charge, but might I ask how you knew. We haven't met before have we?" Kira asked in a thoughtful manor and looked Rey over as if trying to remember him.

Rey scuffed slightly. "You sword skills are as legendary as you name…and no we haven't met before."

Kira stopped suddenly and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Really that's too bad." With that Kira charged and swung at Rey the blade clashing with Reys as the blonde managed to block the strike inches away from his face. They clashed swords again both keeping form and footwork.

Kira smiled as he pushed Rey back again. "You're very good." Kira complemented.

Rey who was breathing slightly hard from the fast and powerful strikes smirked. "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself."

Kira smiled as if in gratitude before striking again fast and stronger. Rey went to block but the force knocked his sword from his hands and he watched it land in the sand near by, when he turned to look at the pirate again he found a sword placed centimeters from his throat.

"Sorry, but you need to work on your footwork a little lad." Kira said nonchalantly.

Rey growled but was silenced by a foot kicking his chest and the impact sending him backwards to the ground.

Kira looked at the other for a moment before looking at his ship and smiling. They were ready to go.

"Well my good soldier today is the day you will always remember as the day you crossed swords with Captain Kira Yamato."** (A/N I stole that from Pirates of the Caribbean and Jack Sparrow it's my favorite line) **With that Kira ran for the ship.

On the Archangel they were beginning to cast off with the exception of Kira who was running back and Athrun and Cagalli who were covering him from the shots of the remaining soldiers. Others on the ship where also helping out by cover the three as well.

When Kira made it to them the three pirates turned around and fled for the ship grapping the ropes at the side and climbing up just barely missing a few well aimed shots before hopping over the rail and onto the ship.

On the shore the remaining soldier watched helplessly as the ship quickly made its departure. Rey who had finally pulled himself together and glared at the ship as it sailed away.

"Go to the ship we might be still have a chance at catching them." Rey ordered and they left taking as many dead bodies with them.

Rey sighed heavily and rubbed his chest that was still sore from where the captain of the Archangel had kicked him. It would soon turn into a bruise that was for sure. However that was the least of his worry.

"Luna isn't going to be happy."

**A/N: Wow that took awhile. This has to be one of the longest chapters I have ever done! Sorry for not updating these past few weeks I was kidnapped by my super hyper friends who I swear must have smuggled something back from the states as they have been off the wall lately and unfortunately dragging me around everywhere they go. Plus I went to my friends aunts Wicca wedding. It was interesting to say the least. **

**Anyways I'm sure you're not interested in that. **

**Sorry to all who wanted Lacus to be in this chapter I cut her out the last second. Truth be told there was suppose to be a whole other scene but I left it out in favor for the next chapter.**

**Plus my best friend Angie pointed out that the two lower ranking guards reminded her of the two guards from Pirates of the Caribbean. Do they? Meh it wasn't planned so don't sue!**

**Reviews are nice and be kind I spent a lot of time on this chapter!**


	16. Make You Mine

**Piracy**

**Chapter 16**

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

"I'm sorry ma'am but they got away."

Luna just stared at Rey her face unreadable. On the one hand she was furious that the Archangel had managed to slip right from under their noses on the other hand, she knew exactly where they were headed.

"Excuses are not tolerated! However I guess I should be thanking you Rey." Luna said her voice not once changing from her practiced commanders' tone.

Rey looked at the shorter woman in confusion. "I don't understand."

Luna smiled and reached into her pocket pulling out the map she had found in the shop. Handing it to the blond she smiled. "I found this in that weapons shop. If not for you I can only assume that they wouldn't have dropped this."

Rey took the map and looked at it. "You think that this is where they are headed?"

Luna smiled with a nod. "Yes, if we hurry we can make it there just after they arrive."

"Are you positive?"

Glaring Luna snatched the map back and growled. "Yes, I'm positive!"

Sighing Rey took a step back. "I'm just saying it seems like a long shot to just be basing this decision on a piece of paper that we don't even know if it even belongs to anyone on the Archangel."

Luna grinned. "Oh but I do."

Showing the map Luna allowed Rey to get a closer look. "See that symbol it belongs to Captain Ulen of the Coordinator."

Upon closer inspection Reys eyes widened.

Luna smirked. "There is only one person who could have this, Kira Yamato Captain of the Archangel…"

"Captain Ulens son." Rey finished with a smile.

**Archangel**

Lacus sighed as she sat on the edge of the railing of the Archangel.

"Something the matter Lacus?" Cagalli asked approaching the solemn girl.

Lacus looked at Cagalli and offered a feeble smile. "I'm fine it's just that today I really saw what being a Pirate all is about."

Cagalli looked at the other girl in confusion. "I don't understand. I would figure that you would understand all this when we raided your village."

Lacus frowned remembering her dead father. "No, then everything went so fast that I didn't have a chance to really grasp what was going on. It wasn't until after wards that I really understood the situation I was in, but today I saw the danger of being a Pirate. When you raided my village you were basically unopposed, no one was there to stand up against you. You all could have been killed today."

Sighing Cagalli turned around so that her back was leaning up against the railing next to Lacus. "I guess you're still not used to the idea of fighting."

Shaking her head Lacus spoke quietly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Shrugging Cagalli made a move to leave. "I suppose so; you're too soft for this lifestyle….although if I were you I would talk to Kira about this."

Looking at the girl Lacus mumbled. "Huh?"

Laughing slightly Cagalli placed her hands behind her head. "If he did die today you two would have spent the rest of your lives not talking." With that the blonde left.

Lacus cringed. It was true she hadn't spoken to Kira ever since he had shouted at her for disobeying his orders or more directly when she had caught him kissing Meryin.

Looking around she spotted the brown haired captain alone at the back of the ship. He seemed to be deep in though.

Standing she made her way over not knowing what she was going to say.

**With Kira**

"I am a complete moron." Kira grumbled to himself while glaring at the sea water below him.

"That you are but I would think you would be the last person to admit that."

Turning around Kira was prepared to snap at the person who dared to insult him only to come face to face with a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

"Lacus." Kira said dumbly. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Lacus looked away. "I wasn't but then Cagalli said something that made me rethink that."

Kira frowned. "Oh, it that right."

Lacus nodded. "Yes, you see today when I saw you guys fighting I realized something. You could have been killed and then…I wouldn't have been to ever talk to you again."

Looking at the beautiful girl Kira sighed. "Listen I…may have said something that I didn't mean and the hole Meyrin thing….that was wrong."

Lacus looked up eyes wide. "So why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know it was more of a good-bye nothing will ever happen kiss." Kira said not knowing how to explain it. "She cared for me but I couldn't return it, and being a pirate I don't find that often, if ever. I guess in my own strange way I was trying to figure out if I was making the right decision. I felt nothing for Meyrin though. Honest."

Lacus bit her lip. "Honesty…is that something I should take word from a pirate?"

Kira looked away a little bit ashamed. True Lacus had no reason to forgive or to believe him. Being a pirate he made a living on lying, cheating, and stealing. "Honesty may not be something I am known for but this is."

Before Lacus could say a word she saw Kira lean forwards, blushing Lacus closed her eyes and waited. A few seconds later she felt the warm lips of the pirates on hers.

What seemed like minutes late Kira pulled away and looked into Lacus eyes?

Raising a hand to her lips Lacus looked at Kira perplexed. "What does this prove?"

Kira smiled. "Love."

Lacus blushed even reader if it were possible. "I don't understand…this is so sudden."

Kira shrugged. "I know I mean, we haven't even know each other for 6 months but…I do feel something for you. Wither it is truly love I don't know. I don't think I will ever know."

Lacus bit her lip thinking the situation over. After a moment she made her decision, and with a deep breath she smiled and looked up at the Captain. "That's good enough for me."

Letting out a sigh of relief Kira didn't even realize he was holding he smiled back and leaned downward slightly.

Meeting the Captain half way their lips met each other again this time in a more passionate kiss.

Letting out a slight moan Lacus wrapped her arms around the strong neck of her pirate. She could feel Kira smirking into the kiss but she ignored it and allowed the other and more experienced person deepens the kiss.

They remained that way before the demand for oxygen became too great and they parted both panting for air gently. Lacus blushed and quickly looked around hoping that no too many had witnessed their little display of affection. Luckily no one seemed to notice though she was sure she could see the smiles all the pirates seemed to be sporting.

Brining Lacus' attention back to him Kira ran his hand through her hair gently as he gazed at her face. She truly was beautiful but that wasn't why he loved her. No he felt something more beyond her looks and he was sure that even if she was another plain Jane that he would have fallen for her.

"Do you love me Lacus?" Kira asked. He wanted to hear her say those words.

Lacus blushed but nodded with out hesitation. "I do, I don't understand it, and you raided my village, killed my father, and took me away on some pirate ship and away from my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Kira asked his tone surprised and jealous.

Lacus shook slightly at realizing her mistake not knowing if she had just ruined everything because she had let that slip.

"Yes. Yunna Syrian." Lacus said worried.

Kira frowned his brows knitting together in thought. Finally the name seemed to spark in his memory. "Oh yes I've heard of him. You are betrothed to that moron?"

Lacus nodded her eyes still showed deep worry.

Smiling Kira leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Was this an arranged marriage?"

Again Lacus nodded not seeming to be able to say a word.

A grin spread on Kiras face as an idea formed in his mind. "Well then I can't do anything about that. Marriage is a sacred thing." Kira whispered his hot breath tickling Lacus ear. "Unless of course you want to be mine and I yours…do you want that."

Finding the courage to speak Lacus spoke though her voice was soft and quiet as she felt light headed and drunk with the Captains warm breathe beating down on her neck and ear. "Yes…I do."

Kira pulled away slightly and cupped he girls face in his large hand. "Then will you let me make you mine Lacus?" Kira asked his voice was sincere and gentle no lust or selfish desire nothing but pure love and honesty.

Lacus blinked trying to requester what Kira was asking. Finally it clicked and she felt her face heat up even more if it were possible. None the less she nodded. All the religious beliefs of saving her innocence for marriage and the consequences that could follow forgotten. She was never allowed much say in her life but this was one of the few things that were hers too willingly to give.

After seeing the nod Kira smiled and gently took Lacus by the hand and led her silently to his cabin. Once at the door he looked around to see if anyone was watching. None seemed to be as the sun was setting by now and many had retired for dinner only a few remain and they were all to busy to pay attention.

Pulling Lacus into one more passionate kiss Kira asked again if she wanted this. Receiving another yes, Kira opened the door and silently lead Lacus into the dim room.

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Ok not a very long chapter but an important one. You will all figure out what I mean later on. Anyways sorry that I took so long with this update. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, no making any promises though.**


	17. Before The Dawn

**Piracy**

**Chapter 17**

**Before the Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

Last night was the best night of Lacus's life, in her opinion anyways. She had never felt so loved, from the beginning when Kira laid her down against the cool sheets of his bed, to the mid morning when she woke up to see him at her side, keeping her warm, and stroking her hair lovingly.

She was no longer a virgin, no longer pure and innocent and instead of feeling dirty and sore like she had always thought she would instead she felt relaxed and her body ached pleasently. Sex was considered a sin was what she had been taught as a young girl, a vile act and Lacus had always been told that it was simply for child bearing and the completion of marriage. It was this experience that made her all the more happier that she had chosen someone she was in love with to share it with, all the views she had on intercourse where out the window, it was not dirty, filthy or wrong to have it with someone you loved.

Lacus was still in Kiras cabin, Kira had left sometime ago after apologizing that he had to leave to tend to the crew, if he remained in bed all day someone would become suspicious and investigate, and this was a private matter that Lacus did not feel like sharing with anyone at the moment.

Sighing Lacus sat up in the bed not minding that the sheets fell off her body exposing her nudity to the room, it was empty after all. Running her hands threw her hair she tried to get it back into place.

Groaning Lacus gave up on her hair for the moment and attempted to get up but failed. She was sore but not in a bad way, she in a way loved this feeling and after all when being with a pirate things tended to get a bit…well ...rough.

"I hope Kira comes back soon." Lacus mumbled to herself. She knew that if she remained in bed all day someone was bound to come looking for her and she desperately did not want someone to come in and see her naked and in the Captains bed.

Just as those thoughts entered her mind the door to the cabin opened and startled Lacus causing her to pull the sheet over her head in a vain attempt to hide herself.

A laugh entered the room. Peeking out from under the cover Lacus glared at her Captain.

"Kira! You gave me a fright!" Lacus shouted with wide eyes.

Kira calmed his laughing before smiling. "I'm sorry Lacus, but surely you must know that no one is dumb enough to barge into my personal cabin without knocking, so who else would it be."

Lacus pouted slightly. Kira did have a point.

Smiling Kira handed Lacus something that he had been concealing behind his back. Lacus looked at the item with a surprise.

It was a pendant, simple yet elegant, made out of pure gold, it was a triangle shape with the archangel's symbol in the center, it was small but it the symbol was most certainly was there.

"What's this for?" Lacus asked curious as she took the pendant that was attached to a small golden chain, it looked very expensive.

Kira smiled. "Until I can get you a ring I believe this will have to do, you see I had this made shortly after I obtained my ship, I wanted something to give to my wife and or child when I had the chance, and I wanted to show them that I loved them like the ocean and like my ship."

Lacus was shocked. "I don't understand, what are you saying?" Was Kira proposing to her? Did he want to marry her?

Kira smiled and held Lacus hands that were holding the pendant. "Though it is not traditional for Pirates to marry I want you to know that I do love you, more than I ever thought possible and that scares me. This pendant is very sentimental to me and I want you to have it, you own the life and heart of a pirate Lacus."

Lacus was stunned and felt tears in her eyes, everything was worth this moment. Loosing her father, though she missed him dearly, the destruction of her village, being taken captive by Athrun, it was all worth it.

Kira looked at Lacus kindly. "I am eternally grateful for Athrun bringing you aboard." Kira said with a laugh.

Lacus laughed to. "I am as well, though I could have dealt without you cutting my dress off in front of the entire crew." Lacus said jokingly.

Kira rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

* * *

It was mid afternoon before they finally arrived at the tiny island, luckily Kira was not a complete idiot and had drawn out a second copy of the map, it was mainly because the other was old and hard to read so Kira wanted to make it easier. That however did not stop Cagalli from screaming her head off when she found out he had lost it, even Athrun who Lacus had never seen loose control had shouted at his captain, other crew members also scolded Kira before Kira had pulled out his sword and ordered for them to shut up before he gutted everyone of them. Lacus never really liked it when Kira used threats but she knew that Kira would probably never go through with them, usually anyways. 

They were all on the shore line now the sandy beach was beautiful and Kira was already gathering a group together to head out and find the chest.

"Alright we are off." Kira said casually as he, Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, Dearka and Mwu headed towards

Lacus looked at Kira weirdly before shaking her head and running up in front of the group with Stellar in tow behind her.

"I want to come." Lacus said firmly, taking up on some of Cagallis advice to drop the "sweet and innocent" act for the moment.

Kira shook his head lightly as if he were dealing with a small child. "No you can't come."

Lacus glared slightly. "Why not?"

"Cause I said so." Was the quick reply.

Lacus huffed un-lady like and growled uncharacteristically. "If I am going to be a pirate then I should have some experience, what better time than to start now?"

Kira seemed stunned but was quick to reply. "You're not a pirate."

"Yes I am!" Lacus shouted stubbornly and a bit hurt, she assumed that the only reason that Kira had not up and turned the Archangel around back to Orb was because he wanted her with him and if she was to be with him she had to be a pirate, didn't she?

Kira glared his once soft violet eyes that were always warm towards her now hard amethyst stones. Lacus knew that he wanted to yell at her, years of enforcing his way with threats and his fist getting the better of him but amazingly her pirate had more control than she gave him credit and he soon calmed his eyes however remained hard.

"Your not coming, it doesn't matter if you consider yourself a pirate or not." Kira said simply his voice unimpressed that Lacus wouldn't let the matter go.

Lacus wanted argue further but she knew it was no use, Kira would probably just have her locked up in her quarters or his until he returned and that would just make her feel even worse so she chose to give up.

"Stellar wants to come to." Stellar voice softly.

Kira glared at the blonde girl his anger not as fought against when it came to her. "No and if I hear one more word about it I'll lock you both up in the brig until my return." Kira snapped impatiently, he was losing time and daylight.

Lacus inwardly rolled her eyes, so she had been right, he was planning on locking them up, though she wasn't planning on something as harsh as the brig.

Stellar kept her mouth closed after that and stepped aside as did Lacus to let the small group pass.

Before disappearing into the brush Mwu turned and gave a cocky grin. "Don't worry we'll be back before you know it."

Stellar waved back excitedly while Lacus settled for a smile. The rest of the crew ignored them and continued working or relaxing in the little time they had. Lacus was still upset about not being able to come, in her opinion Kira had no right to leave her here, and she knew that he was just thinking about her safety but if she was to remain on the Archangel with him she would sooner or later have to become a pirate.

Stellar smiled at her pink haired friend and gave words of comfort. "Don't worry, they will be ok. Captain Kira is scarier than anything in that forest and he's just a big softy at heart." Stellar joked even if it didn't quite make it to her eyes. Lacus knew that deep down that was true but it didn't stop more than half the crew from being scared of Kira.

"I know that they will be alright." Lacus said simply not wanted to dwell on the conversation. Stellar caught on and said no more about the topic but instead moved to an even more uncomfortable one.

"Where was Lacus last night?" Stellar asked her eyes brimmed with curiosity.

Lacus blushed. "I was in my bed, where else." Lacus said with a giggled that was obviously fake.

Stellar frowned. "Lacus was not in her bed last night. Stellar came to bed late and checked." Stellar seriously, not believing Lacus.

Lacus bit her lip nervously. "I don't know what to tell you, I was in bed."

Stellar's face was pure innocence when she asked. "With the Captain."

Lacus blushed even redder and shouted appalled. "Stellar!"

Stellar didn't seem to understand Lacus outburst. "Did you and the Captain sleep together?"

Lacus stuttered, how Stellar could ask those questions so calmly, like she was discussing the weather. Didn't she know what she was asking? "I…I…I…." Lacus trialed off.

Stellar grinned. "Stellar won't tell anyone, it's alright if Lacus and the Captain do naughty things."

Lacus swore that her mouth was hanging so low that it would it the ground at any moment. "Stellar, it's not what you think!" Lacus tried to deny, this was embarrassing.

Stellar titled her head cutely. "It's not?"

Lacus sighed, Stellar was so weird, one minute she was as dense as can be the next she's the only person who seems to be paying any attention. "OK it's exactly what you think but, I do love him very much."

Stellar nodded. "Stellar knows Lacus would not do that if she didn't, it's the same with me and Shinn."

Now Lacus was even more surprised if that were possible. "You and Shinn?"

Stellar nodded.

Laughing Lacus smiled. "Well I guess I'm not alone then."

* * *

**Forest**

The small group of Pirates cut their way threw the brush of the thick forest in silence; it was starting to get very awkward especially with two of the biggest talkers on the ship present, namely Mwu and Dearka.

"So where are we headed exactly?" Dearka asked after a few more minutes the silence was starting to get to him.

Kira did not pause his cutting when he spoke. "We need to find a waterfall, it should be up ahead."

Athrun nodded. "Its close I can here water."

Cagalli frowned and tried to strain her hearing. "I don't here any water."

Athrun simply shushed her. "Be quiet and you can here water splashing against the rocks."

Cagalli glared slightly before closing her mouth and listened carefully, indeed she could here water against the rocks.

Shinn was the first to cut threw the brush. "It's over here" he called.

The small group gathered and waited for Kira to give the next coordinates. Kira pulled the map out of his coat, the one that was much easier to read as it was on cloth instead of paper so that it could take more damage and was written in new ink.

All waited as Kira scanned the map quickly. After moment he smiled and folded the map back inside his coat jacket.

"We head north."

* * *

**Ocean a few miles away from the island**

"Its there." Luna said to her entire crew as she removed the telescope from her eyes.

Rey was at her side in a moment. "Have they arrived?"

Luna nodded. "They have, we will move to the opposite side of the island to avoid being seen, we will need the elimate of surprise if we are to be successful."

Yzak who had been listening frowned. "Why? We could take them right now; we can have those pirates in chains by evening."

Luna glared. "It is not that simple these the Archangel has not been able to avoid capture all this time because of luck, they are skilled in combat and if we are to stand a chance we must be prepared."

Yzak snarled. "We are the kings navy!"

Luna shouted back, "And they are the pirates who have taken out the kings' navy before us. We need to be careful."

La Cruset who had been listening smiled before approaching the bickering pair. "I agree with Luna, if we are to be victorious we will need the elimate of surprise and let's not forget that we must rescue Lord Yunna's fiancée Miss Clyne as well. We can not let any harm come to her."

Yzak seemed to calm down in the presence if the Commander. "What is there to let us believe that she is even still alive?"

La Cruset smiled. "Call it a hunch." The he turned to Luna. "I will let you take over, this is your revenge."

Luna nodded and smiled grateful. "Alright lets move, turn this ship around, we need to get to the other side of the island with out being seen, don't get to close or we will be spotted, after all if we can see them then they can see us."

The crew nodded and began steering the massive ship away from the island so that they would be able to get around it unseen.

Luna smiled to herself as she clutched her cutlass at her side. "Its almost time, I will have my revenge on the legendary Captain Kira for what his father did to be so many years ago." Luna mumbled to herself.

Tonight she would have her revenge and as a prize she would take the head of the Archangels Captain.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but its better than nothing right, this story is coming to an end, only a few more chapters and when I say a few I mean around 5 or 6 more. The battle with Luna and Kira is coming up and don't think for one minute that Luna is going to lose because she's a girl because I have lots of surprises in store.**

**Reviews are always nice.**


	18. Chest of Mille Mortuus Animus

**Piracy**

**Chapter 18**

**Chest of Mille Mortuus Animus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

It was mid evening when Luna and her crew finally arrived on the shore line of the tiny island. They had taken extra precautions to not be seen and made sure that they were on a side of the island where the trees were thick and could conceal the ship from sight at a long distance, the only disadvantage would be that they would have to cut threw the underbrush of the forest and that would take lots of time. By then they should have the night's cloak of darkness to aid them.

Luna paced the in circles as she tried to come up with a plan on how and when to strike the Archangel. Her red jacket was off and she paced in just her white standard military shirt and pants as the weather was hot, to hot for the heavy wool of her uniform.

What would be the best phase of action? Luna thought to herself. She wanted no slip ups, she had to take the Archangel and their captains in one go, she couldn't afford any escaping or loosing to many men.

"What to do?" Luna murmured to herself. She was an excellent fighter after all she had been training almost half her life for this. She was sure that she could take on the captain one on one, though she did admit and only to herself that she was nervous. Captain Kira was famous just as much if not more for his fighting skills than his actual reputation as a scourge.

_It has to be perfect, no screw ups, but what can I do, would he be at the ship? They must be here to collect whatever it is they are looking for. I have to wait until sunset before we move out, that way for sure I will know if he's there._

Luna thought to herself. She wouldn't have her plans ruined because of bad timing, no everything would be precise, an attack that would make the Navy proud.

"What are our orders?" Rey asked as he approached the magenta haired girl.

Luna paused and placed a hand on her chin in thought. After a moment or two she looked at her second with determination.

"Have everyone prepare, I want everyone to be equipped with a pistol and cutlass, and everyone should be prepared for close combat." Luna said sternly.

Rey frowned. "Not everyone is trained in such away."

Luna nodded. "I understand that, I will have the gunners in the back but even so everyone must be prepared to fight at close range. Pirates are experts in that field and I know that we can not fight from a distance for long, we aren't in a boat."

Rey's frown deepened. "Then why not wait until they set sail once again? Surely our ship could take them out."

Luna glared. "I will not wait any longer, I want this, and I want that _Captain Kira_ dead!" Luna shouted spitting Kiras name as if it were poison.

Rey wanted to protest but knew it would do no good; Luna was fare to gone to be open to other options other than attacking the Archangel as soon possible.

_She will get us killed; doesn't she realize how idiotic this plan is? _

Rey thought to himself in distaste, he had gone against the Pirates of the Archangel already and knew their strength; they would slaughter them in close combat. He knew that an attack at sea would be their best option. However Luna had been given full control by the commander so he could do nothing.

Reluctantly he saluted Luna and headed off to inform the other recruits of her orders.

_Taking orders from a woman, how shameful_. Rey could not help but think bitterly.

Luna was pleased as she watched Rey stack off before turning back to her pacing and concentrated on thinking up a plan, they would head out at sunset and strike the Archangel while it was night. She would conquer that ship for her military and nation and take the life of its captain for herself.

* * *

**Forest**

Cagalli was loosing patients fast, she had been sent to the back of the group because she had taken just a little bit longer than average in cutting away a vine. Like Athrun managed to do it so much faster, she was just being undermined because she was a woman, or so she thought.

"It's not because you're a girl." Kira sighed as if reading his sisters thoughts.

Cagalli glared at the back of her brothers' head. "The hell it's not."

No bothering to turn around Kira continued leading the group. "You're to slow, why would I leave you in the front to take up more time when Athrun can cut faster?"

Cagalli snorted and crossed her arms child like. "I do not care, it wasn't that much faster."

Growing annoyed Kira let the matter go. "If you say so."

Mwu and Dearka, who were a few paces in front of Cagalli snickered with laughter, causing Cagalli to growl like a lion causing her nostrils to flare.

"Something you find amusing?" She snapped at the two who gulped and said no as quickly as they could.

It was Kiras turn to laugh. "You really are a hellcat, causing two bloodthirsty pirates to cringe in fright at your wicked tone."

Cagalli took no more and started shouting colorful profanities at her all too cheeky brother who had the nerve to laugh even harder.

Athrun who was beside Kira rolled his eyes in disbelief at the twos display of sibling squabble. It was times like this he wondered how two people with such low maturity levels where two of the most feared pirates among the waters.

After a few minutes Athrun made the mistake of trying to break up the scrap between the two only to have Cagalli direct her anger towards him.

"I don't know why I was wasting time on him; it's your fault I'm in the back anyways." Cagalli roared.

Athrun flinched but fought back. "Me? What did I do you're the one who took forever to cut a single vine."

The two battered brutally for a good five minutes and caused a few headaches before Kira stopped them by suddenly discontinued his walking causing Athrun to run into him and fall to ground in a huff.

"What was that for?" Athrun asked annoyed as he stood and brushed off his pants, a scowl in his face.

Kira did not answer and simple walked over to a random spot and kneeled down to sweep away some top soil and weeds from that area.

Dearka looked confused. "Captain….why are you playing in the dirt?"

Making an annoyed sound Kira stood and stomped on the spot three times before looking at his small party with a large grin though seriousness adored in his eyes.

"It's here."

* * *

**Archangel**

Lacus hummed softly to herself as she sat idly on a rock that faced the forest, she felt a bit repulsed by her action, a maiden waiting for her lover to return, how sad, she long ago forgot about fairy tale endings, the moment she was told that she was engaged to that monstrous Yunna, so she was shameful of her actions but continued to hum her sad tune.

"Is Lacus sad?" Stellar who had approached Lacus with out her knowledge.

Smiling Lacus turned to look at the girl. "No I'm not sad, more like jaded."

Stellar made a face not understanding. "That song is sad though." The young girl prodded.

Lacus smiled, Stellar was too cute for words. "I wasn't singing."

Taking offence Stellar frowned. "Humming is the same."

"Is it now?" Lacus asked her eyebrows rose. She did not know why she was being a bother to the blonde girl. Perhaps it was because she was so annoyed with herself.

Getting angry Stellar placed a hand on her cutlass on instinct which cased Lacus to flinch. Would Stellar pull her blade on her? Lacus had a cutlass of her own, Kira had given it to her and Cagalli had been giving her lessons from time to time, though she knew that she could not defend herself against Stellar if the girl truly meant her harm.

Stellar noticed this and let go of the hilt of her blade. "Stellar would not hurt Lacus."

This calmed Lacus down, especially since Stellar no longer held the hilt of the deadly cutting edge.

"You still have not answered Stellar, why were you singing a sad song." Stellar asked again not about to let the question go. Realizing this Lacus sighed and tried to think up a logical reason.

"I'm sad." Lacus said and immediately felt stupid for doing so. At least it was logical.

Stellar looked annoyed with the response but said nothing as she looked past Lacus with an inquisitive look. Her brows where knitted together as if trying to make something out amongst the trees.

Lacus looked at the prying girl in confusion. "Stellar…what are you…"

"GET DOWN!" Stellar shrieked and tackled Lacus to the ground just as an arrow with a white feather tip struck the rock Lacus had just been sitting on and fell to the ground.

"What the…" Lacus stared at the arrow in a mixture of horror and perplexity. Someone shot an arrow at them?

* * *

**Forest**

Dearka and Mwu had started digging while Kira and Athrun waited with Cagalli, they would each take turns so that they all would be to worn out and the others could keep a look out. Dearka and Mwu had graciously offered to go first and Kira and Athrun kept watch as Cagalli grumbled on how that the hole they were digging would be too small.

"I wonder…" Kira murmured to him as he kept watch into the dark forest, even with the sun shining bright and hot above them the forest was still dark and deep long shadows could be made out amongst the trees.

Athrun who had been listening to Cagalli complain turned to his friend and captain. "What's the matter?"

Kira shrugged his posture a bit more stiff than it was a few minutes ago. "Aren't there suppose to be natives on the island? Isn't that what Old Bloom said? He warned us about the natives."

Athrun looked shocked and looked around frantically as if said natives were about to jump out at being mentioned. "Your right, where are they? Surely they would have notice us on their land. This island isn't very big after all."

Kira nodded. "That was what I was wondering, it makes no sense. They should have seen the ship or someone would have seen us cutting our way threw the forest, we weren't exactly quiet." Kira said as he looked at Cagalli who merely made a rude gesture as she was not paying attention to the conversation.

Athrun frowned in thought. "You are right. But maybe they aren't as savage as Bloom made them out to be, perhaps they are peaceful and do not wish to encounter us unless we are a treat."

Kira placed a hand on his chin and gripped his cutlass in thought as he pondered the idea. "No, that's not it, I know my father, and he would not leave something he wished to be protected in an even remotely "safe" environment."

Athrun nodded, he never knew the man but from stories from both legends and his past crew members Athrun knew that a man such as Ulen was not careless.

"Hey! I found something!" The excited shout of Dearka pulled Kira and Athrun from there musings.

All crowed around the fairly deep hole that Mwu and Dearka had been digging. The hole was a good four feet deep, but not very wide, only a little wider than two feet.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Cagalli snapped at the same time as her brother, the two letting everyone know for a brief moment that they were in fact twins. "Pull it up!"

Dearka nodded and bent down to start lifting the object out of the ground with a shovel. Mwu however looked like he was about to say something about Kira and Cagalli speaking at the exact same time but decided against it as he received an angry glare from the twins.

The three pirates stepped back as Mwu and Dearka heaved the obviously heavy object from the ground. As it rose from its hidden view of the hole all stared with completely different reactions.

Athrun look memorized his mouth slightly parted as he stared slightly wide eyed at the large brown wooden chest that was stained in dirt and grim.

Cagalli seemed skeptical and annoyed as Mwu and Dearka were taking to long for her patients and as the balanced the chest between them she seemed almost disappointed. This chest did not seem the extraordinary after all one would think that suck a find would not be made of brittle wood and rusty hinges and padlock. Indeed there was nothing special about this chest from the outside.

Kira however was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were bright like a small child receiving a gift. His hands clenched in suppress excitement; it was amazing that he managed to remain perfectly still rather than bouncing on his heels like an idiot.

Still grinning Kira stepped forward as the chest was finally placed on the ground.

"At last." Kira beamed.

The chest though appeared ugly and insignificant to anyone who would look at it. Brittle wood that had rotten away of time and had been eaten away at by worms and bugs. The hinges were covered in a heavy sheet of rust and dirt, the apparently once strong padlock was in similar shape and over all this chest was certainly not what one would expect from a pirates chest.

Kira found it beautiful all the same. It was not what was on the outside of the chest but what lay contained within it. Its contents were valuable priceless and Kira licked his lips subconsciously.

"Open it." Athrun whispered from behind Kira.

Kira nodded not daring to take his eyes off the chest as if he feared it would disappear. Kneeling he removed his cutlass from its scabbard and brought down the hilt hard on the padlock, breaking the lock with a heavy _thump_.

Sheathing his cutlass back into place Kira placed his hands on the chest lid and slowly began to lift it. The hinges squeaking in protest but never the less Kira continued ignoring the annoying sound and flaks of rust the sputtered from them.

All crowed around the chest of Mille Mortuus Animus in anxiousness but none got a chance to look as Kira slammed the lid close in fury and cursed loudly, so much to that it echoed through out the forest.

"Kira!" All shouted surprised.

"Damnit!" Kira cured as he stood and delivered a devastating kick to the chest of a Thousand Dead Souls.

Gold, precious gems and other jewelry spilled from the chest as it keeled over. Wood splints flew into the air from Kiras kick causing everyone to cover their eyes with and an arm.

No one knew what to say until Athrun broke the silence of Kiras heavy breathing.

"It's not there." Athrun said slowly as he brought down his arm the shielded his eyes from the broken wood chips.

Kira sent a nasty glare at Athrun as fire blazed from behind his eyes.

"The Natives!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a long wait for an update. Sorry about that everyone and to those who have heard my profile it is pretty obvious that my plan of finishing this story by the end of December was a complete failure. (_Sigh)_, the woes of a busy lifestyle.**

**Please review if you are still reading.**


	19. Against the Clock

**Piracy**

**Chapter 19**

**Against the Clock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or pirates…

* * *

**

**Archangel**

Lacus groaned as she was shoved to the ground once again my Stellar who was trying to get the rest of the crew to co-operate and listen to her.

"Loud the main cannons, get behind something, watch out for those arrows." Stellar shouted loudly desperately trying to get her voice over all the commotion.

It seemed to be working, the crew was getting into place but was quicker to do so when Shinn appeared yelling orders and threaten anyone who didn't move faster death by his hand.

Stellar brightened when she saw Shinn and dragged Lacus to her feet and pulled her towards the ship where Shinn was standing on a rail high up in order to project his voice better.

Lacus tried to keep up with the blonde buccaneer but her feet stumbled often in the thick sand and she only managed to slow them down even more.

"Shinn!" Stellar shouted waving her free hand that wasn't dragging Lacus, a pistol clutched within it.

Shinn noticed the two running towards him and jumped down. "Stellar! Get up onto the ship." Shinn ordered worry on his face as he fired his own gun somewhere behind Lacus.

Instead of obeying Stellar pulled Lacus roughly in front of her and thrust her towards the dark haired boy. "Shinn, take Lacus to 'mum'. Stellar will stay here and help."

Both Shinn and Lacus looked surprised but before either could open their mouths Stellar had bolted off in another direction.

Shinn and Lacus looked at each other, Shinn frowned and Lacus went wide eyes.

"No! Don't…!" Lacus was cut off by a strong jerk by Shinn has he pulled her up a ramp and onto the ship.

"No!" Lacus shouted and tried to pull her arm free. "I want to help, I can't just!"

"Shut up!" Shinn snapped. "You'll just be in the way, and you'll be no help if your dead so just be quiet."

Lacus gasped and felt tears come to her eyes. "Please, there must be something I can do."

Shinn shock his head no looking at the pink haired girl. "Just stay with 'mum'."

After Shinn said that Murrue came running towards them but she did not seem as worried as Lacus and Shinn did. Turing to the raven haired boy she asked. "Is it pirates? Who is out there?"

"Natives." Shinn said simply and practically threw Lacus towards the older woman. "Keep her with you, and make sure she stays out of trouble." With that Shinn turned and ran back towards the beach.

Lacus made a move to follow but Murrue stopped her. "Stay out of this, my dear you couldn't hold your own out there."

"But…Kira is not back yet!" Lacus shouted desperate.

Frowning Murrue led the girl away. "Come with me."

* * *

**Forest**

"Kira! Where are you going!?" Cagalli shouted after her brother as he quickly walked back towards where they had came.

"Where do you think? Back to the Archangel." Kira said simply easily pushing his way out because of the trail they had made.

Flabbergasted Cagalli stopped before running to catch up with her captain. "What?! I thought you would be storming the island looking for the natives…why are you going back to the ship?"

The others who were retaining a safe distance from the two siblings looked at each other with the same curiosity.

Kira stopped and turned to look at his sister. "I am going back to gather a larger party in order to search the island. We have no idea were those natives even are and I doubt the five of us could take out an entire tribe." Kira explained and then turned to briskly walk away from them.

Cagalli pouted. That made sense.

Athrun left Dearka and Mwu to join the two in the front. "Kira, what exactly are you planning on doing if you find the natives?"

Both Kira and Cagalli looked at Athrun like he had just said the most idiotic thing they had ever heard.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to take back my fathers sword." Kira said slowly.

Rolling his eyes Athrun retorted. "I know that, but how?"

The dirt scratched loudly as Kira stopped and shuffled his feet. The pirate captain put a hand to his chin and began pacing.

"You have no idea do you?" Athrun asked his tone loud and panicked.

Kira glared at the other boy, he continued his pacing for a moment until a loud…

BOOM!

….caused all of them to jump slightly.

"What was that?" Dearka asked as birds and small animals could be seen flying over head and scurrying away from the sound.

Frowning Kira turned and began running. "What ever it was, it came from the Archangel."

The others quickly began running trying to catch up, Mwu and Dearka strayed a little behind from caring the shovels.

"Are we really going to leave the chest behind?" Dearka suddenly asked his voice breathless from running.

"Looks that way. " Mwu said trying to keep pace with the three youths in front of him.

The small crew swatted stray branches and leaves as they pushed and pulled their way through and along the path.

When they finally reached the small clearing that lead to the beach all stopped dead in there tracks and stared wide eyes.

Athrun and Cagalli already had a pistol out and ready awhile Kira had unsheathed his cutlass and was getting ready to move out towards the beach.

"Looks like we found the natives"

* * *

**Other side of the Island- with Luna**

"Ma'am?" Yzak asked as he approached the red haired girl.

Luna was looking up as she watched birds fly towards them to get away from the other side of the island.

"I heard it too."

Rey soon approached them placed a hand on his hip. "Should we investigate?"

Luna shook her head, her damp hair from the heat sticking slightly to her face. "No, not yet."

Yzak frowned. "They have their cannons out…they may be preparing."

Luna snapped her head to Yzak quickly and wipes the sweat off her brow. "Let them waste their ammo, they are not firing at us you fool, besides, if they where preparing then that would mean that they know we are here, and if they knew that we are here, wouldn't it make more sense for them to attack us now? They are pirates after all; you give them to much strategic credit."

Both Rey and Yzak looked at one another. "When should we alert Auel for departure, he says that his unit is ready, as well as ours?" Yzak asked his jaw tight; he still did not like asking for order from a woman.

Luna sensed this but paid no mind. Looking to the west, she grinned at the horizon. "You have about two hours; we leave as soon as the sun sets."

Nodding both men turned and headed for the ship were men were divided into four groups.

"Won't be long now…"

* * *

**Beach- Archangel**

The sound of metal hitting wood and flesh seemed to echo through the entire island as pirates engaged the natives with brutal force. Shinn had raced back to the front of the fighting to help hold them off when he had spotted Stellar, cutlass in hand blocking and dodging a small lanky native that was quick and had a wooded shield made our of tree bark and a blade of some sort and was swinging it violently at Stellar.

Wide eyes Shinn quickly pulled his own cutlass out of a native that he had encountered and raced towards Stellar.

"Stellar! Get down!" Shinn yelled and raised his cutlass and swung it around and over Stellars head, missing the native by mere inches.

Getting a close look at the native Shinn gazed at his darkly painted face and feathered headdress, also strapped tightly to his waist was a large metal, western modern sword.

Confused Shinn thought. "Is he the chief? No native could own such a weapon"

The native abandoned his shield and charged at Shinn grazing the raven haired mans arm when he dodged.

Stellar gasped and tried to get around the Native man but ended up having to dodge an end of a blade as well.

"Stellar!" Shinn shouted getting to his feet wincing at the minor cut that stung surprisingly strong. "Get away from him!"

Ignoring Shinn Stellar jumped on the Natives back and tried to pull him down to the ground with her. "Shinn, help Stellar!"

Shinn ran to help but stopped when the Native man began screaming in an unfamiliar language as he grabbed Stellars hair and started pulling, causing the girl to scream as well.

The other natives seemed to take notice and several tried to push there way towards the still screaming native.

Shinn swung his cutlass at the man's legs, not wanting to take the risk of hitting Stellar by aiming for the chest or throat.

Shinn only got one shot and he missed, no sooner than he brought his cutlass back up again was he tackled to the ground by a native boy about the same size of him, perhaps a bit larger.

His cutlass falling and landing in the sand Shinn tried to kick, buck, and punch the other off him but no luck. The two wrestled as the native boy drew a knife and tried to stab Shinn with it. Managing to grab the others wrist Shinn twisted.

The Native yelped in pain but did not let go of the knife.

"SHINN!" Stellar shouted as she was pulled from the seemingly Chiefs back and was thrown to the ground by a large burley man.

Shinn looked over and struggled even harder. "Stellar!"

Stellar rolled on the sand as the large blunt object was brought down as the large native tried to smash her with it.

"Shinn! Help!" Stellar screamed as she tried to scramble to her feet but only managed to trip and roll in the sand as she dodged.

Grabbing the natives wrist even harder Shinn twisted the frail wrist almost85 degrees before he heard a snap, breaking the others wrist Shinn stood and ran towards Stellar who was a good few yards away by now.

"Stellar! Stellar!" Shinn shouted as he pushed his way through.

Stellar had gotten to her feet and was running towards the young black haired pirate.

"Shi-ah!" Stellar began but stopped and let out a yelp.

Shinn stopped running his face became a mask of pure horror.

Stellar has stopped running and was not staggering; her left hand went to the back of her head and came to her face to show blood. Dazed she looked behind her to see the large wooden object lying in the sand. The native had threw it at her and managed to get her right in the head.

Stellar looked to Shinn her face blank, then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

* * *

**Beach- Kira fighting **

Kira panted lightly as he pushed a native away from him, the man landed with a muted thump and sad swiped up under Kiras feet as he ran ahead, trying to get closer to the Archangel.

_Let Lacus be alright…_

Shaking his head Kira tried to keep he head straight and mind clear. Ahead he could see Cagalli; apparently her pistol had proved to be only good for one shot, swinging a cutlass around and spitting nasty comments about.

He could not see Dearka or Mwu but he reckon' that they would be alright. A striking colour of blue caught his attention however. It was Athrun no doubt about that, but it was what he was doing that confused Kira to no end.

Athrun had his pistol loaded and cocked reading to fire, but he didn't. He just seemed to be aiming at something but what? There were a few natives around, the ones that were paying attention to the blue haired man, looked frightened beyond belief, and at the same time were preparing to attack him once the gun shot rang out.

Concerned Kira raced towards Athrun, be cautious to avoid arrows and other primitive weapons coming his way.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted drawing the attention of not only the cobalt male but the natives around him.

Athrun turned and motioned for Kira to stay put. "I got a shot at the Chief, but as soon as I fire these savages will tear me limb from limb." Athrun said casually like he was discussing the weather.

Kira looked around and saw a few approaching natives. Apparently he did not seem to threatening with nothing but a cutlass in his hand. During the duration of the battle it seems that the natives had learned to fear a pistol or cannon, but a sword was a totally different matter.

Frowning Kira dug his heels in the dirt and took a defensive stance. His legs square with his shoulders and cutlass poised accordingly.

"Athrun, keep that shot ready." With that Kira leap to the side as a native charged a howling war cry with him.

Spinning around Kira blocked a self made axe and tripped his attacker with a swift kick of his right leg. Another native joined the two already attacking ones and Kira was forced to roll on the ground to avoid being hit.

Bringing his cutlass up Kira swiped at one of the men slashing him across the stomach, and below the knees of another. Climbing quickly to his feet Kira brought his sword around again and caught the native clutching his stomach in the throat, spilling his blood and killing him quickly.

The other he brought the sword behind and under his arm in a stabbing motion. Hitting the man, on his knees in agony, through the stomach. The native slumped and fell in a matter of seconds.

Athrun who was watching the entire thing did not waver his one arm from aiming at the Chief who had yet to move, and unsheathed his cutlass with the other.

Kira caught Athruns movements through the corner of his eye. "Athrun! Don't move!"

Stopping in mid step Athrun turned his attention back to the unmoving chief as Kira fell into step and rhythm yet again, bringing the sword around, slashing air before striking the last native into the jugular.

Taking his captains last movement as his signal Athrun fired his shot, hitting the momentarily paralyzed chief straight in the temple.

Kira watched as the native chief staggered before falling to the sand in a heap.

"Nice shot" Kira said a bit envious; he was not the best with a gun.

"Thanks." Athrun said quickly re-loading as the few natives that were prepared to defend their leader dispersed.

Both pirates watched as they fled and shouted a few words in a foreign language. The others that were left soon followed pursuit.

Kira sheathed his sword and turned to Athrun how was placing his pistol back into his belt.

"Should we go after then?" Athrun asked looking not at Kira but at the surroundings, they lost few members of the crew, and some were wounded with minor injuries as far as he could tell.

Kira frowned and walked away from Athrun towards the dead chief.

"Captain?" Athrun walked after the brunette.

"Captain?" Athrun tried again as Kira knelt down to the savage leader.

Kira ignored Athrun and knelt closer to the now dead native. Turing the dead man over Kira smiled as he saw what was strapped tightly around chiefs' waist.

"Just as I thought." Kira grinned as he pulled out a small dagger strapped to his ankle and cut off the leather like rope that held his price.

Athrun looked over his captain's shoulder in curiosity and gasped.

"That's…." The engraved words 'Ulen Yamato' came into view.

Kira grinned has he held the large weapon firmly in his hands and held it in the air towards the setting sun.

"My father's sword"

* * *

**A/N: OK, so here's the thing, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but with complication and immense guilt. I've decided to post this chapter as it is, and try to type out the next one as soon as possible. Originally this story was supposed to be no more than 20 chapters, that's not going to happen. **

**I already have an ending in mind so don't worry this story will be completed…hopefully soon.**

**Review if anyone is still out there…**

**P.S: Next chapter will have Luna finally attacking so stay tuned for that...**


	20. An Inconvenience of Sorts

**Piracy**

**Chapter 20**

**An Inconvenience of Sorts**

* * *

_A young Kira walked the busy streets of December quickly; he dodged folks who were scurrying around rapidly in order to get the season's works done. It was trading season and with ships only coming in once a year everyone had to be prepared._

_Kira clutched a list of things Murrue had told him to get while she battered with local ships and trades men. The list was simple enough, basic groceries that needed to be purchased._

_Looking around Kira's bright violet eyes scanned the crowds._

"_Oh, shot. Don't know how anyone gets anything done this time of year." Kira grumbled to himself. At the age of 7 already he was annoyed with the busy life style of shore lines._

_Making his way to a local shop Kira entered a scowl on his face when a man bumped into him and didn't apologize._

_  
"Hey you scalawag!" Kira shouted causing the man behind the counter to gasp and ladies in the shop to cover their ears and hearts with fright; such dreadful language from a small child._

"_Young man, where did you hear such polluted vocalizations" Kira looked over, a pretty lady with cobalt hair and an emerald eye was talking to him._

"_Huh?" Kira asked not knowing what in holy Moses she had just said._

_Sighing she approached him, her primly dressed son behind her. Kira made a face at him._

"_Where did you learn to talk like that?" She asked again._

_Kira looked at the woman in confusion. She was dressed mighty nice, too nice to be in this part of December, she had money that was a given and Kira did not understand what she was asking him._

"_What do you mean? I always talk like this." Kira said looking around the woman's skirt to glare at her son._

_She seemed annoyed. "Can you read and write son?" She asked, Kira thought she sounded snotty._

"_What kind of mess deck lawyer question is that!?" Kira shouted at her. "Of, course I can read and write! Been reading and writing for years."_

_The woman did not look impressed but she smiled kindly at the boy a look of charity seeming to come about her. "I'm Lady Lenore, and this is my son Athrun. What is your name?"_

_Kira glared. "I don't care who you are." With that Kira made a move to leave the store in a huff._

"_Avast you little varmint!" a deeper voice called out to him._

_Kira turned and saw the shop keeper storming towards him. "Apologize to Lady Lenore and show some respect to a better person and tell her your name."_

_Kira sneered he was used to be looked down upon; already he was marked as the poor boy who would be treated lowly for the rest of his life._

"_I will not say sorry, my name is Kira."_

_The boy known as Athrun dressed in clean white cotton and a petticoat stepped towards Kira in annoyance. "You are very rude."_

"_And you are a scum ridden weevil shagger! Talking like you is better than me." Kira snapped his defenses lowering and tears came to his eyes. He hated people like this._

"_You aren't better than me; I've worked harder than any of your family. I talk bad alright but I don't know any other way." Kira sobbed._

_Lenore looked at the poor boy as he tried not to cry, he defiantly felt ambushed. She could tell that her son did not know the extent of what the young boy was saying but she did._

"_Don't talk like that ever again you hear me boy?" Lenore said gently. "Now how about you let me pay for those groceries? I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_Nome, that won't be necessary." Kira said as he stepped backwards for the door._

"_Why not?" Lenore asked puzzled as did Athrun._

_Kira looked up his long brown bangs falling into his eyes. "Cause I already got me what I needed, a loaf of bread." Kira said showing the bag in his hand before sprinting out the door._

_The store manager howled. "STOP! THEIF!"_

* * *

Shinn choked out a sob as he clutched Stellar closer to his chest. He rearranged the limp body in his arms to help accommodate his hurting shoulder. Hot tears burned his face as he chanted over and over a prayer for Stellar to be alright.

Reaching the Archangel Shinn sprinted as fast as he could to a small medical room where he knew Murrue and Lacus would be, tending to the wounded, ….and dead.

The door was open and Shinn barely missed knocking a fellow crew member over as he stumbled into the room.

"Whoa there Shinn." Mwu who was sitting on a bed getting his hand wrapped.

Shinn looked up his vision blurry. "Please, I need help. Someone get over here now!"

Murrue looked up from her work on Mwu's hand about to snap at the boy for his rude behavior but stopped cold when she saw the boy, and the unmoving girl.

Rushing over Murrue inspected Stellars head and saw the blood. "Lacus…" the brunette woman called, Lacus who was helping another patient looked up "You better go get the Captain."

Lacus looked confused for a moment but one look at her hurt friend sent Lacus running out of the room and up the stairs to the main deck to find Kira.

"Put her down on the bed, nice and easy now, watch her head." Murrue ordered gently as Shinn placed Stellar on a small cot.

Stellar did not stir when she was moved, nor did she give any indication of life. Shinn felt his throat close up. "Is she…will she be alright?"

Murrue gently prodded at the young girls head. Dabbing a wet cloth to clean up the blood and moving hair to see the damage. Frowning Murrue looked to be fighting back her own tears.

Shinn was alarmed. "I asked you if she would be alright! Answer me!"

"I think we should wait for Kira. Mwu, please take Shinn outside so I can work in peace." Murrue said to the blond man who nodded and guided the young male out of the room. Shinn surprisingly obeyed.

"She's…she's really hurt isn't she. I-I moved her too soon, she'll be out cold for quite some time won't she." Shinn stammered trying to gain some control back over his voice and emotions.

Mwu frowned. "Yeah, she'll be out for some time. What happened anyways?"

Shinn blinked and whipped at his eyes furiously. "Oh, tears! They burn like fire."

Looking anguished Mwu said. "She was important to you, I know."

The dark haired boy was ready to answer when foot steps could be heard rushing down the steps to great them. The owners were Kira, Lacus and Athrun.

"Where is she?" was all Kira asked.

Lacus indicated to the room and told Kira that Murrue was waiting for him inside, nodding Kira left them for the time being.

Lacus and Athrun remained outside with the two others.

"What happened Shinn?" Athrun asked, all he knew was that Stellar was hurt.

Shinn gulped and cleared his throat before re-telling the act of events. How him and Stellar were fighting off the natives, when Stellar was struck from behind by a club of some sort by a large man.

Minutes began to feel like hours.

* * *

**Medical Cabin- Kira and Murrue**

Kira looked down at the young blonde and sighed grimily. Running a hand gently threw the girls hair Kira spoke. "She's gone alright… I suppose this saved her from a hempen halter." Kira mused.

Murrue glared sharply. "Wither this saved her from a worse death such as being hanged from the gallows I see no bright side to this situation."

"Never said there was one, I loved this girl just as much as you did 'mum', ever since she gone account I knew there was something special about her. Uneducated, had practically no social status, hell, the girl couldn't even write her own name, but she was special alright, I right candidate for a life at sea."

"A right candidate for a pirate life, and the death of one" Murrue murmured.

Kira looked at the older woman and gave a sad smile. "Right you are, I swear though Murrue, I'm gonna make me a kill."

Sighing the older woman shook her head. "As much as I would love to see the dog that did this dangle from your mass, you don't know who done it and it won't bring Stellar back."

Frowned Kira ran a hand through his own hair as he looked sadly at the dead girl. His eyes tearing but he held them back. "I suppose, but we have another problem on our hands. Who is going to tell Shinn? He's still out there you know."

Murrue turned away from Kira. "Yes, I know. I was hoping you would tell him."

Nodding Kira looked at the older woman. "That's why you called for me?"

The ageing woman nodded. "Wasn't ever good at breaking news to people, especially when I knew it would devastate them."

"You got around alright before." Kira stated. "You told me about my fathers defeat and death, my dead mother, and even my long lost sister who you had kept me away from all those years, and I forgave you for it."

Smiling Murrue spoke in a low voice. "I know, but heck darlin'…" Kira winced, Murrue never called him 'darlin' since he was a young boy "…I was all you had, it was forgive me our cast out the last remaining person who cared a damn about you from your life. I know that you could have easily gone the other way, but it was different for you. With Shinn it's not like that. That boy will not forgive anyone who gives him this news, or he won't forgive himself."

Kira looked at Stellar. "I see, you think that if I tell Shinn he won't do anything, he won't go after anyone, you think he will fear me."

Murrue nodded.

"I'll tell him, reckon' he knows anyways, deep down I think he knew the moment he left the room, but I will say this wither he fears me or not he's not going to act any different, he's a stubborn one."

Murrue looked at her charge. "Why do you say that?"

Kira shrugged. "I saw that boy when I came down. He looked like a man who had just lost everything, he knows, but doesn't want to admit it, he's holding on to that last bit of hope that she's alright. I suppose she is, now that she is not longer on this hell on earth."

"When are you going to tell him?" Murrue asked timidly.

"Now, better he knows sooner than later."

* * *

**With Luna**

Luna smiled brightly as she saw the sun disappear behind the horizon and the darkness of night swept before them. Turning to her soldier she let out a breath.

"Alright, you all know your positions. Auel you will take the ship and set sail for the other side of the island where the Archangel in an hour, they will set sail and we will make sure to get on their ship when they do. The rest of us will head north into the woods and attach them face to face. Remember to try and get as close to the ship as you possibly can to avoid cannon fire. Yzak, you and your group will take the right, Rey you have the left and I will take the middle. Everyone got that?"

Every soldier nodded but no one cheered.

Luna smiled. "Alright let's head out. Remember Auel, you leave an hour from now, no sooner. They can't see you coming from behind or they will avoid the ship."

Auel nodded and gave a cocky smile along with a fake salute.

Luna turned serious. "Remember, no one is to kill the captain but me."

Rey and Yzak did not like the sound of that but nodded as did the rest.

"Alright then…" Luna said and began walking into the woods. "Keep your touches lit but be prepared to out them when I give the word. I don't want any screw ups; we only get one chance at this."

Men carrying torches followed close behind along with men carrying water to out the torches.

Luna turned to look at her men one last time.

"MARCH!"

* * *

**Archangel**

To say that Kira and the others were surprised would be an understatement as they laid Stellar on a quickly made raft of spare wood. They placed branches and other dead shrubs around her in preparation for her cremation. Shinn was taking this whole ordeal very well, he wept of course, had sworn and cursed like no tomorrow but he did not attack or blame anyone, not even himself. The only one he blamed was the native man who had killed the frail blonde girl.

Cagalli who had only heard when she saw Shinn staggering out with Stellar in his arms covered in a white sheet a sign of death. Kira, Athrun and the others had followed close behind and whisked Cagalli away to tell her what happened before she could say anything to Shinn.

Lacus approached Shinn as they watched the others prepare Stellar quickly.

"What are they doing exactly?" Lacus couldn't help but ask.

Shinn who still had silent tears streaming down his face answered. "This is her funeral of sorts. We usually just dump the body over board but sense we are on land we place them on a raft with dead shrubs, light the raft on fire and push them out to sea."

Lacus frowned and wiped her own eyes of dry tears. "I see. I'm really going to miss her."

Shinn nodded. "We all are, this shouldn't have happened, not to her. I know that it was no ones fault but still I can't help but wonder…what if? What if I had made it to her sooner?"

Lacus placed a hand on Shinn shoulder a sign of comfort but not too forward, after all she was not close with the boy who was a few years younger than herself.

"Alright, ready whenever you are Shinn." Athrun called out as he and Dearka got ready to light the raft that held Stellar on fire."

Shinn took a step towards the raft, but then thought better of it and took a step back. He nodded.

"This is your last chance for good byes. Anything you want to say Shinn?" Kira asked from the sidelines.

Shinn shook his head. "I have nothing left to say, she can't hear me now."

Athrun and Dearka looked like they wanted to protest but said nothing and placed their torches on the raft. The flames quickly caught with the dead foliage and they pushed the raft out into the waters of the fast current.

Everyone stood and watched for awhile as the light from the flames was the only thing that could be seen in the dark, a light that was drifting further and further away from shore.

Lacus looked at Shinn who was still beside her. He had stopped crying but was not looking out towards the water.

"Shinn?" Lacus asked quietly.

He did not answer but turned and left for the ship.

Kira watched from afar and sighed. "Alright that's enough, back to work everyone. I want this placed cleaned up and those Cannons reloaded. I have what I came to get." Kira said placing his hand on the hilt of his father's sword which was strapped tightly to his side.

No one bothered to protest with the Captains orders and quickly went back to work. The light from the torches would only last so long and if they were to be ready to depart tomorrow morning they would have to act fast.

Lacus was the only one who remained on the beach after all the bodies and debris was picked up and moved accordingly. She sat on a rock the same one she had been sitting on when Stellar had saved her from the arrows. This time however she was turned facing the ocean instead of the woods.

"I really am just a bother." Lacus commented to herself. She and Murrue had finished up patching up the wounded long ago. Luckily not too many had been hurt severely with the natives and no one else had joined Stellar in death. She was glad for this of course but now she had nothing to do.

Kira would not let her near any of the weapons or cannons to help, and she could not give orders like Cagalli and Athrun. So what was her role?

"Bed mate to the captain?" Lacus asked no one bitterly. She had been very moody over the past few days, ever since she had slept with Kira. She found herself either sick to her stomach or just plan irritated.

"I could do more than just sit around doing nothing, if he would just give me a chance." Lacus said sadly stretching out her legs in front of her.

Suddenly Lacus thought she heard voices and the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling. She turned her body so that she was now facing the woods. Lacus swore she could see the dim glow of torches but as soon as they came they were gone again.

"H-Hello?" Lacus called quietly and made her way towards the woods. Surprising even for herself she was not afraid. Perhaps it was because the Archangel was just a sprint away but either way.

Cautiously Lacus approached the edge of the forest her eyes desperately trying to see into the darkened shrub. She swore she could see something behind the trees moving about, but to get a better look she would have to enter the woods. Lacus paused and licked her lips in hesitation.

The Archangel was not far, if she was attacked she surely could run back fast enough that she would not be harmed. Besides what was the worst that could happen?

Stepping into the darkness Lacus blindly followed a small path; using only the trees for a guide she soon found herself a good 100 meters from the beach. Lacus didn't dare call out to anyone, which would be foolish.

"Must have been my imagination"

Turing on her heel Lacus made a move to head back when she heard twigs snapping behind her. Whipping around quickly Lacus opened her mouth to let out a scream when a hand planted it's self over her mouth.

Gasping, clawing, and biting, against the hand that held her Lacus went wide eyed as a torch was lit and her surroundings became clearer.

"Hello, Pirate."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am still alive and kicking. I know that I am probably nothing more than an annoyance with not updating for months at a time, but hey, I do this for myself and all the loyal fans out there that don't care when an update comes as long as it does. Ha-ha, anyways as always I apologize for the long wait. I do plan on finishing at least this story. Only a few more chapters ******


	21. Fateful Encounter

**Piracy**

**Chapter 21**

**Fateful Encounters**

* * *

Gasping, clawing, and biting, against the hand that held her Lacus went wide eyed as a torch was lit and her surroundings became clearer.

"Hello, Pirate."

Lacus tried to scream but it was muffled, she tried to scratch but someone held her back. She was utterly helpless, some pirate she turned out to be.

Allowing some courage to take over Lacus met the eyes of who ever was holding a hand over her mouth, she was shocked to see that upon closer inspection it was a woman, a little taller than herself, but attractive even with her cut short hair.

She found that the woman was merely keeping her quite; she was neither the one holding nor bounding her with rope at this very moment.

"I'll remove my hand if you will keep quite and answer everything I ask, scream and I will slit your throat, understand?"

Unable to agree to anything else Lacus agreed, she felt tears of fright pricking at her eyes as the woman removed her hand.

Smiling the other woman cleared her throat. "Thought having a woman onboard a ship was bad luck, and we all know how superstitious Pirates can be." The remark brought a quite snicker from the rest of the men. Lacus hung her head.

"What is your role on the Archangel?"

Lacus didn't say anything, what could she say?

"I asked you a question, and you better answer before I change my mind about letting you live."

Lacus took a breath. "I have no role to speak of, I help out with treating the sick and wounded sometimes, but other than that I have no real purpose."

The taller woman snorted. "A whore to the captain, or perhaps the crew then?"

Lacus looked up angrily. "I am nothing of the sorts."

Smiling in the dim light the woman Lacus did not know asked "What is your name?"

Determination swelled inside Lacus. "Tell me yours first. I have a right to know how my attacker is."

"Attacker? You are the retch here my good pirate, however I will indulge, I am Luna, and you are?" Luna asked her voice hushed for good reason as the archangel was still close by.

"Lacus Clyne."

Luna looked perplexed for a moment before her eyes went wide. "You better not be lying."

Confused Lacus shook her head no. "I'm not lying, what reason would I have?"

Luna glared. "I was ordered by Lord Yuna and my commander to retrieve a young woman by the name of Lacus Clyne who was kidnapped by the Archangel. Is that you?"

Lacus panicked, Yuna was looking for her, it was expected but it had been months, she figured he would have given up by now, and to send the Kings navy.

A soldier spoke up from behind Luna. "She's the proper age, and fits the description perfectly if you don't include the cloths and dirt."

Lacus couldn't help but look down at herself, true she was not as clean as she usually was but she did bath often, more than most people anyways, that was one of Kiras rules, in order to stop disease from spreading. Her hair needed perhaps a good scrub and comb and she had been thrown to the dirt a couple times today, but she was no where near filthy.

Luna glared at the pink haired woman. "I expected you to be dead."

Lacus was about to speak but couldn't as Luna's commanding voice beat and over powered her own.

"Walter! Take her further into the forest and do not come out until I or another official calls. We can not waste anymore time." Luna shouted to a young man about 18 or so.

"Yes ma'am."

The man known as Walter took Lacus by her bound arms and lead her gently but quickly deeper into the forest his own torch lighting the way for them.

Luna smiled when she saw them disappear from sight and looked back towards the beach, she could see Torches from the Archangel, no doubt they could see theirs as well, and she also heard the shouts of Pirates wanting to investigate.

Unsheathing her cutlass Luna turned to the men behind her.

"On my mark."

* * *

**With Yzak**

"Silent and no one move a missile until we see Luna and Rey charge the beach, that's out signal to head out as well." Yzak ordered in a hushed voice, he and he group was located on the left side of the Archangel in the forest, they couldn't see much activity from their angle so they had to depend on Luna and Rey to start the attack.

Yzak grumbled and tried to subdue is anxiety, as he was eager to get this attack all over and done with. He was also looking forward to meeting this legendary Captain Kira for himself.

* * *

**With Auel**

"Lower the anchor!" The blue haired man shouted as the ship rounded a corner of the island. "Luna's orders where to wait here until we see the Archangel set sail or until we see smoke raise from above the trees."

A crewmember that was helping with a sail looked at Auel curiously.

"Smoke…sir?"

Auel grinned. "Why we are going to burn the Archangel of course."

A quiet murmur spread through out the crowd.

"Why sir? Wouldn't it be better to capture it?" Another called out.

Auel shook his head and began to make his way towards the cabins. "There is no need to take that ship, it's fast but we can build faster, besides don't you all know…"

Auel paused to lick his lips and turn to face the medium size group of men before him.

"….a good captain always goes down with his ship."

* * *

**Beach- The Archangel**

"All set captain!" Mwu called out as he jogged lightly towards Kira who was speaking with Cagalli.

"Already?" Kira asked in pleasant surprise.

Mwu smiled and nodded. "Yes sir wasn't much to get ready actually, a few cannons had to be retied and all sorts of clutter were thrown about but a few minutes of tiding up were all she needed."

Sighing in relief Kira gave a warm smile. "Excellent we should be ready to cast of as soon as the sunrises then."

"No doubt about it." Mwu agreed.

Cagalli simply looked bored and was scanning the ships area when she asked. "Where is Lacus?"

Kira turned to his sister. "I assumed she went to bed, have you not seen her down there?"

Cagalli frowned. "I was just down there before I spoke to you, which was less than 5 minutes ago."

A flash of concern swept over Kira. "Perhaps Murrue has seen her."

Mwu spoke up. "That would be a no captain. I was just speaking with Murrue she was actually looking for the girl."

No sooner than that was said, the older brunette woman was seen coming up from the lower level of the ship.

"Murrue!" Mwu called out. "Have you found the girl?"

Murrue spotted them and came over. "Is she not up here? I have searched the lower level even the brig high and low. I thought she might be with you Captain."

Kira frowned and went to the ships ledge and looked over the beach, it was dark so he couldn't see much.

"You don't think she would have wandered into the woods do you?" Murrue asked concerned.

"She's not a child you know!" Cagalli spat, "She knows better than to go in there alone, and at night no less."

Both Kira and Murrue ignored the comment as they both looked out to where the outline of trees and the forest edge could be seen.

"Is that…light?" Murrue asked as she squinted.

It was true a small flicker of light could be seen faintly in the trees.

Kira looked alarmed for a moment but covered it with a scowl. "Loud the cannons now and get everyone ready for a fight. Cagalli get Athrun after you tell Dearka to prepare to set sail on my word."

Mwu gave a startled 'right away' before running off and began shouting orders while Murrue and Cagalli looked at Kira curiously.

"What is this all about?" Murrue asked concerned.

Kira pulled his fathers sword from his belt and inspected the blade, he had it sharpened almost immediately after the attack and now the blade shined and held a sharp edge.

"I don't think Lacus is on the Archangel." Kira said slowly. "Cagalli didn't I give you something to do?!"

Cagalli looked like she wanted to protest but left with a nod to find Dearka and Athrun.

"Kira?" Murrue asked worried.

Kira smiled at his caregiver. "I'll be alright, but I want you down in the lower level like always."

Murrue nodded. "I do hope she's alright." With that Murrue headed back down into the lower level.

* * *

**With Luna**

Luna waited until there were only a handful of pirates left on the beach before she raised her cutlass and shouted in a booming voice.

"CHARGE!"

On her call she and her men ran out from amongst the trees and stormed the beach much to the surprise of the few who were on the beach, from the left Yzak and his men ran out weapons raised as did Rey from the right.

The pirates were quick to react however, a few rushed to the ship to warn the others, while most spread out and fought who they could, their numbers were to little however and they were soon cut down by the attacking soldiers.

Luna was pleased as she slowed her pace to let her men pass her, she was not going to waste her time on meaningless outlaws, she would save her strength for the captain, he was her true target.

Looking out into the darkness she watched as pirates poured out from the ship to help keep them away from the ship. Yzak and Rey were as usual at the front cutting down who ever go in their way, making it easy for Luna to scout the area for the captain.

Luna was surprised when she did not see him right away, she was expecting the ruthless buccaneer to rush out weapon raised to fight blindly to anyone that crossed his path, but she then remembered that this particular pirate, as much as she hated to admit it, was clever and smart. He fought deadly, but intelligently.

Suddenly her eyes got caught at an unusual sight, she had never seen the Archangels captain but she was sure that was him, he was after all taking on several of her well trained men at once. He had dark hair that was slightly long, and he was fighting near a blonde woman.

Smiling she pushed and cut her way through the crowd of fighting men, the smell of blood was everywhere and the sounds of metal clashing and flesh tearing, along with the dying screams men, she made her way through and prepared herself to charge when someone shouted out…

"Athrun! Behind you!"

Luna looked and saw the blonde woman coming straight for her…Athrun? That was his name, which meant that he wasn't…

Growling Luna dodged and attack from the blonde woman, she had wasted her time, and he was not the captain.

Clashing swords with the other woman Luna pushed causing the other to stumble for a moment. "Where is the captain?"

She had no time for this little game of hide and seek, she would finish this soon.

The blonde gasped before getting out of the little strength challenge before charging again.

"What do you want with my brother!?"

Luna was shocked at that and suffered a small graze to the ribs from a cutlass.

"I wasn't aware that the captain had family other than that dreaded sea dog Ulen!" Luna shouted and in her rage she pushed the girl into the sand and was about to finish her when a shot rang out.

A man with blue hair and emerald eyes had fired and had missed her by inches. He was the one that she had mistaken for the captain.

Seething in anger at the time she was wasting Luna spat at her attacker. "Where is your captain Pirate!?"

He did not answer her nor did the woman on the ground.

Taking out her own pistol she pointed it at the wounded blonde at the ground and she glared as both suddenly stiffened as if they were generally worried of what would happen to the other.

"I'll ask you again, tell me where your captain is, or I'll but a hole in that pretty head of hers!"

Again no answer they both seemed torn on what to do.

Luna cocked the gun and shouted. "I will not ask again! Where is that sniveling coward!? Where is your captain!?"

"I'm right here…."

Luna gasped and turned around but careful not to move her gun or to leave herself exposed.

She locked eyes with a park of dark violet and she felt all her hatred boil up into one raging storm, her fingers itched to pull the trigger of her pistol to kill the captains' sister in front of his eyes. This man was the son of a tyrant that had taken everything from her.

"Captain Kira, we meet at last."

Kira had his cutlass drawn and ready for a fight, he was covered in blood that was not his, a sign that he had been busy fighting.

"Let her go."

Luna smirked, "You seem to care for your sisters' safety, is that reserved only for her or for all your crew members?"

Kira glared. "I care if a soldier attacks any of those under my command."

Luna grinned not removing her gun from its location. "I see, well I was just curious cause you certainly didn't seem all to concerned when one of your crew members went missing, although I suppose she wasn't really a crew member, a prisoner perhaps."

Frowning Kira took a step forward ignoring the brutal battle that was going on around him. "What are you taking about?"

Luna laughed. "Why, didn't you know, that girl, Lacus Clyne, we saved her from your ship, she was on the beach and she spotted us and ran to safety."

Kira froze, Lacus was with them? She ran to them for safety, that couldn't be true, she wouldn't do that, she was no prisoner, anymore.

"You lie."

Before any one could predict what would happen next Luna charged and her blade came crashing down against Kiras and stared at one another as two blades met inches from their faces…

"Why would that be a lie? After all you are nothing but a pirate…"

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? Another chapter done and only a few more to go...**


End file.
